


Galeotto fu il diamante

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dragon affida al suo Capo di Stato Maggiore e il suo staff una missione importate, che però li porterà ad incrociare la propria strada con i Pirati di Barbabianca. Il che, per Sabo, è come vincere alla lotteria. Ma le cose non andranno proprio come previste...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uno

Lo sguardo di Dragon era rimasto orientato verso il basso, sulla cartellina aperta sulla scrivania e sui vari documenti che aveva estratto e che erano sparpagliati attorno. Né Sabo, né Koala, né Hack cercarono in alcun modo di attirare la sua attenzione sul fatto che fossero arrivati. Sapevano già che li aveva chiamati perché aveva una missione da assegnare loro ed era abitudine di Dragon riflettere molto su come porre loro la questione, affinché capissero qual erano le priorità e gestissero la situazione in autonomia al meglio.

Alla fine Dragon alzò la testa e allungò la schiena sullo schienale della poltrona, per osservarli meglio. Negli anni aveva radunato nel nucleo dell'Armata Rivoluzionaria molte persone di talento, ma i tre che erano in piedi davanti alla sua scrivania erano le sue punte di diamante, due dei quali aveva personalmente reclutato quand'erano ancora grezzi e li aveva plasmati personalmente, benché basandosi sulle loro capacità. Hack era l'unico che si era unito a loro più tardi, oltre ad essere il più anziano, ma la sua presenza nel gruppo era indispensabile per tenere sotto controllo gli eccessi di Sabo e supportare Koala nel rimediare ai suddetti eccessi. Il fatto che fosse un uomo pesce gli dava anche delle capacità in più che spesso erano indispensabili.

Quando la missione era particolarmente complicata, erano loro tre quelli da chiamare. In questo particolare caso, tuttavia, c'era un'altra ragione per cui Dragon aveva pensato al suo Capo di Stato Maggiore, anche se non era ancora del tutto convinto che fosse una buona idea. Da un lato, dava loro un vantaggio che riteneva fondamentale, dall'altra era preoccupato che Sabo potesse lasciarsi prendere dai sentimentalismi. Era un rischio che era disposto a correre, ma voleva verificare di persona come avrebbe reagito alla notizia.

«Ho una missione per voi» disse infine. Nessuno parlò: era una cosa chiara dall'inizio, ma Dragon amava precisarla ogni volta, anche se era l'unico motivo per cui li convocava assieme nel suo ufficio. Rimasero quindi in attesa delle informazioni nuove, cioè che cosa riguardasse la missione con precisioni.

Dragon pescò dal marasma di fogli, sapendo perfettamente cosa prendere nonostante la confusione, ed allungò verso di loro due fotografie. I tre si sporsero in avanti per guardarle. Una raffigurava una bella donna, dalla pelle color cioccolato e i capelli neri e ricci radunati in una coda laterale che le scendeva verso il petto. Gli occhi erano nocciola, penetranti e circondati la lunghe ciglia. Le labbra carnose erano piegate in un sorriso, ad illuminare quel viso, reso colorato anche dal velo rosa che portava in testa, con le perline ai bordi che scendevano a decorarle la fronte.

L'altra, al contrario, rappresentava un uomo dallo sguardo burbero e la pelle nera. La mascella era squadrata, ma l'opulenza l'aveva reso massiccio, con i rotoli di grasso che avevano creato tre doppi menti, nascosti appena dagli anelli d'oro che portava al collo. Era completamente depilato, nemmeno le sopracciglia erano rimaste, anche la testa ad uovo era perfettamente liscia. Il viso era illuminato non da un sorriso, ma dai numerosi anelli che portava ovunque: il labbro inferiore, soprattutto, ne aveva talmente tanti che era diventato quasi invisibile. L'unica cosa che lo accomunava alla donna erano gli occhi nocciola penetranti, anche se non possedevano la stessa allegria.

«Sapete chi sono?» Era una sorta di domanda a trabocchetto, perché Dragon pretendeva che i suoi soldati fossero sempre informati di tutto ciò che avveniva nel mondo. Li aveva fatti istruire apposta perché sapessero tutto. Il sapere era potenza.

Koala diede un'occhiata agli altri due, quindi allungò la mano per indicare con l'indice la fotografia della donna. «La regina Atossa del regno di Baharat» affermò. «Non è la sua isola di origine, è stato un matrimonio combinato sette anni fa. Credo che abbia partorito il suo primo maschio un mese fa.» Si rese conto che aver espresso dubbi, in quel “credo”, era stato un errore, ma spesso era noioso ricordarsi tutti questi gossip.

Dragon sembrò non farci caso, per cui Sabo proseguì: «lui invece è suo fratello, il re Serse di Persia, succeduto a suo padre quattro anni fa. Non si hanno notizie certe, ma pare che non scorra buon sangue tra i due».

«No, infatti» confermò Dragon, con un leggero cenno. «Ho avuto notizie da un informatore che Serse intende attaccare il regno della sorella. E non c'è alcun motivo, dato che Baharat è molto più povero rispetto a Persia.»

«So che i re sono spesso idioti» disse Koala, incrociando le braccia. «Ma ci dev'essere una ragione sotto.»

Dragon annuì soddisfatto. «È semplicemente una prova» spiegò. «Vuole mettere alla prova le sue armi e il suo esercito in una battaglia seria, per vedere come va. Se ha successo, non possiamo escludere che tenterà di attaccare altri stati.»

«E prende due piccioni con una fava, attaccando il regno della sorella che odia» concluse Sabo, chiudendo appena gli occhi. Era nei rivoluzionari da anni e aveva assistito e provocato parecchie guerre, ma continuava a non comprenderne il senso. «Come facciamo a fermarlo?»

«Dovete rubare questo.» Dragon allungò verso di loro un'altra fotografia: stavolta non raffigurava una persona, ma un diamante di colore blu a forma di stella.

«Sembra parecchio grande» commentò Koala.

«Oh, lo è.» Dragon non pensava fosse necessario spiegare altro, ma quando li vide che lo fissavano interrogativi, aggiunse: «Da punta a punta sono dieci centimetri». Hack tentò di riprodurre la dimensione con le mani e poi fischiò in ammirazione: faceva ancora più impressione che in fotografia.

«Un diamante può fermare una guerra?» si chiese Koala.

«Ovviamente no» rispose Dragon. «È solo il punto di partenza della vostra missione. Si chiama “Stella Blu” ed è uno dei tesori nazionali della Persia. Il padre di Atossa l'ha usato come dote quando ha fato la figlia in sposa all'estero e Serse non gliel'ha mai perdonato. Farebbe di tutto per riprenderselo, dato che la leggenda dice che porti buona sorte.»

Koala sbuffò: non credeva in queste sciocche superstizioni e ne aveva avuto abbastanza di ricchi che pensavano che ogni cosa valesse più di una vita umana. Sabo invece piegò la bocca in un sorriso: finalmente le cose iniziavano a farsi interessanti. «Quindi quel diamante è il nostro lasciapassare per entrare in Persia e rovinargli i piani di guerra.»

«Che io sappia, Serse è un vero dittatore che comanda con il pugno di ferro» aggiunse Hack. «Sono abbastanza sicuro che si possano trovare molte persone disposte ad insorgere.»

«Si tratta a conti fatti di una dittatura militare, in cui l'ordine è mantenuto da un esercito di fedelissimi a Serse e che possiedono armi avanzate» confermò Dragon. «Non c'è libertà di parole né di riunione e i dissidenti, anche per sospetti minimi, sono condannati a morte. Non è una bella situazione e la gente ha paura.»

«Se gli forniamo appoggio sono sicuro che ci daranno una mano» affermò Sabo. Certo, in molti avrebbero perso la vita, era il prezzo per la libertà che aveva imparato a pagare. Bisognava però rischiare e continuare a combattere per un modo migliore.

«So di per certo che Serse sta facendo affari con qualcuno e si è procurato un arsenale di armi notevoli» disse Dragon, senza negare né appoggiare quello che aveva detto. «Se la popolazione potesse usufruire di queste armi, potrebbe combattere in parità con l'esercito.»

I tre annuirono: avevano capito cosa dovevano fare. Rubare il diamante e offrirlo a Serse in cambio del permesso di entrare in Persia, quindi trovare il deposito delle armi che stava accumulando e contemporaneamente far insorgere la popolazione locale, consegnando loro le armi. A questo punto Serse sarebbe stato deposto e probabilmente chiunque avrebbe preso il suo posto sarebbe stato alleato dei rivoluzionari.

«Puoi consigliarci qualcuno che potrebbe guidare la sommossa?» domandò Hack. Sarebbe stato più rapido, per loro, scatenarla se avessero saputo con chi parlare. Non era facile convincere la popolazione locale senza l'appoggio di qualcuno di loro.

«C'è un uomo che si chiama Etul» rispose Dragon, e Sabo non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso. Era incredibile come il loro capo conoscesse tutto di tutti. «Era sempre stato critico nei confronti del governo di Serse e per questo tutti i suoi figli sono stati uccisi, oltre alla confisca dei beni. Ora vive di elemosine.»

«Come hanno potuto!» esclamò Koala, senza quasi farci attenzione. Fra loro quattro, era la persona che aveva sofferto di più al mondo, che si era avvicinata a quella che si poteva chiamare effettivamente “pura malvagità”, dopo essere stata per anni schiava dei Draghi Celeste, eppure non riusciva a non rimanere orripilata ogni volta che sentiva storie di questo genere.

«Non ha più nulla per cui valga la pena vivere» proseguì Dragon, ignorando quello scoppio oltraggiato, per quanto potesse condividerlo. «Penso che sarebbe disposto a combattere e a morire e che conosca anche altrettante persone come lui.»

«Bene» annuì Sabo. Era sicuro che fossero state loro date abbastanza indicazioni, per cui si stava preparando a lasciare l'ufficio, ma poi notò che Dragon li stava ancora fissando e non era tornato ai suoi impegni, cosa che significava ci fossero altre cose da sapere, per cui si fermò e tornò in piedi davanti alla scrivania.

«Serse si è arricchito, recentemente, grazie ad una nuova miniera d'oro che ha scoperto sulla sua isola» disse allora Dragon, come se il discorso non fosse mai stato interrotto. «Le miniere sono sorvegliate dal suo esercito, ma vi ci lavorano schiavi, per la maggior parte dissidenti del suo regno o naufraghi che hanno avuto la sfortuna di approdare in quel regno.»

«La Persia non fa parte del Governo Mondiale?» Koala fece un risolino che però venne fuori come uno sbuffo esasperato. «Meno male che la schiavitù è vietata.»

«Ufficialmente, sono lavori coatti» spiegò Dragon, esibendo uno dei suoi rari sorrisi, per quanto fossero più spaventosi di quando aveva un'espressione seria. Tutti i presenti in quella stanza sapevano quanto fallose fossero le leggi del Governo Mondiale e quante volte avessero chiuso gli occhi di fronte a certe cose pur di ottenere dei vantaggi personali.

«Possono chiamarli come vogliono» ribatté Koala, anche se il suo nervosismo non era diretto verso di lui.

«Non so in che condizioni siano, ma anche loro potrebbero insorgere, costringendo l'esercito a dividersi su due fronti.» Di nuovo, Dragon finse di non notare i suoi scatti. La capiva, ma dovevano rimanere concentrati. «Potete vendere la “Stella Blu” in cambio di oro e avere così una scusa per entrare nella miniera.»

Sabo rimase a riflettere, chiudendo appena gli occhi. Conosceva i nobili meglio di qualunque altro, anche di Koala, perché aveva vissuto come uno di loro e, per quanto lo disgustasse, riusciva a capire la loro psicologia. «Siamo sicuri che Serse rispetterà gli accordi?» domandò. «Se pensa che la “Stella Blu” gli spetti di diritto, non sarà disposto a pagarla per riaverla, per quanto ricco sia.»

«Già.» Hack, in quanto uomo pesce, aveva una vaga conoscenza di certe persone, ma non ne vedeva mai le implicazioni totali finché Sabo non gliele faceva notare. «Soprattutto considerando che è uno che usa come schiavi dei naufraghi.»

Dragon stava di nuovo sorridendo, quella specie di ghigno che gli si formava sul viso quando era soddisfatto di qualcosa. Sabo non aveva mai capito se lo facesse di proposito ad essere così spaventoso, oppure gli veniva naturale. Aveva comunque imparato ad apprezzare così come veniva.

«Questo» mormorò lentamente, «è un rischio che dovrete correre.»

Non aveva parlato chiaro, ma per i tre fu perfettamente comprensibile: non credeva affatto che Serse avrebbe rispettato gli accordi, tutto il contrario. Se fosse stato così semplice non avrebbe mandato loro. Invece ciò significava che molte cose sarebbero potute andare storte, che avrebbero potuto affrontare numerosi problemi dai quali avrebbero dovuto uscirne non solo con la loro abilità ma anche con la pura forza bruta.

«C'è un'ultima cosa che dovete sapere.» Il ghigno scomparve com'era venuto e Dragon tornò a parlare di lavoro. «Mentre Serse è un regno sotto il Governo Mondiale, Baharat non lo è. Fa parte dell'Impero di uno dei quattro Imperatori Pirata.» Una piccola pausa, per fissare i suoi occhi neri penetranti su Sabo. «Si tratta di Barbabianca.»

Ebbero tutti e tre reazioni differenti, per quanto di accennata sorpresa. Gli occhi di Koala saettarono infatti immediatamente su Sabo, come attendendosi una sua reazione, mentre Hack aveva fatto una leggere esclamazione e poi aveva sorriso appena: come uomo pesce e amico di Jinbe, sapeva bene quanto Barbabianca avesse fatto per la loro razza.

Incredibilmente Sabo aveva avuto la reazione più composta, a parte gli occhi che si erano spalancati in un attimo: poi aveva abbassato lo sguardo, per nascondere il sorriso che gli si stava formando sul volto. Ace era entrato nella Rotta Maggiore già da due anni, ma era la prima volta che poteva avere concretamente una possibilità di incontrarlo. Improvvisamente Serse e la sua crudeltà erano diventati obiettivi di poco conto.

«Ovviamente mi aspetto che siate professionali come al solito» disse Dragon, che non aveva tolto lo sguardo da lui nemmeno per un attimo.

«Ovviamente» confermò Sabo, ma non riusciva a togliersi quel sorriso dal viso nemmeno provandoci, era rimasto praticamente paralizzato.

«Ma Serse attaccherà la sorella pur sapendo che è protetta da Barbabianca?» domandò Hack d'improvviso. Stava ancora pensando a ciò che era successo sull'Isola degli Uomini Pesce e si era reso conto che da quando era diventata un provveditorato di Barbabianca gli attacchi si erano fatti sempre più radi, perché raramente i pirati avevano il coraggio di mettersi contro un Imperatore.

«È arrogante, e questo potrebbe portarlo ad essere stupido» disse Dragon. «Il Nuovo Mondo è grande, di sicuro preparerà l'attacco quando Barbabianca e i suoi saranno troppo lontani per intervenire.»

Certo, era possibile che Barbabianca lo considerasse un affronto personale e tornasse per vendicarsi anche se era troppo tardi per salvare Baharat, ma allo stesso tempo attaccare la Persia avrebbe significato attaccare il Governo Mondiale direttamente e l'equilibrio fra queste potenze si basava proprio sul fatto che cercavano di non mettersi i bastoni fra le ruote a vicenda. Un loro intervento poteva non essere probabile. Per Dragon, Barbabianca restava comunque un pirata, per quanto onorevole, quindi avrebbe preferito intervenire di persona e assicurarsi la fedeltà di entrambi i regni.

«Potrebbe però essere un problema per voi» aggiunse Dragon. «Dopotutto, state andando a derubare la regina Atossa.»

L'angolo delle labbra di Sabo si piegò appena: no, non sarebbe stato per nulla un problema incontrare qualcuno della ciurma di Barbabianca e non perché pensasse di essere in grado di batterli - be', in realtà un po' lo pensava - ma per un motivo solo che si chiamava Ace. Dragon gli scoccò un'occhiata che avrebbe incenerito chiunque ma non Sabo, che lo conosceva fin troppo bene.

«È tutto?» domandò.

«È tutto» confermò Dragon. «Il resto lo lascio a voi, come al solito.» Riprese le fotografie ed iniziò a sistemare tutti i fogli sparsi nella cartellina, senza più guardarli. Ciò era un chiaro segno che la discussione era terminata, quindi i tre lasciarono l'ufficio con un inchino senza aggiungere altro.

«Come procediamo?» domandò Hack. Nonostante sia lui sia Koala ritenessero Sabo decisamente troppo imprudente e spesso sentissero di non potercela fare con le sue pazzie, entrambi rispettavano la sua autorità e si affidavano ai suoi ordini durante le missioni.

«Abbiamo bisogno di più informazioni» disse Sabo. «Dobbiamo procurarci delle mappe di Persia e Baharat, capire dove viene conservata la “Stella Blu” per sapere qual è il momento ideale per rubarla, cose di questo genere.» Come Dragon, era convinto che il potere derivasse anche dalla conoscenza. Non aveva mai avuto problema a studiare cose che davvero lo interessavano, al contrario dei suoi genitori che lo ritenevano uno stupido.

La biblioteca di Baltigo era rifornita di moltissimi volumi e conservava tutti i giornali che uscivano, anche se si sapeva che non erano informazioni sicure, in quanto molti erano controllati direttamente dal Governo Mondiale. In ogni caso, per il gossip erano l'ideale e in un certo senso le storie riguardanti la "Stella Blu" si potevano classificare in quell'ottica. Il bibliotecario, il signor Tremotino, era di salute cagionevole e aveva una malattia alla pelle che gli conferiva un aspetto sinistro, ma aveva una memoria eidetica, per cui bastò chiedere a lui di Atossa e Serse e riuscì in un attimo a procurare loro ogni singolo giornale che possedeva un articolo che li riguardava.

Su Serse, ovviamente, gli articoli glissavano su tutte le stragi che aveva compiuto, limitandosi ad alcuni fatti di nessuna importanza. Si procurarono tuttavia una mappa della Persia, un'isola che era costruita da un'enorme vallata centrale in cui si trovava la capitale e alte montagne che lo circondavano e poi si gettavano direttamente nel mare del Nuovo Mondo. La miniera d'oro di trovava nelle viscere di una di queste, anche se la mappa non specificava quale. Per i prigionieri insorti sarebbe stato difficile raggiungere a piedi la capitale per unirsi alla guerra, ma ciò valeva anche per lo stesso esercito, che sarebbe stato separato in due parti da una catena montuosa. L'unica insenatura era quella del porto, ma era talmente stretta che un attacco sarebbe stato possibile solo se si fosse scatenata in precedenza l'insurrezione interna.

Anche su Atossa c'erano poche notizie, in quanto il suo regno non faceva parte del Governo Mondiale. C'era solo un giornale che si occupava di notizie provenienti da tutti i regni senza distinzioni, perché era gestito da pirati. Tramite questa rivista scoprirono che su Baharat si tenevano spesso delle festività per onorare tutto ciò che riguardava la famiglia reale. La prossima occasione solenne sarebbe stata la presentazione ufficiale del primo figlio maschio, che sarebbe stato presentato ai nobili locali per la prima volta. In queste occasioni Atossa era solita portare la “Stella Blu” alla cintura.

«Credi che sia una buona idea?» domandò Koala, una volta che Sabo gli ebbe spiegato il suo piano, semplice sulla carta ma molto meno se si parlava di metterlo in opera. «Stiamo parlando di rubare alla regina davanti a tutti, dentro il suo palazzo.»

«Sì, mi pare un azzardo.» Sabo ignorò l'occhiataccia che lei gli scoccò, perché sapeva bene che la sua voce suonava decisamente più eccitata di quanto volesse essere. «Ma che alternative abbiamo? Non siamo scassinatori professionisti, non possiamo perdere tempo cercando di elaborare un piano più complicato per penetrare nel palazzo e aprire la cassaforte mentre tutti dormono. Con la confusione della festa sarà più semplice entrare passando inosservati.»

Koala continuò a guardarlo poco convinta. «E immagino che questo non abbia nulla a che fare con il fatto che a queste feste sono sempre presenti dei Comandanti di Barbabianca come rappresentanza, vero?»

«Ammetto che questo potrebbe rendere le cose un po' più difficili.» Di nuovo, il sorriso che aveva sul viso pareva indicare tutto il contrario delle parole che uscivano dalla sua bocca. «Ma di quello non ve ne dovete preoccupare, me ne occuperò io.»

Hack scosse la testa. Anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa intendeva, di una cosa era certo: portava guai. «Sabo...» iniziò, senza nemmeno troppa convinzione. Certe ramanzine non sortivano mai l'effetto che sperava.

«Non starti a preoccupare!» Sabo gli batté la mano su un braccio. «So che la missione viene prima di tutto. Dico solo che se non riuscissimo a toglierci di mezzo i pirati di Barbabianca, potrò lasciare la cosa momentaneamente nelle vostre mani mentre me ne occupo io.»

«E come intendi occupartene?» domandò Koala, incrociando le braccia e aspettando una soluzione che in fondo già sapeva.

«Parlerò ad Ace e gli chiederò di convincere Barbabianca ad aspettare.» I suoi occhi brillavano ed era chiaro che sperava, sperava con tutto se stesso che fosse lui uno dei Comandanti invitati. O comunque di avere qualche possibilità di entrare in contatto con lui. «In ogni caso, ci saremo già assicurati il diamante e voi andrete comunque avanti con la missione.»

«Mi sta bene, ma come puoi essere sicuro che Ace ti creda o che appoggerà il tuo piano?»

«È mio fratello.» Sabo la fissò in maniera strana: trovava oltraggioso che avesse messo in dubbio una cosa del genere. Sì, non si vedevano da quasi dieci anni. Sì, non si parlavano da quasi dieci anni. Ma mai, nemmeno per una volta, Sabo aveva smesso di pensare a loro. Nella sua mente lo scenario in cui Ace non si fidasse di lui o che non fosse disposto ad aiutarlo non esisteva.

Hack e Koala si guardarono fra di loro, poi annuirono: si fidavano entrambi abbastanza per sapere che Sabo non avrebbe messo in pericolo la loro missione per un capriccio personale, avrebbe semplicemente cercato di ottenere qualche soddisfazione. Lei, in realtà, aveva qualche dubbio su Ace, ma il modo con cui Sabo ne parlava continuamente doveva dargli l'idea del rapporto che correva fra loro e non le restava altro che sperare che Ace la pensasse come lui.

«Bene» commentò Sabo, soddisfatto per essere riuscito a convincerli a proseguire con il suo piano. Non che fosse una cosa rara, alla fine lo seguivano sempre e comunque a prescindere da quanto fosse pericolosa il piano che aveva in mente. «Hack, vorrei che tu andassi a nuoto fino a Baharat per fare una prima ricognizione» gli disse. «Abbiamo una mappa, ma non sappiamo esattamente com'è fatto il palazzo e quindi non possiamo escogitare un modo per entrare il più inosservati possibili. Io e Koala ti raggiungeremo con la nave, ma almeno avremo già informazioni quando arriveremo.»

«D'accordo.» Non era una novità, il suo essere un uomo pesce veniva sempre utilizzato da questo punto di vista e lui era più disposto a mettere a disposizione le sue capacità, dato che come forza e capacità era nettamente inferiore a loro.

«Noi invece partiremo fra un paio di giorni, il tempo di verificare e preparare tutte le cose che potrebbero esserci utili in missione» disse a Koala e le annuì.

Era eccitato, fin troppo, considerando quello che stavano andando a fare e il re che dovevano affrontare, ma non poteva farci nulla, dato che si trattava di suo fratello. Non lo vedeva da anni, anche se aveva seguito le sue imprese sui giornali, e gli era pesato sapere che il suo ruolo come rivoluzionario gli impediva di andare a cercarlo liberamente. Adesso aveva l'occasione di incontrarlo, anche solo per un attimo: essere eccitato era il minimo.


	2. Due

Era sembrata una buona idea, inizialmente. L'ideale per entrare nel palazzo senza essere notati pareva proprio nascondersi all'interno di uno dei numerosi carri che portavano le provviste per la festa che si sarebbe tenuta quella sera, dato che erano coloro che venivano fatti entrare senza troppi controlli al cancello, l'unica apertura che si apriva nelle alte mura che circondavano l'interno enorme giardino, nascondendo alla vista l'interno. Non che il palazzo reale non si vedesse, dato che era enorme anche a distanza, ma quelle mura avevano impedito ad Hack di indagare più a fondo sulla situazione.

Dato che non avevano alcune notizia sulla pianta del palazzo, né che fine facessero le provviste quando erano all'interno, il carro scelto era stato quello che trasportava la carne di mostro marino: l'enorme serpente verde era stato tagliato a grandi fette in verticale, cosa che lo faceva apparire da fuori come ancora intero, e disossato, e che lasciava a Sabo un bel posto dove nascondersi all'interno del suo ventre. Da fuori era invisibile, anche se qualcuno avesse alzato il telo che proteggeva la carne per assicurarsi che stessero trasportando effettivamente quello che dichiaravano.

Quel nascondiglio era ottimo, ma puzzava. Puzzava di sangue e di pesce contemporaneamente, puzzava in una maniera nauseante. Probabilmente non ci avrebbe fatto caso se non avesse dovuto starci nascosto all'interno. Ovviamente si era protetto con un poncho di plastica, in maniera da non rimanere sporco per il resto del tempo, ma quello non poteva proteggergli le narici. Era sicuro che avrebbe perso la sensibilità agli odori per anni, dopo quella vicenda.

Quando fu certo che fossero all'interno del giardino reale, ma ancora abbastanza lontani dal palazzo, sgusciò fuori del corpo del serpente e strusciò fino al bordo del carro. Alzò con un dorso della mano la stoffa che lo chiudeva quel tanto che bastava per verificare la situazione all'esterno: oltre ai guidatori, il carro era affiancato da una serie di guardie. Erano abbastanza numerose da impedirgli di uscire senza essere scoperto.

Allora tornò all'interno e si spostò nel luogo dove più o meno doveva esserci una delle ruote. Strinse le dita ad artiglio di drago e le riempì d'Haki, quindi le immerse nel legno. Dosò la forza in modo da spaccarlo in due, ma senza che si avvertisse eccessivo rumore. Un attimo dopo le schegge volarono da tutte le parti e il carro si inclinò totalmente dalla parte della ruota colpita.

Sabo fece un balzo in orizzontale per afferrare l'altra estremità e quando fu sicuro che tutte le guardie si fossero spostate da un lato a controllare quello che era successo, saltò fuori, protetto dal fondo del carro inclinato e di corsa andò a nascondersi nella folta vegetazione che si trovava ai lati della strada d'accesso.

Non riusciva, a quella distanza, a sentire tutti i discorsi delle guardie, che per altro parlavano in un dialetto stretto, ma capì che non sospettavano minimamente che quello che era avvenuto dipendeva da un intervento esterno, per cui poteva rilassarsi e rimanere nascosto finché non fossero arrivati i soccorsi a riparare il carro.

L'attesa si fece anche più lunga perché nel frattempo altre persone con le provviste li avevano raggiunti e la carovana era diventata enorme, quasi più del mostro marino stesso. Poi, finalmente, gli ultimi rumori delle ruote dei carri che premevano rotolando sul terreno della strada svanirono in lontananza e Sabo tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era dentro.

Aveva sempre pensato che il rischio di possedere dei giardini enormi fosse poter permettere agli estranei di intrufolarsi all'interno disponendo di una serie di nascondigli impossibili da trovare. Difatti, le guardie che facevano i turni sulle mura potevano limitarsi a controllare l'esterno, ma il terreno interno era così che il loro guardo si sarebbe perso. Se inoltre si aggiungeva che la vegetazione che decorava quel particolare giardino avrebbe fatto invidia come rigogliosità alle mangrovie di Sabaody, il che gli permetteva di procedere praticamente parallelo alla strada e di fatto essere abbastanza nascosto da non essere individuato.

Aveva abbandonato il poncho in uno dei cespugli, ma sentiva ancora quella maledetta puzza di pesce. Se fosse stato scoperto, sarebbe stata quella la causa, ne era certo. Fortunatamente, piano piano, riuscì a percepire altri odori, come quello intenso della foresta che stava attraversando.

Questa diventava più rada da permettergli di individuare il palazzo, composto da tre ali a ferro di cavallo, e quattro piani. La particolarità di questo erano le varie colonnine che si alzavano agli angoli e i tetti a cupola. Ciò che però interessava maggiormente Sabo era la facciata: non era liscia come quella di molti palazzi, ma era totalmente decorata con motivi geometrici a rilievo, cosa che gli avrebbe facilitato la vita nell'arrampicarsi prima di entrare.

Attorno al palazzo vero e proprio il giardino era normale, composto di basse aiuole, siepi tagliate in maniera artistica e fontane che spruzzavano acqua verso il cielo. Tuttavia, la foresta continuava, in un certo senso, separando completamente quella piccola oasi artistica dalle vere e proprie mura, che invece non avevano alcuna decorazione, erano funzionali e basta.

I carri delle provviste che arrivavano a palazzo non attraversavamo i giardini in maniera retta fino all'ingresso principale, ma svoltavano a sinistra per poi scomparire dietro una delle ali del palazzo, per cui Sabo immaginò che vi si trovassero le cucine. Le stanze residenziali dovevano quindi essere nell'ala destra, quindi prese quella direzione, rimanendo sempre nascosto nella foresta al limite della strada.

Una volta arrivato davanti alla facciata dell'ala destra, fece un calcolo mentale di quanto tempo avrebbe preso attraversare in fretta quella parte di strada ed aiuole che lo separava dal palazzo ed arrampicarsi almeno fino al primo piano. Probabilmente meno di cinque minuti, ma potevano bastare ai soldati sulle mura per individuarlo: normalmente le guardie osservavano l'esterno, ma sarebbe bastato che una di loro si voltasse al momento sbagliato per rovinare tutto il piano.

Prese dalla tasca il piccolo lumacofonino dei rivoluzionari, che non poteva essere intercettato, e chiamò Koala.

«Sei dentro?» fu il modo di rispondere di lei.

«Nel giardino, sì» disse Sabo. «Per il palazzo ho bisogno di una mano. Una diversione per le guardie sulle mura.» Alzò lo sguardo per osservare il sole e stabilire una direzione. «Nel lato est.»

«Va bene.» Koala non chiese nemmeno che cosa aveva in mente, né che cosa avrebbe fatto per distrarre i soldati. «Quanto ti serve?»

«Cinque minuti dovrebbero essere sufficienti. Ci aggiorniamo dopo.»

«Ricevuto.» Ed abbassò la cornetta.

Sabo ripose il lumacofonino nella tasca e si abbassò, strusciando vicino alla strada il più possibile, in maniera da essere pronto a staccare quando fosse venuto il momento. Non dovette attendere tanto, perché pochi minuti dopo sentì una delle guardie urlare qualcosa e degli scalpiccii lontani. Allora scattò in avanti e fu subito sotto la facciata, poi si aggrappò usando la decorazione per appoggiare i piedi e le mani ed arrampicarsi.

Nel mentre, aveva usato l'Haki della percezione per essere sicuro che nessuno fosse nella stanza che aveva puntato, quindi poté spaccare il vetro della finestra senza il pericolo che qualcuno dall'interno lo notasse e poi infilò la mano per aprila. Vi balzò dentro, accucciandosi immediatamente sotto il davanzale per diventare invisibile. Quando fu sicuro che nessuno aveva notato la sua intrusione, si alzò e chiuse la finestra. Tirò anche le tende, in maniera che da lontano non si notasse il vetro rotto.

Si guardò attorno per vedere esattamente in che stanza era entrato: si trattava di una camera da letto matrimoniale. Ovviamente era enorme ed era composta da un bagno personale, una camera-armadio ed un salottino privato.

Sabo sapeva che i palazzi che si rispettavano avevano numerose camere per gli ospiti e considerano che si trovava in uno reale non c'era dubbio che queste stanze fossero numerose e fossero state preparate per contenere tutti gli invitati della festa di quella sera. Dato che molti venivano dai villaggi vicini, se non da altre isole, nessuno sarebbe tornato a casa se non il giorno successivo.

Dato che non sentiva presenze nel corridoio, aprì la porta e controllò: l'intero corridoio, decorato in maniera molto simile alla facciata, era composto da una serie di porte, ma solo alcune di queste avevano la chiave appesa alla serratura. Controllando con l'Haki della percezione, si accorse che quelle senza corrispondevano a quelle in cui c'era qualcuno all'interno, ospiti già arrivati a cui era stata assegnata una stanza.

Allora Sabo prese la chiave, ammirandone il portachiavi a tema con il resto dell'arredamento, e si chiuse dentro girandola nella serratura. Non poteva essere sicuro che le camere non fossero già state assegnate, ma era anche possibile che fossero gli ospiti stessi a sceglierle secondo le loro preferenze tra quelle disponibili. In questo caso, sarebbe stato al sicuro fino a sera. Riprese il Lumacofonino.

«Sono dentro» disse solo.

«Benissimo. Ci sono stati problemi?»

«Non mi pare, nessuno mi ha visto e sono in un posto che non dovrebbe essere controllato.

«Come restiamo d'accordo per stasera?» Quando era la lavoro, Koala era di poche parole.

«La festa inizia alle nove, per cui immagino che i reali si facciano vivi per le dieci, se non dopo» spiegò Sabo. Ricordava con orrore le attese interminabili quando i suoi genitori lo costringevano ad accompagnarlo alle serate mondane nella speranza di organizzare il suo matrimonio. «Facciamo per le undici per sicurezza.»

«Va bene.» Avevano progettato che Koala avrebbe preparato un diversivo, in modo che persino nella stanza da ballo l'attenzione sarebbe stata distolta quel tanto che bastava a Sabo  di entrare correndo e strappare la “Stella Blu” dalla cintura della regina Atossa. Certo, dopo sarebbe scattato l'allarme, ma sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Senza più doversi nascondere, Sabo avrebbe potuto liberarsi con facilità dei soldati che avrebbero tentato di fermarlo.

Avrebbe voluto fare un giro di perlustrazione per individuare la via di fuga più veloce, ma sentiva che c'erano ancora troppe persone in giro e di sicuro ne sarebbero arrivate altre ad occupare le stanze del suo corridoio. La cosa migliore era aspettare l'inizio della festa, quando tutti gli ospiti sarebbero stati radunati nel salone e le cameriere nei paraggi ad occuparsi delle portate.

Allora si tolse le scarpe per dargli una pulita nel lavandino, dato che a suo parere sapevano ancora troppo di sangue di mostro marino - anche il resto secondo lui puzzava, ma non si fidava a farsi un bagno completo, per il momento. Poi si sdraiò sul letto, senza sgualcire troppo il copriletto perfettamente stirato, ad attendere l'inizio della festa.

 

Come delegazione dei Pirati di Barbabianca, erano stati inviati Satch e Vista. In realtà non è che fossero stati invitati, avevano vinto a morra cinese con gli altri comandanti, dato che a tutti piaceva andare a determinati tipi di festa, ingozzarsi di cibo diverso dal solito e mescolarsi a nuova gente. Marco, invece, non aveva avuto bisogno di scommettere alcunché, si dava per scontato che sarebbe andato, soprattutto quando era stato stabilito che ci sarebbe stato Satch. Il suo compito effettivo era quello di controllare che gli altri due non combinassero casini. Gli spettava sia perché era il più responsabile là dentro, sia perché aveva l'immensa sfortuna non di non potersi ubriacare.

Così Marco passava il tempo appoggiato con la schiena ad una delle colonne che costellavano la stanza da ballo, di fatto limitandola ad un preciso rettangolo che culminava nel baldacchino con i troni reali, sorseggiando quello che pareva un superalcolico ma che il suo frutto del diavolo avrebbe assorbito in un attimo. Il suo sguardo passava rapido sui presenti, per individuare atteggiamenti sospetti, quindi si fermava sulla culla, sistemata davanti al trono, ogni qual volta qualcuno ci si avvicinasse per porre i suoi omaggi al bambino. La cerimonia del battesimo era già avvenuta, quindi la maggior parte della gente preferiva passare il tempo a bere e a chiacchierare, cosa che rendeva il suo compito più semplice.

Sarebbe stato ancora più semplice se non avesse dovuto anche preoccuparsi dei suoi due compagni di ciurma, che al contrario erano quelli che gli davano più preoccupazioni. La gente in quel posto non aveva paura dei pirati, dato che erano stati più volte protetti da loro, al contrario ne erano decisamente interessanti e né Satch né Vista avevano la minima intenzione di non passare come possibili elementi di intrattenimento. Ma Marco sapeva che non dovevano in alcun modo esagerare e quindi doveva stare all'erta pronto ad intervenire.

«Dovresti lasciarti andare, sai» gli disse Satch, avvicinandosi alla colonna che serviva da postazione di vedetta. «Cosa vuoi che succeda?»

«Già la tua ubriacatura potrebbe essere un problema» replicò Marco secco. Satch sbuffò: non aveva mai nascosto che trovava un difetto l'incapacità di Marco di subire in alcun modo gli effetti dell'alcol. «Non dovrebbe succedere nulla, ma lascio a voi il divertimento» aggiunse, accennando con il capo a Vista, dall'altra parte della stanza, che metteva in mostra le sue capacità con la spada affettando un melograno per un paio di signore che parevano estasiate dall'esibizione.

Satch parve irritato dal fatto che bastasse così poco ad attirare l'attenzione e marciò in quella direzione con l'intenzione di mettersi in competizione con il compagno. Marco tornò a rilassarsi appoggiato alla sua colonna e terminò il liquido che aveva nel bicchiere. Satch aveva ragione, probabilmente non sarebbe successo nulla. Baharat era un paese relativamente povero, che sopravviveva più grazie all'agricoltura e all'allevamento interno che con risorse naturali o floridi commerci. Nessuno era interessato a quel paese, che lui sapesse, nemmeno il Governo Mondiale. Solo loro, a cui invece le provviste facevano decisamente comodo, soprattutto a fronte di un compito semplice come quello di proteggerli.

Erano già stati a diverse feste organizzate dalla regina Atossa e dal suo consorte e non era mai successo nulla, a parte il mal di testa dei suoi compagni il giorno successivo: gli alcolici di Baharat erano particolarmente rinomati. Fu anche per questo motivo che su colto impreparato da ciò che avvenne dopo: nonostante avesse detto che sarebbe rimasto attivo, una parte di lui aveva finito per rilassarsi decisamente troppo, sicuro per l'esperienza che non avrebbero avuto problemi di sorta. Ma, si doveva anche ammettere che parte del merito era da imputarsi a coloro che avevano organizzato il furto.

Iniziò tutto da un rumore di esplosioni all'esterno, cosa che attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti. Marco scattò sull'attenti preoccupato, ma gli fu subito chiaro che non si trattava di bombe né di cannonate, il rumore era decisamente diverso da quello a cui era abituato dopo anni di battaglie in mare. Non c'era nemmeno stato quel tremore solito del terreno. Si allungò comunque per guardare fuori dalle ampie vetrate che dalla sala da ballo davano sul balcone e poi sui giardini antistanti e gli occhi gli si riempirono di luci consecutive che partivano dal basso e illuminavano tutto il cielo, prima di spegnersi.

«I fuochi d'artificio!» gridò qualcuno dietro di lui, con voce estasiata.

Pareva essersi preoccupato per nulla, si trattava semplicemente di uno spettacolo previsto ma non annunciato, quando sentì chiaramente la voce della regina Atossa che gridava. Si voltò in un istante, il tempo di vedere una figura veloce sfrecciargli accanto, oltre il balcone, con il mantello nero che sventolava dietro di lei. Il suo primo istinto fu di seguirla, ma lo trattenne perché doveva assicurarsi prima che la regina stesse bene. Non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di avvicinarsi per capire quello che era successo: la “Stella Blu” era un diamante così enorme che la sua scomparsa dalla cintura di Atossa era qualcosa che balzava immediatamente all'occhio.

I suoi occhi saettarono nella stanza per controllare Satch e Vista: nonostante l'alcol che avevano nel corpo, erano già pronti e attivi a controllare quello che era successo. Marco sapeva che non aveva bisogno di dire loro nulla, se si erano accorti - e lo erano, ne era certo - di ciò che era successo. Aspettò che si voltassero verso di lui e una volta che incrociarono il suo sguardo annuì e, senza aggiungere altro, trasformò le sue braccia in ali e si gettò all'inseguimento del ladro.

 

Sabo aveva optato per la soluzione più spettacolare: scappare direttamente dalla finestra della sala da ballo che dava sul balcone. Non era certo per manie di protagonista, anche se non poteva negare di aver fatto un leggero sorriso al pensiero, ma semplicemente perché era l'unica via di fuga davvero rapida. I fuochi d'artificio che Koala aveva fatto scoppiare avevano attratto tutte le persone della sala, il che gli assicurava i due minuti che gli servivano per attraversare lo spazio dal trono al balcone senza essere quasi notato, o almeno fermato. 

Anche la stessa regina era distratta da quella scena, anche se in una maniera diversa da quella degli altri ospiti: lei infatti sapeva che non erano previsti fuochi d'artificio. Quindi era balzata in piedi assieme al suo consorte, ma invece di chiamare subito qualcuno i suoi occhi avevano indugiato un minuto di troppo sulle luci del cielo, il che aveva consentito a Sabo di correre verso di lei, afferrare la “Stella Blu” e strappargliela dalla cintura. Solo allora Atossa gridò, ma era troppo tardi, perché Sabo aveva già preso la rincorsa verso l'esterno.

Aveva previsto di proteggersi con l'Haki mentre spaccava la vetrata del balcone, ma fu abbastanza fortunato da non averne bisogno, perché era una serata così calda che avevano disposto che rimanesse aperta. Ciò gli facilitò la fuga perché fu sul balcone senza nemmeno aver fatto un rumore, anzi, coperto a sufficienza degli scoppi dei fuochi d'artificio nel cielo, quindi un attimo dopo si era gettato al di sotto, incurante dell'altezza, atterrando con facilità all'interno di un'aiuola.

Non aveva più molto tempo, i fuochi non sarebbero durati a lungo, quindi scelse il lato delle mura la cui direzione portava verso il mare più velocemente. Le guardie di ronda sapevano che quello spettacolo non era previsto, per cui erano più interessate a capirne la causa che a controllare il palazzo, dove avrebbero dovuto lasciare il compito ai loro colleghi, la maggior parte dei quali era però salita al terzo piano a controllare che nella sala da ballo la situazione fosse sotto controllo. Sabo si liberò con un paio di calci delle poche che ebbero il coraggio di mettersi sulla sua strada e poi balzò sulle mura e da lì prese la spinta per salire sul tetto della casa più vicina: era fuori del palazzo.

Non si voltò nemmeno un attimo a controllare dietro di sé, ma continuò a correre con la “Stella Blu” stretta fermamente nella mano sinistra sudata. Non avrebbe completato la missione finché non l'avesse consegnata a Serse, quindi non aveva il tempo di rilassarsi almeno finché non avesse lasciato Baharat. Le voci delle guardie che si erano accorte della sua fuga erano ormai scomparse in lontananza, ma lui non rallentò il passo, con lo sguardo fisso verso l'orizzonte nero che si estendeva davanti a lui.

Nonostante fosse notte, la strada era sufficientemente illuminata dalla luce degli edifici per permettergli di vedere dove stava andando. Tuttavia, era anche abbastanza scuro per fargli notare immediatamente quello che sembrava un fuoco fatuo di colore azzurro che veniva nella sua direzione. Si fermò quando la vide superarlo con l'intenzione di atterrare davanti a lui e fece istintivamente un passo indietro: ma era appena arrivato sul tetto e quindi era al limite dello spazio disponibile.

Marco aveva già fatto scomparire tutte le fiamme che lo circondavano quando assumeva completamente l'aspetto di una fenice, facendo tornare la zona nella semi oscurità, e adesso stava in piedi di fronte a lui. Il suo viso era completamente inespressivo, come se l'intero incidente avvenuto sotto i suoi occhi non l'avesse minimamente scalfito. Fissò Sabo come per studiarlo, con una certa attenzione clinica che gli provocò dei brividi lungo la schiena.

«E' stato un bello spettacolo» concesse infine, allungando finalmente le labbra in un sorriso gentile. «Adesso, ti dispiacerebbe molto restituirmelo?» Parlava con un tono di voce molto calmo, come se si trovasse a fare una conversazione casuale con qualcuno che aveva incontrato per strada. Era evidente che era così certo dei suoi mezzi da non doversi nemmeno preoccupare di fare sul serio.

Sabo strinse la presa sulla “Stella Blu” e ricambiò lo sguardo. Sentiva il cuore battergli nel petto e non credeva fosse dovuto esclusivamente alla corsa. Aveva davanti il Comandante della Prima Flotta dei Pirati di Barbabianca e la cosa non poteva lasciarlo indifferente. Innanzitutto, perché si trattava di una delle ciurme più famose della storia della pirateria, di cui Sabo aveva letto ammirato quando era ancora un bambino intrappolato nel regno di Goa, e vederli dal vivo era un po' come incontrare una pop star. E seconda ma non meno importante ragione era che si trattava di un compagno di suo fratello.

Non sapeva ancora quali ragioni avessero spinto Ace ad unirsi ai pirati di Barbabianca, sapeva solo quello che aveva letto suoi giornali e non erano certo informazioni attendibili o sufficienti. Perciò studiava la persona che aveva davanti come se potesse rivelargli ciò che voleva sapere: com'era andata con Ace? Stava bene? Era felice? Erano davvero tante le domande che gli si accatastavano nella mente e che avrebbe voluto fare.

Invece disse solo: «Dopo tutta la fatica che ho fatto, sarebbe un po' un peccato, non credi?».

Forse era per la delusione che Ace non fosse tra i Comandanti presenti alla festa, o forse perché quando entrava in “modalità missione” era difficile distrarlo, ma il suo cervello era completamente concentrato sulla sua priorità e non lasciava spazio alle distrazioni, per quanto queste fossero importanti per lui. Non era il momento di sedersi ad un bar a chiedere a Marco di raccontargli di Ace. Lo desiderava, ma riusciva a trattenerlo dentro di sé senza che questi desideri parlassero per lui.

«Posso capire» concesse Marco dolcemente. «Ma di fatto non posso lasciartelo fare. Non è meglio risparmiare una fatica ad entrambi?»

Posso batterlo? Questa era la prima domanda che gli si era affacciata alla mente. Sabo era certo che i pirati di Barbabianca fossero una categoria superiore rispetto alle persone con cui gli capitava di scontrarsi normalmente, ma lui si era allenato da una vita per essere in condizioni di combattere ad armi pari con chiunque gli si parasse davanti, quindi non si sarebbe sottratto ad una sfida.

Poi però si rese conto che quel pensiero era più un suo desiderio personale di mettersi alla prova che una decisione giusta da prendere per completare la missione. C'erano altri due Comandanti di Barbabianca in giro, senza contare che sicuramente le guardie si sarebbero messe in allarme e combattere contro l'intero esercito di Baharat non era qualcosa che aveva progettato. Al momento la sua priorità era mantenere il possesso della “Stella Blu” nelle mani dei rivoluzionari.

«Sì» disse infine. «Credo che risparmierò la fatica ad entrambi.» Sapeva che Marco si sarebbe messo in allarme comunque, se quello che aveva letto sul suo conto era vero, ma era l'unica cosa che gli era venuta in mente per cercare di prendere un po' di tempo. Un secondo dopo aveva lanciato il diamante in lontananza, verso il mare. Erano abbastanza vicini e lui aveva abbastanza forza nelle braccia perché superasse il limite dell'isola e precipitasse nelle acque scure con un piccolo “pluff” non udibile da dove si trovavano loro.

Marco aveva seguito il volo del diamante con lo sguardo finché questo non era scomparso in mare, ma quell'istante diede il tempo a Sabo di riempire le sue braccia di Haki e di immergere i pugni nelle tegole. «Respiro del Drago!» Non aveva avuto tempo di valutare esattamente dove fosse il “cuore” del tetto su cui erano appoggiati, quindi sapeva che la distruzione non sarebbe stata grande come al solito, ma in questo caso bastava che fosse un colpo abbastanza a sorpresa da rallentare Marco e permettere a lui di sparire.

Chiedendo perdono al proprietario della casa a cui aveva distrutto il tetto, saltò giù e si immerse nei vicoli della parte vecchia di Baharat. La “Stella Blu” era al sicuro. Utilizzare il piano di riserva era qualcosa che avrebbe preferito non fare, ma non gli era rimasta altra scelta. Aveva cosparso la propria mano di un liquido che si illuminava al contatto con l'acqua di mare, liquido che si era trasferito sul diamante, di modo che Hack, che stava aspettando immerso nell'acqua del porto, potesse individuarlo facilmente. Avevano stabilito la direzione e Sabo era certo di averla rispettata.

Koala emerse da uno degli stretti vicoli e gli fece cenno. Lui annuì e subito la seguì: entrambi si nascosero in un angolo buio, dietro una tenda abbandonata, per avere un attimo di tempo mentre le persone sfrecciavano nella via principale.

«Ho spedito il diamante ad Hack, a quest'ora dovrebbe averlo già recuperato» le disse in fretta. «Raggiungilo e partite appena è possibile.»

«Vieni anche tu!»

«Non posso» replicò lui. «Devo fare da esca. Se andassimo tutti assieme non smetterebbero di cercarci, non farebbero partire navi o individuerebbero subito una che sta viaggiando. Ma se li distraggo vi darò abbastanza tempo per allontanarvi di qui.»

Per di più, Marco volava, il che gli dava la possibilità di raggiungere una nave in fretta. Era vero che poi sarebbe stato da solo contro loro tre, ma Sabo non escludeva che potesse trasportare qualcuno sulla schiena e avrebbe comunque preferito evitare uno scontro diretto con un pirata di Barbabianca. Per quanto trovasse irregolare poter volare, non poteva negare che l'avrebbe utilizzato anche lui come vantaggio se avesse potuto.

Koala lo fissò intensamente. Stava cercando di capire se la proposta di Sabo fosse davvero la migliore per la missione, o dipendesse in larga parte dal suo desiderio di incontrare Ace, cosa che gli era stata negata dalla sua assenza al ballo. Il suo sguardo era serio, per quanto si guardasse intorno e le sue mani si muovessero per cercare di valutare se avessero ancora abbastanza tempo. Lei si poté dire soddisfatta: non c'era da preoccuparsi, per Sabo stava venendo prima la missione.

«D'accordo» acconsentì. «Ci dirigeremo direttamente verso Persia e poi aspetteremo tue notizie.»

«Datemi una settimana massimo» decise Sabo. «Se non vi contatto, andate avanti con il piano da soli.»

Non aveva esitazioni a lasciare tutto nelle loro mani, dopo i fratelli i suoi due compagni erano le persone di cui si fidava maggiormente, sia come persone sia per le loro capacità. Quanto a lui, non sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo. Aveva alcuni piani in mente, nel caso le cose fossero andate troppo male, ma il suo obiettivo primario era far perdere tempo agli inseguitori e poi nascondersi finché non si fossero rassegnati e avessero smesso di cercarlo. Ma una parte di lui era già convinta che non gli sarebbe andata così bene. Era un rischio che valeva la pena correre.

«Va'!»

«Fa' attenzione» gli disse Koala. Gli strinse solo per un attimo la spalla, quindi balzò fuori dal nascondiglio improvvisato e si mise a correre verso il porto senza più voltarsi indietro.

Sabo aspettò che fosse scomparsa nel buio dei vicoli, prima di uscire e dirigersi nella direzione opposta a quella che aveva preso lei. Ritornò in un attimo nella via principale, il tempo necessario, sperava, a farsi scorgere da qualcuno, quindi tornò ad immergersi nei vicoli più nascosti della città.

I suoi sensi erano all'erta per ogni minimo rumore e presenza e fu solo grazie a quelli che riuscì all'ultimo ad evitare un fendente che era diretto nella sua direzione. Si abbassò e rotolò di lato mentre due tagli netti si aprivano nel palazzo dietro di lui. Sabo balzò immediatamente in piedi, ma dovette schivare un altro colpo che gli era arrivato alle spalle, chinandosi e spingendosi con la mano poggiata a terra. Ciò però lo aveva spinto contro la facciata del palazzo, con entrambe le due direzioni del vicolo in cui si trovava bloccate dai due avversari.

Satch e Vista, gli altri due Comandanti presenti alla festa, si erano uniti all'inseguimento. Sabo ebbe appena il tempo di alzare lo sguardo per vedere se c'era un cornicione da usare come spinta per scappare dall'unica via ancora disponibile, quella del cielo, quando anche Marco atterrò planando davanti a lui proprio da quella direzione. Se contro uno era certo di potersela giocare, tre sarebbe stato un azzardo che non gli conveniva rischiare.

Per di più, stavolta Marco era arrabbiato, il che lo convinceva che era meglio non provare nemmeno a combattere, ma distrarli in qualche altra maniera. Oramai Koala doveva essere vicina alla nave, quindi ancora qualche minuto e sarebbero riusciti a salpare senza che nessuno li fermasse. Tra l'altro, Sabo non era preoccupato per nulla. Forse era perché si trattava dei compagni di Ace, ma sentiva un'istantanea simpatia verso quei pirati che lo spingeva ad essere tranquillo nonostante la situazione.

Alzò lentamente le braccia. «Mi arrendo» disse.

«Non è troppo facile così?» ridacchiò Satch. «Ti abbiamo battuto, tutto qui.»

Sabo gli scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco. _Non mi avete battuto! Non abbiamo nemmeno combattuto!_ Ma per fortuna il suo cervello era ancora settato sulla missione e la sua bocca rimase ben chiusa rispetto a quello che il cervello gli suggeriva.

Marco non pareva condividere l'entusiasmo del compagno, perché continuava a fissare Sabo come prevedendo che stesse aspettando l'occasione giusta per filarsela. Cosa che effettivamente lui avrebbe fatto, se non avesse avuto una motivazione più impellente per cui quella situazione non era poi così svantaggiosa. Dopo essersi assicurato che Sabo effettivamente non sarebbe andato da nessuna parte, lo spinse contro la parete ed iniziò a perquisirlo. Non fu sorpreso di trovargli in tasca un lumacofonino, ma Sabo aveva già deciso di viaggiare leggero - tanto da non avere con sé nemmeno il suo bastone - per cui non c'erano altri oggetti che potessero dare un indizio della sua identità o del suo piano.

«Non ha il diamante?» domandò Satch, che aveva fissato tutta l'operazione con attenzione, anche se era più un dato di fatto dato che non era stato trovato durante la perquisizione.

«L'ha gettato in mare» fu la risposta di Marco, secca. Era sicuro di essersi sbagliato e che in realtà la “Stella Blu” fosse nascosta da qualche parte tra le pieghe del vestito, scambiata con un falso che invece ora era sul fondo dell'oceano, ma la spiegazione era evidentemente un'altra.

«Cosa?!» esclamò Satch inorridito. «E ora come facciamo a ritrovarlo?»

«Oh, quindi è quel tipo di persona» commentò Vista. «Meglio danneggiare se stessi pur di fare un dispetto agli altri.»

«No» affermò Marco. «Non credo che sia così.» Fissò Sabo intensamente: non aveva più detto nulla ed era apparso incredibilmente docile, per uno che era in grado di spaccare un tetto con quella velocità e facilità. «Hai dei complici, vero?» domandò, alzando il lumacofonino come prova: non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno se non avesse dovuto contattare qualcuno. «Dove sono? Dov'è il diamante?»  
Sabo ricambiò lo sguardo senza alcuna paura, con un'espressione neutra. Il suo cervello stava però girando a ritmo vorticoso per trovare una soluzione accettabile al suo problema. Non avrebbe ammesso di aver avuto degli aiuti, benché fosse chiaro, dato che l'intero suo scopo era quello di permettere loro di scappare. Il che significava che doveva dare a Marco qualcosa che fosse sufficiente a fargli perdere interesse a trovare Koala e Hack.

«Volete sapere dov'è il diamante e perché mi serve?» parlò finalmente. «Ve lo dirò. Ma ad una condizione.»

Ne era certo, a Marco non era sfuggita il modo in cui aveva formulato la frase. L'aveva fatto per incuriosirlo, per spronarlo a chiedersi se la “Stella Blu” non avesse dentro di sé un significato nascosto o se il furto avesse un motivo che non fossero semplicemente i soldi. Ciò l'avrebbe spinto ad accettare le sue richieste, pur di saperlo, dato che la questione poteva riguardare la regina Atossa e quindi, indirettamente, i pirati di Barbabianca.

«Quale?» domandò infine. Non gli piaceva l'idea di trattare.

Era stato molto, molto difficile per Sabo trattenere il sorriso che l'idea gli stava procurando. «Lo dirò ad una persona sola, Ace Pugno di Fuoco.»

«No» fu la risposta immediata di Marco. Poi però non riuscì a mantenere il proposito e aggiunse: «Perché?».  
«Questo» mormorò Sabo dolcemente, «non vi deve interessare.»

«Invece sì.» Era stato Vista a parlare, quello dei tre che appariva più quieto. «Si tratta di un nostro compagno, è il minimo assicurarci che sia al sicuro.» Marco annuì. Era evidente che avevano avuto la stessa impressione, ossia che fosse tutto parte di un qualche tipo di piano per giungere ad Ace. Il motivo poteva non essere chiaro, benché Marco potesse sospettare che c'entrasse il governo e Gold Roger, ma di sicuro non avrebbe permesso che Ace potesse correre dei rischi.

«Capisco» disse Sabo e questa volta lasciò il sorriso libero di increspargli le labbra, ma era leggermente malinconico, mentre abbassava lo sguardo a terra. Era felice che Ace avesse trovato delle persone che tenevano così tanto a lui e che si preoccupavano della sua salute, tuttavia gli mancavano i giorni in cui non c'era nessun altro che loro tre. «Potete prendere tutte le precauzioni che ritenete necessarie, non m'interessa. Ho solo intenzione di parlare con lui.»

Marco e Vista non apparvero comunque soddisfatti di quella proposta, nonostante Sabo avesse cercato di essere il più rassicurante possibile. «Amico» disse Satch, dopo essersi avvicinato e avergli messo un braccio attorno alle spalle. «Non credi che sia meglio per tutti risolvere la situazione qui, tra di noi? Il Babbo è una bravissima persona, ma sai, nemmeno lui ha tanta pazienza con chi attacca i regni sotto la sua protezione. E nessuno di noi vuole vederlo arrabbiato, vero?»

Vista annuì vigorosamente: non che Barbabianca si fosse mai arrabbiato con loro, ma avevano sperimentato comunque come poteva essere in certe circostanze. «D'altronde, se davvero vuoi solo parlare con Ace, penso che anche lui sarebbe meglio disposto nei tuoi confronti se sapesse che sei stato così gentile da restituirci il diamante.»

Se la situazione fosse stata normale, o se davvero avesse fatto tutto quel macello solo per incontrare Ace, avrebbe accettato senza pensarci un attimo. Ma Sabo seguiva degli ordini e il fatto che conservassero il diamante abbastanza a lungo era una cosa fondamentale, per il quale, suo malgrado, parlare con Ace era qualcosa che passava in secondo piano.

«Potete cercare di farmi parlare inutilmente con tutti i mezzi che volete, se vi piace perdere tempo» disse allora. Contemporaneamente, concentrò l'Haki nella mano destra e piegò le dita ad artiglio per poi infilarle nella facciata del palazzo dietro di sé, aprendo delle larghe crepe. Marco aveva già visto che cosa poteva fare, ma una ripassata non poteva fare male. Poi però Sabo non proseguì con la distruzione e ripose il braccio lungo il fianco. «Oppure potete farmi parlare con Pugno di Fuoco e risolvere la questione in fretta.»

 


	3. Tre

«A me non sembra una buona idea» fu la conclusione di Marco, una volta che ebbero raccontato tutto a Barbabianca, tornati a bordo della Moby Dick che navigava in quel periodo non troppo distante da Baharat.

Gli altri Comandanti, quelli che non avevano avuto a che fare con Sabo in prima persona, scostavano lo sguardo da Marco al loro Capitano, il quale era immerso in riflessioni e non si era ancora espresso al riguardo. Poi Izou alzò timidamente la mano.

«Ho solo avuto occasione di vederlo un attimo, ma mi è sembrato molto giovane. Meno di vent'anni» disse. «Siamo sicuri che costituisca questo grande pericolo?» Alcuni tra gli altri comandanti annuirono.

«Ace ha la stessa età» rispose Marco, e poi fece un'occhiata eloquente per ricordargli che cosa era riuscito a combinare quand'era ancora più giovane. «E tu non hai visto il suo Haki.»

«È parecchio forte» confermò Vista, incrociando le braccia. «Mi è sembrato molto ben allenato, troppo. Non vorrei dire del governo, ma...» Non terminò la frase, era chiaro a tutti quello che intendeva.

«E poi insiste per parlare con Ace» intervenne Satch. «Siamo la ciurma di uno dei Quattro Imperatori, ma un ladro di gioielli vuole parlare con Ace. Non vi pare sospetta, la cosa?» domandò. Izou dovette annuire: c'era di certo qualcosa di poco chiaro in quella storia. «Insomma» aggiunse Satch, «sappiamo tutti quale potrebbe essere la ragione.» Il nome di Roger non venne fatto, ma aleggiò comunque nella stanza assieme al silenzio che seguì quell'affermazione.

«Ammettiamo che sia vero» disse allora Haruta. «Ammettiamo che sia del governo e che abbia organizzato tutto solo per parlare con Ace e che il gioiello sia davvero andato perso. Che cosa ci costa rischiare?» Si voltò a guardare specificatamente Marco, che era solitamente quello più prudente di tutti. «È legato e rinchiuso, non potrebbe fargli male in nessun modo.»

«È un manipolatore» rispose Marco. Non gli piaceva l'idea che gli altri lo considerassero iperprotettivo, pensava semplicemente alle conseguenze e valutava prima di agire. «Non so nemmeno io cosa abbia in mente, ma non mi piace l'idea che possa ficcare qualche strana paranoia ad Ace, proprio perché non so che cosa sarebbe.»

«Pensate solo a come potrebbe reagire Ace se gli nominassero suo padre.» A parlare era stato Jozu: era di poche parole, ma azzeccava sempre il punto della questione.

«Babbo» disse Marco, tornando a rivolgersi a Barbabianca. «Non credo assolutamente che dovremo lasciare che Ace gli parli.»

«Parlare a chi?» La porta della camera privata si era aperta senza che se ne accorgessero e un Ace piuttosto innervosito aveva fatto il suo ingresso all'interno. I Comandanti lo guardarono con aria colpevole: non era stato corretto da parte loro organizzare una riunione senza informarlo. Per di più, in una ciurma come la loro, era difficile che una notizia del genere come una riunione privata dei Comandanti passasse sotto silenzio, soprattutto se ne era stato escluso uno.

«Dormivi» tentò di giustificarli Haruta, che ricevette in cambio un'occhiata di fuoco, anche se non in senso letterale.

«Che cosa mi state nascondendo?» La domanda fu fatta guardando fisso Marco, un po' perché era chiaro che stava parlando di lui, un po' perché lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che poteva essere stata una sua idea quella di non informarlo.

«Un ladro ha rubato la “Stella Blu” della regina Atossa e vuole parlare con te per restituircelo» riassunse Satch in maniera casuale. Fu il suo turno di ricevere un'occhiataccia, stavolta da Marco, alla quale rispose allargando le braccia e alzando le spalle. Ormai Ace era lì, tanto valeva provare a chiedere direttamente a lui cosa ne pensasse.

«Non dovevate sorvegliare voi la situazione?» domandò Ace, con un sorrisetto accondiscendente. 

Sarebbe andato lui alla festa, se Satch non l'avesse battuto all'ultimo turno di morra cinese - e non se ne fosse vantato successivamente. «Va bene, che ci vuole. Ci parlerò.» Lo disse con un tono come se stesse facendo loro un favore, quando si vedeva che era più che soddisfatto della vicenda.  
«Sinceramente, non credo che sia una buona idea» disse Marco, incrociando le braccia e sospirando.  
«Non ti fidi di me?» Ace lo guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.

«È di lui che non mi fido» rispose Marco. «Non mi convince, credo che abbia qualcosa in mente.»

«Be', me ne posso occupare io. Che ci vuole.»

«È un manipolatore. Non è il genere di avversario che sei preparato ad affrontare.» Marco odiava discutere con Ace, lo trovava snervante. Nonostante gli argomenti logici che poteva portare, Ace aveva una logica tutta sua tramite la quale lo faceva capitolare, più per disperazione che per altro.  
«Quindi non credi che possa farcela a non farmi manipolare» dedusse Ace. «Quindi ho ragione io e sei tu che non ti fidi di me.»

«Non ho detto questo, ho solo detto che...»

«Invece hai detto esattamente questo.»

«Perché non provi a guardare le cose dal mio punto di vista, per una volta?»

La discussione venne interrotta da Barbabianca, che scoppiò a ridere. Era la sua solita risata gutturale, non acuta, ma che faceva comunque tremare l'aria attorno a lui anche quando era sinceramente divertito. In quel caso, la causa di tale ilarità era stata proprio Marco: non perdeva mai la calma tranne quando si trattava di Ace. Che fosse perché si preoccupava eccessivamente o perché loro due erano totalmente diversi di carattere, Ace riusciva in imprese che nessuno in ciurma aveva mai ottenuto prima.

«No, Marco, credo che stavolta abbia ragione lui» disse, una volta che fu riuscito a calmare le risate.  
«Babbo...» mormorò Marco, con un tono che era quasi supplicante. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscita a spuntarla in una discussione con Ace, ma almeno sperava che Barbabianca riuscisse ad essere più ragionevole.

«Capisco le tue perplessità e le condivido» disse allora Barbabianca. «Ma credo anche che non si debba lasciare a questo tipo la possibilità di credersi in una posizione di vantaggio. Pensa di poter manipolare Ace? Dimostriamogli quanto si sta sbagliando.»

«E va bene» acconsentì Marco alla fine. Capiva quando non c'era possibilità di convincere gli altri e ormai erano tutti più orientati sul provarci. In fondo si trattava di una semplice chiacchierata e avrebbero potuto intervenire in qualsiasi momento se Ace si fosse trovato in difficoltà. Tergiversare avrebbe solamente dato idea di debolezza. «Vieni.»

Ace trotterellò tutto soddisfatto dietro di lui, con un gran ghigno sul volto. Era sempre felice quando riusciva a fare le cose a modo suo, perché i sistemi di Marco erano troppo noiosi per i suoi gusti, dato che ragionava prima di fare qualsiasi cosa. Lo seguì fin nei recessi più segreti della Moby Dick, stanze ricavate nello spazio rimasto che, se necessario, venivano utilizzate come prigioni. Marco aprì la botola di una di quelle e gli fece cenno di procedere davanti a lui. Ace obbedì e scese una breve rampa di scale che lo portò in una stanza di quattro metri quadrati, la cui metà era occupata da una cella di agalmatolite che avevano rubato da una nave della marina.

Era il posto più sicuro della nave per tenerci qualcuno e Marco l'aveva scelto perché sapeva che Sabo poteva rompere facilmente per lo meno il legno con l'Haki che si ritrovava. Quindi aveva preteso che fosse incatenato là dentro, con manette di agalmatolite alle mani - sia mai che avesse anche un frutto del diavolo - e corde alle caviglie. Sabo l'aveva trovato eccessivo, ma non si era opposto. Era diventato estremamente docile quando aveva capito che aveva concrete possibilità di incontrare Ace, cosa che aveva insospettito maggiormente Marco.

Anche se, a vederlo adesso, i suoi motivi non apparivano maligni. Il modo in cui stava guardando Ace da quando l'aveva visto scendere le scale non era di soddisfazione per aver ottenuto il suo scopo, ma di genuina gioia. Le labbra erano piegate in un sorriso e leggermente aperte, e gli occhi spalancati passavano da una parte all'altra del corpo di Ace, come ad assicurarsi che fosse davvero lui o a non perdersi nemmeno un particolare di quello che vedeva. Anche Ace lo stava scrutando, ma non pareva altrettanto entusiasta.

«Tutto qui?» commentò infatti, in direzione di Marco. «Da come ne parlavi mi aspettavo chissà cosa.» Invece si era ritrovato una specie di damerino che forse pensava di incutere qualche paura per la cicatrice che aveva sul volto, ma senza successo.

«Ehi!» protestò Sabo, offeso. Era vero che non aveva i muscoli dei due pirati davanti a lui, ma il suo Haki non aveva nulla da invidiare a nessuno e il fatto che potesse spaccare un cranio di una persona facilmente come se fosse stato un uovo era abbastanza spaventoso.

«Vabbe', dai, se si deve fare...» Ace si sedette a gambe incrociate davanti alla gabbia. Gli si era smorzato tutto l'entusiasmo, doveva ammetterlo. Anche se non doveva dimenticarsi che comunque si trattava di una persona che era riuscito a rubare sotto il naso di tre comandanti di Barbabianca. «Sputa il rospo.»

Sabo guardò annoiato Marco, che pareva intenzionato a rimanere in piedi a guardare la scena. «Mi pareva di aver specificato che volevo parlargli da solo.»

Marco fece per protestare, ma Ace lo anticipò: «Esci».

«Va bene, ma sarò qui fuori se avessi bisogno.» Era l'unica concessione che era disposto a fare. I due lo guardarono uscire e chiudere la botola dietro di lui, prima di tornare a fissarsi l'uno con l'altro.  
Sabo aveva di nuovo quell'espressione estasiata, ma non poteva farci nulla. Dopo anni passati ad immaginarlo, era di nuovo assieme al fratello. Certo, la situazione non era esattamente come aveva previsto - non c'erano gabbie o manette della sua fantasia - ma non gli importava. Gli sembrava stare benissimo, era diventato grande, enorme rispetto al bambino magrolino che ricordava. Persino lo stile era diventato personale, ma rifletteva il suo carattere.

«Non hai ancora capito chi sono, vero?» domandò Sabo, scuotendo appena la testa. I suoi fratelli non erano tanto svegli di cervello, lo sapeva. D'altronde non poteva nemmeno prendersela tanto, lui aveva avuto il vantaggio del nome scritto sotto l'avviso di taglia. Sette anni cambiavano una persona.

«Dovrei?» si stupì Ace, e assottigliò gli occhi per cercare di mettere in moto il cervello.

«Eh, direi proprio di sì!» Se inizialmente Sabo l'aveva trovato divertente, adesso stava iniziando ad essere seccato dalla situazione. Non era passato un giorno senza pensare a lui e a Rufy, pensare a come avrebbero potuto essere da adulti, quando si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo. E adesso Ace non arrivava nemmeno ad una conclusione così ovvia. «Ti darò un indizio» disse allora, sorridendo. Nulla pareva comunque scalfire la felicità di stare con Ace. «Come sta il nostro fratellino?»

Ace spalancò gli occhi: finalmente aveva capito. Sabo continuò a sorridere, aspettandosi che da un momento all'altro Ace lo avrebbe ricambiato. Invece la sua espressione si era fatta di pietra e poi si era lentamente alzato in piedi. Un istante dopo aveva infilato la mano all'interno della grata per afferrarlo per il bavero e trascinarlo in malo modo, il petto che sbatteva dolorosamente contro le sbarre di agalmatolite.

«Come osi. Come. _Osi_.»

«Cosa? Cosa?» Sabo sbatteva le palpebre più velocemente del solito, senza capire che cosa stesse succedendo.  
«Chi te l'ha detto?» continuò Ace, apparentemente noncurante della sua perplessità. «Sei stato a Goa? Giuro che se hai fatto del male a Rufy ti sventro seduta stante e al diavolo il diamante. O a Dadan e agli altri, se è per questo!»

«Perché mai avrei dovuto fare del male a Rufy!» sbottò Sabo. Non lo vedeva da anni ma era pur sempre il suo fratellino! «Ma che caspita stai dicendo? Chi doveva dirmi cosa?»

Ace pareva non ascoltare minimamente quello che stava dicendo, perso in un mondo tutto suo. «Ma che cosa credevi, che funzionasse davvero? Fingerti Sabo! Chi pensi ci possa credere? »

«Non capisco cosa tu stia dicendo! Parliamone un attimo con calma!» Sabo non aveva idea di quello che stava succedendo. «Sono io! Sono Sabo!»

«Piantala!» Ace lo strattonò maggiormente contro le sbarre. «Sabo è morto. Morto, capisci? Quindi tu chi diavolo sei e che cosa vuoi da me?!»

Allora Sabo spalancò gli occhi e lo fissò sconvolto. Pensava che fosse morto? Perché, come, quando? Gli aveva mandato una lettera apposta perché non si preoccupassero per lui, visto che doveva partire senza poterli salutare un'ultima volta, ci doveva essere qualcosa che era andato storto ma non riusciva a capire... Poi gli venne un flash: il modo in cui aveva lasciato Goa non era certo stato dei più facili e se qualcuno avesse visto la situazione avrebbe potuto darlo per spacciato...

Non ebbe il tempo di verificare che la sua teoria fosse corretta, perché Marco aveva spalancato la botola, preoccupato per le urla che si sentivano anche attraverso il pavimento. «Che cos'è successo?» domandò, non appena vide la scena. C'era una nota di preoccupazione nella sua voce. 

Ace sputò per terra e lasciò finalmente andare Sabo, che si accasciò a terra in malo modo, quindi scostò di lato Marco e salì le scale per lasciare la stanza.

«Che cos'hai fatto?» domandò allora Marco, con tono di voce seccato, rivolto a Sabo. Non ebbe risposta, ma gli passò anche la voglia di chiedere oltre perché lo vide in qualche maniera sconvolto, con gli occhi lucidi e il petto che si alzava ed abbassava troppo velocemente. E sconvolto lo era davvero, Sabo, dopo aver appena realizzato che i suoi fratelli, a cui non aveva smesso nemmeno per un attimo di pensare, lo avevano creduto morto per tutti quegli anni.

Marco scosse la testa e tornò sottocoperta a cercare Ace. Non era andato troppo lontano, in realtà, aveva semplicemente girato l'angolo e si era accasciato contro la parete di legno, la testa stretta tra le mani. Gli faceva male vederlo così, ma non riusciva nemmeno ad immaginare quale fosse la causa. Se fosse stato nominato suo padre, la reazione sarebbe stata di rabbia incontrollata. Quella disperazione sembrava qualcosa di totalmente differente.

«Va tutto bene.» Marco si chinò e gli toccò una spalla. «Da adesso ce ne occupiamo noi.» Non doveva dire a nessuno “ve l'avevo detto”, anche se lo pensava. Adorava Barbabianca, ma ogni tanto persino lui riusciva a sbagliare per troppa bontà.

«No» scosse la testa Ace. «Lo devo fare io.»

«Non impuntarti per forza sulle cose. Siamo una famiglia qui-»

«Sta' zitto! Zitto!»

Marco rimase perplesso: non era una reazione alla Ace. Qualunque cose l'avesse provocata, non era in grado di dirlo. E quindi non era in grado di aiutarlo. Questo lo faceva soffrire più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

«Lo devo fare io» ripeté Ace in tono tagliente. Si alzò senza dire una parola e si diresse nuovamente verso la prigione.

Aveva la mente in subbuglio. Marco non aveva fatto altro che ripetergli di quanto manipolatore fosse quel tizio, per cui non avrebbe dovuto stupirsi che avesse cercato di empatizzare in qualche maniera con lui. Inventarsi di essere Sabo sopravvissuto all'esplosione era stato un colpo di genio, doveva ammetterlo. Chissà se era stato Rufy a raccontarglielo, quello era un idiota patentato e di sicuro facilmente manipolabile. Ace era tutt'altra storia. Però c'era una piccola, grandissima parte di lui che voleva credere con tutto se stesso che fosse vero. Sapeva che non lo era, sapeva che lo stavano manipolando. _Ma se lo fosse... Se lo fosse...!_

«L'esplosione!» gli gridò immediatamente Sabo, non appena lo vide rientrare. Il sollievo era enorme, aveva seriamente temuto che quella botola sarebbe rimasta chiusa per sempre o che Marco non gli avrebbe più permesso di rientrare. «Non sono morto! Sì, è vero, la mia barca è stata colpita ma sono stato salvato! Mi hanno salvato! Non sono morto!»

Ace si sedette davanti a lui, con solo le sbarre a separarli, come prima. Respirava pesantemente. Non voleva assolutamente lasciarsi ingannare, era chiaro che avrebbe trovato quella scusa. Veniva vantaggiosa, eh?

«Per favore, per favore, dammi la possibilità di provarti che sono davvero io!» lo supplicò. Ormai gli occhi gli si erano riempiti di lacrime che, legato com'era, erano libere di scorrere lungo le guance e gocciolare a terra. «Chiedimi qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi!» Non vedeva altro modo: il suo piano non prevedeva certo che Ace lo credesse morto e adesso gli si stava rivoltando contro.

Che cosa poteva chiedergli? Ace sapeva che Rufy era un chiacchierone e che non sarebbe stato difficile estorcergli informazioni, persino riguardo a suo padre. Non c'era nulla che avesse valore ormai. Non c'era un modo per cui potesse dimostrargli veramente la sua identità.

Lo fissò dritto negli occhi. «Sei davvero tu?»

Sabo ricambiò lo sguardo senza abbassarlo, quindi annuì lentamente. Le lacrime non accennavano a smettere nemmeno un istante, quindi quando aprì la bocca si accorse che non sarebbe riuscito a dire una parola, con la gola impastata che aveva. Ace lo afferrò per le spalle e lo trascinò di nuovo contro le sbarre, al punto da fargli temere che volesse aggredirlo nuovamente, invece lo abbracciò stringendogli la schiena con le mani.

«Pensavo fossi morto...!» Aveva nascosto il volto nell'incavo della sua spalla, ma il tono di voce bastava ad indicare che anche lui stava piangendo adesso.

«Mi sei mancato così tanto...! Mi siete mancati così tanto» aggiunse, perché avevano anche un fratellino di cui non potevano scordarsi. «Non lo sapevo, non ne avevo idea...» Il regno di Goa era nel pieno dei festeggiamenti per l'arrivo del Drago Celeste, era convinto che nessuno al di fuori della città potesse mettervi piede, figuriamoci persone dal Grey Terminal dopo l'incendio che l'aveva devastato. E invece...

Rimasero abbracciati a piangere l'uno nell'altro finché l'agalmatolite delle sbarre non iniziò a dare la nausea ad Ace per il contatto ravvicinato, quindi si separò e si asciugò il viso con il dorso della mano prima di alzare il viso. E poi sorrise: non aveva ragione di credergli, ma Marco aveva torto. Lui sapeva, inconsciamente ma lo sapeva, che quella persona davanti a lui era davvero Sabo.

Anche Sabo ricambiò il sorriso, pur con le lacrime che gli solcavano ancora il viso. Finalmente l'incontro stava tornando sui binari che si era sempre immaginato.

«Guarda qui, che frignone che sei diventato...» mormorò Ace, allungando una mano all'interno per asciugargli le guance.

«Senti chi parla!» protestò Sabo, ridendo e singhiozzando e tossendo assieme. Poi rabbrividì appena quando le sue dita sfiorarono i bordi della cicatrice, ma lo lasciò fare.

«L'esplosione?»

Sabo annuì. Decise che una spiegazione era d'obbligo, anche se ormai avevano chiarito tutto. «La mia barca è affondata e io ero gravemente ustionato, ma sono stato salvato» disse allora. «Un dottore bravissimo mi ha rimesso in sesto dopo, altrimenti non ce l'avrei fatta.»

«Avrei dovuto sperarci» commentò Ace. «Solo che Dogura era così sicuro che...»

«Non lo biasimo» rispose immediatamente Sabo. «Era una brutta situazione. Sono stato fortunato.»

Rimasero a fissarsi per un po', senza dire una parola, grati semplicemente della presenza l'uno dell'altro. Ace, soprattutto, non riusciva a credere che fosse vero. «Certo che rubare un diamante solo per incontrarmi non è stata una mossa molto furba» disse, con un grosso sorriso. «Un tempo ero io quello scavezzacollo.»

Sabo scoppiò a ridere. «Da quello che ho letto, lo sei ancora!» esclamò. «In ogni caso, mi dispiace per il tuo ego, ma quel diamante mi serve anche per un'altra cosa.»

«Spiegami.»

«L'uomo che mi ha salvato a Goa, sai... Si trattava di Dragon.» Aveva deciso di prendere la strada lunga per il racconto, in fondo prima o poi gliel'avrebbe chiesto.

«Dragon... Intendi...?» Sabo annuì. «Sei un rivoluzionario...» capì Ace, quasi sussurrando la sua deduzione. «Ma... E il tuo sogno di diventare pirata? Che è successo?»

«Se ti ricordi bene, io volevo solo essere libero» rispose Sabo. «Ma mi sono reso conto che non c'è davvero libertà a questo mondo. Le cose che ho visto... Io lo voglio cambiare. Sto cercando la libertà per tutti, anche per voi.»

Ace rimase a riflettere sulla questione. «In un certo senso, ti si addice...» mormorò infine, pensando soprattutto ai suoi genitori.

«Lo penso anche io.» Sabo tirò però internamente un sospiro di sollievo: aveva paura che lo giudicasse per aver cambiato idea sull'essere un pirata.

«Ma cosa c'entra con il diamante? Siete diventati ladri di gioielli?»

«No, no!» negò subito Sabo, divertito. «Mi serve per una missione.» Non voleva entrare troppo nei particolari, anche perché immaginava che ad Ace non interessassero minimamente. «Devo consegnarlo ad una persona per poter entrare in un'isola che vogliamo liberare da un tiranno. Ma dopo abbiamo intenzione di restituirlo.»

«Oh, be', allora è tutto a posto!» esclamò Ace sollevato. «Spiegherò tutto io a Barbabianca, vedrai che non ci saranno problemi.»

Qui veniva la parte difficile. «Non glielo puoi dire.» Oltre al fatto che dubitava che Marco si fidasse, nonostante quello che Ace poteva dirgli, non aveva idea di come poteva reagire un Imperatore Pirata sapendo determinate cose sull'armata rivoluzionaria. Il motivo più importante però era un altro. «Devo mantenere la segretezza. Nessuno deve sapere perché o per chi ho preso il diamante. Per questo mi sono rivolto a te.» Il sottinteso era: “tu sei mio fratello, ti racconto cose che agli altri non dico e non posso dire”.

«Ma che cosa vuoi che faccia?» Ace allargò le braccia. «Al Babbo non piace che si tocchino i suoi protettorati, e nemmeno a me. Ne va della nostra reputazione.»

«Lo capisco. E non voglio che tu menta alla tua ciurma» disse Sabo. «Basta solo che sappiano che restituirò il diamante, non devono sapere anche tutti i particolari.»

«Possiamo dire che ti sei pentito perché ti abbiamo terrorizzato.» Ace non poté trattenere un sorriso all'espressione un po' seccata di Sabo a quella proposta. «Ma non ti lasceranno andare a prenderlo da solo: non si fidano. E, insomma, è comprensibile.» Anche qui il concetto era piuttosto chiaro: “si fiderebbero, se gli dicessi che sei mio fratello”.

«Allora vieni con me» disse subito Sabo. La frase gli era venuta fuori senza nemmeno rifletterci, e non sapeva nemmeno se fosse il caso di farlo venire in missione con lui, ma gli sembrava la cosa più sensata da fare. E l'avrebbe adorata, come cosa.

Ace era rimasto per un attimo perplesso, alla proposta, ma poi aveva sorriso complice. «Come ai vecchi tempi?»

«Già.» Sabo ricambiò il sorriso.

«Affare fatto!» La realtà era che Ace non voleva certo separarsi da lui così presto, non dopo che l'aveva appena ritrovato dopo averlo creduto morto per dieci anni, ma immaginava che avesse parecchie responsabilità – non aveva idea di cosa combinassero i rivoluzionari, ma suonava importante – e quindi non poteva tenerlo lì legato, anche se una parte di lui l'avrebbe preferito, almeno per tentare di recuperare un po' di tempo. «Vado subito a dirglielo.»

Sabo rimase un attimo deluso di vederlo così ansioso di andare via, ma la missione chiamava e prima avessero lasciato la Moby Dick prima avrebbero potuto metterla in moto. E poi, se fosse davvero venuto con lui, avrebbero avuto altri momenti per recuperare. Quindi non aggiunse nulla e si riaccomodò meglio nella sua cella.

Quando Ace uscì quasi fischiettando, trovò Marco che lo aspettava preoccupato seduto praticamente appiccicato alla botola, e gli riservò un sorrisetto. «Tutto a posto, riavremo il gioiello. È stato facile.» E poi non poté trattenere una risata allo sguardo sconvolto di Marco. «Sì, è vero, prima mi aveva quasi preso in contropiede, ma adesso gli ho fatto capire chi comanda.» Alzò un braccio e gli fece prendere fuoco. «Non mi piace torturare la gente, ma sono parecchio bravo a farlo.»

Marco era incredibilmente sollevato a vedere che adesso Ace pareva stare perfettamente, rispetto allo stato in cui era prima, ma il cambio era stato così repentino che era decisamente sospetto. «Che cosa ti ha detto?»

«Oh, niente di che.» Ace agitò la mano noncurante. «Voleva il diamante per soldi, ma evidentemente non valgono la sua vita.»

«No, intendevo dire cosa ha detto _a te_ » lo interruppe Marco. «Eri sconvolto prima.»

«Oh, be'...» Ace ragionò in fretta sulla scusa da dirgli, non potendo parlare di suo fratello e della storia che c'era dietro. «Cose che non mi piace ripetere. E comunque non ha importanza, non è riuscito a fregarmi alla fine.»

Marco continuava ad essere sospettoso, ma d'altronde non voleva nemmeno sollevare un argomento potenzialmente depressivo. «Allora dov'è il diamante?»

«Non me l'ha esattamente detto...» Ace si rese contro che, preso dall'eccitazione, si era scordato di chiedere a Sabo dei particolari della cosa. In fondo era lui quello bravo nei piani, mentre Ace si occupava di cose più pratiche. «Ha paura che l'ammazziamo una volta che sappiamo dov'è, capisci? L'ho terrorizzato!» Era meglio esagerare con i particolari. «Vuole accompagnarci direttamente. Mi pare una buona idea, almeno anche noi saremo sicuri di andare nel posto giusto, no?»

«Potremo sempre ucciderlo dopo comunque» commentò Marco. Non l'aveva detto in tono crudele, semplicemente un dato di fatto. «In ogni caso, va bene. Vado a prenderlo così che possiamo dare ordini ai navigatori.»

Quello non l'aveva previsto: aveva dato per scontato che avessero navigato con il suo striker. «Ecco, no... Penso che voglia che ci vada solo io. Anche se è terrorizzato, ha comunque delle richieste che credo...»

«No.» Il tono di Marco era stato calmo, quindi secco e irremovibile. Quando era così serio era difficile fargli cambiare idea. «Non ti manderò da solo con quel tipo.»

«Non ti fidi di me _di nuovo_?» protestò Ace.

«E tu non credi che possa essere tutta una trappola?» ribatté Marco, senza lasciarsi trascinare nuovamente nel vortice del fiducia sì/fiducia no che l'aveva fregato prima. «Il suo terrore potrebbe essere una finta. Potrebbe essere tutto un piano per farti abbassare la guardia e trascinarti da qualche parte dov'è in vantaggio.»

A quello Ace non poteva ribattere in alcun modo. «Me la posso cavare!»

«Semplicemente non ti lascerò rischiare» concluse Marco. «L'unica concessione che posso fare è che si vada con un piccolo gruppo. Verrò sicuramente anche io. E anche Satch. Credi che così vada bene?»

«Posso provare a convincerlo» disse allora Ace, con riluttanza. Non gli venivano in mente altre scuse per liberarsi da quella situazione.

«Bene, allora vado a preparare una delle Little Moby» annuì Marco. Sebbene si sentisse sollevato a vedere Ace così in forma, non poteva cedere. Certe cose andavano fatte a modo suo.

Ace annuì e fece finta di seguirlo, poi però prese una direzione diversa e tornò immediatamente indietro, alla botola. Sabo alzò lo sguardo quando entrò e sorrise, felice di rivederlo così presto.

«C'è un problema. Marco non vuole che andiamo noi due, non si fida» gli disse in fretta. «Non sono riuscito a convincerlo altrimenti.»

«Era prevedibile» ammise Sabo. Il suo cervello si era già messo in moto per trovare un'altra soluzione. Ma fu Ace ad arrivarci prima di lui.

«L'unica è partire senza che se ne accorgano» disse. «Lascio che preparino la nave, quindi ritardo la partenza così stanotte ti tiro fuori di qui e ce ne andiamo.»

A Sabo parve una buona idea. «Ma non si arrabbieranno?» chiese. Apprezzava che il fratello volesse aiutarlo, ma non a discapito di fargli passare dei guai seri.

«Nah.» Ace sorrise in maniera furba. «Faccio sempre di questi casini.» Ne era orgoglioso, anche se sapeva che faceva impazzire gli altri. «Vado subito a controllare la situazione.»

Stavolta che la missione era avviata, a Sabo dispiacque troppo vederlo andarsene per non provare almeno a fermarlo. «Ma dopo torni?» gli chiese.

«Certo» rispose Ace. Anche lui non voleva stare lontano per troppo tempo. «Ci sono un sacco di cose che mi devi raccontare, non pensare di scampartela.»


	4. Quattro

Ace era andato da Sabo dopo cena con la scusa di dovergli portare da mangiare. Marco non sapeva che aveva passato il resto del pomeriggio in sua compagnia, o si sarebbe insospettito dalla familiarità e sarebbe tornato a pensare che fosse stato in qualche modo manipolato.

Ma Ace era stato molto attento e aveva dato l'idea di essere davvero interessato solo a ricordare a Sabo che sarebbe stato meglio per lui non tirare brutti scherzi. Non aveva dovuto nemmeno rischiare di recuperare le chiavi della cella e delle manette, rigorosamente custodite da Marco, perché Sabo gli aveva assicurato che poteva liberarsi da solo, gli sarebbe bastato solo del fil di ferro.

«Sei bravo» gli disse ammirato Ace, quando lui glielo dimostrò in prima persona aprendo la porta della cella.

Sabo sorrise soddisfatto, nonostante avesse le manette ancora appese per un polso. Ma lui non soffriva per l'agalmatolite, quindi non voleva perdere tempo ad aprire entrambe le serrature. L'avrebbe fatto con calma una volta partiti. «Se vuoi te lo insegno.» Recuperò mantello, cappello e lumacofonino, che per fortuna erano stati lasciati in un angolo, mentre Ace si rimetteva il suo zaino in spalla. Erano pronti.

Ace doveva ammettere che vederlo vestito così lo rendeva decisamente più simile al Sabo che ricordava da bambino e che era cresciuto, ma quello che gli diede più familiarità di tutti fu quando percorsero i corridoi della Moby Dick per recarsi alla darsena. Camminavano fianco a fianco e non avevano nemmeno bisogno di parlare per decidere assieme qual era il miglior modo di comportarsi se sentivano arrivare qualcuno. Era bello vedere che anni di lontananza non avevano intaccato affatto ciò che c'era stato fra di loro.

Nella darsena, Ace non accese le luci per non attirare l'attenzione, ma solo una leggera fiammella sulla sua mano in modo che vedessero dove mettevano i piedi. «È quella» disse, indicando una delle tre piccole navi che replicavano in dimensioni minori la forma della Moby Dick. Saltarono a bordo, quindi Ace aumento l'intensità del suo fuoco per illuminare meglio la zona, almeno finché non avessero acceso le luci della nave. «Va' sotto a controllare che sia stato caricato tutto, io intanto mollo gli ormeggi e apro il cancello.»

«Va bene.» Sabo annuì e in un attimo scomparve sotto coperta come se non fosse stato per la prima volta su quella nave ma  la conoscesse da sempre.

Ace aveva appena liberato tutte le corde che la ancoravano al ponteggio e si stava allungando per afferrare la manopola che controllava il meccanismo di apertura della darsena, quando le luci si accesero improvvisamente, accecandolo.

Si strofinò un attimo gli occhi per riprendersi e poi guardò in direzione degli interruttori. Marco e Satch erano fermi all'ingresso e lo stavano fissando increduli. «Che ci fate qua?» disse, in tono polemico.

«Potremo chiederti la stessa cosa» rispose Marco, gentilmente. Era però un tono gelido, che indicava che non era felice di averlo beccato.

«Sono solo venuto a controllare che fosse tutto a posto, dato che non riuscivo a dormire» disse Ace con tono noncurante.

«E serviva staccare tutte le corde?» Marco fece un sorriso conciliante.

«Oh, be'... Per essere pronti per domani.»

«Ti ha manipolato, vero?» Stavolta non c'era ombra di sorriso sul volto di Marco. «Avrei dovuto capirlo! Era troppo sospetto.»

«Oh, avanti, Ace» rincarò la dose Satch. «Perché vuoi a tutti i costi che ci tocchi dire che Marco aveva ragione?»

«Non è così!» protestò Ace. «Va bene, stavamo partendo, ma è stata una decisione mia!» Avrebbe sicuramente voluto aggiungere qualcosa e continuare la discussione, ma Sabo era tornato dal sottocoperta attirato dalla discussione e, appena compreso quello che stava succedendo, gli era praticamente saltato addosso, approfittando del fatto che gli dava la schiena, e gli aveva chiuso le braccia dietro la schiena con le manette di agalmatolite di cui si era finalmente liberato. «Ma che fai?» gli domandò Ace, il cui senso di nausea e soffocamento gli impedì di chiederlo in modo più convincente.

Sabo si tolse il foulard dal collo e glielo infilò in bocca con forza. «Fidati di me» gli sussurrò, mentre allungava la mano a sfoderare il coltello che portava alla cintura.

Nel frattempo Marco e Satch avevano raggiunto il ponte della nave, preoccupati dalla scena che avevano visto, per cui Sabo tirò su Ace afferrandolo in malo modo per un braccio, quindi lo usò come scudo tenendolo fermo col braccio attorno al collo ed il coltello puntato contro il suo addome. I due Comandanti erano ancora preoccupati, ma la rabbia era decisamente il sentimento più visibile.

«Tu sei veramente della peggiore razza di bastardi» mormorò Satch, fra i denti. Era rarissimo vederlo così arrabbiato. La stessa cosa poteva dirsi per Marco, anche se almeno lui conservava una parvenza di calma.

«Vi avevo detto che non volevo fargli del male, ma non mi avete creduto» ribatté Sabo. «La colpa di questa situazione è vostra. Adesso fate la cosa giusta per una volta e lasciatemi partire.»

«Sei un uomo morto» mormorò Satch lentamente. «Aspetta che il Babbo lo venga a sapere. Io ti avevo detto che non era una buona cosa farlo arrabbiare.»

«Ma voi non glielo direte.»

Ace guardò con gli occhi spalancati la lama del coltello che veniva alzata pericolosamente vicino al suo collo e il suo cuore accelerò i battiti senza che potesse farci nulla. Era suo fratello. Si fidava. Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male. Ma erano passati dieci anni, Sabo poteva essere cambiato al punto da poterlo sacrificare nel nome del bene superiore dell'armata rivoluzionaria. Oppure semplicemente non era davvero Sabo e Marco aveva ragione e l'aveva manipolato fin dall'inizio.

E poi Sabo fece penetrare la lama nella pelle, ma non un quella di Ace. Aveva inserito il coltello e posizionato il braccio in modo che da lontano potesse sembrarlo, invece aveva strappato la stoffa e inciso il suo stesso braccio. Ace era così sorpreso che era sicuro di non aver assunto l'espressione corretta per una persona che veniva pugnalata, ma dopo la sorpresa era arrivato il sollievo nel rendersi conto che aveva dubitato per nulla.

«È solo un graffio, adesso. Guarirà senza problemi.» Mentre il sangue cominciava a scorrere oltre la stoffa e scivolava sul petto di Ace, Sabo allungò il coltello in avanti per mostrare che era sporco. «La prossima volta, magari, posso tagliare qualcosa di più permanente. Oppure, chessò, _potete lasciarmi partire_.» E tornò a puntare il coltello verso l'addome.

«Bastardo...!» Satch aveva stretto i pugni e sembrava sul punto di aggiungere altro di getto, ma Marco lo fermò allungando una mano nella sua direzione. Poi fissò Sabo negli occhi e sorrise. «Fallo pure. Sarà un bello spettacolo.»

«Stai bluffando.» Sabo era preoccupato, ma non lo fece vedere. Poteva non averli mai incontrati, ma ne sapeva abbastanza su di loro per essere sicuro che non avrebbero mai messo in pericolo un loro compagno.

«Ma davvero?» Marco fece un passo avanti. «Guarda che noi siamo pirati.»

«I pirati _di Barbabianca_ » precisò Sabo. «Tutta un'altra storia.»

«Touche» concesse Marco. «Ma anche noi abbiamo i nostri codici, e uno di questi è che si devono rispettare gli ordini.» Fece un altro passo in avanti. «Ace ha fatto di testa sua e adesso si deve arrangiare con le conseguenze.»

Sabo guardò la distanza fra di loro che si stava sempre di più accorciando: forse pensava di distrarlo e poi di riuscire ad attaccare abbastanza in fretta per toglierli il coltello di mano. Era l'unica spiegazione accettabile. Fece un passo laterale, il più ampio possibile, non solo per spostarsi dalla traiettoria di Marco ma anche per avvicinarsi pericolosamente al parapetto della nave.

«Allora ti va bene se lo butto di sotto? L'affogamento è una brutta morte.»

«Accomodati.» Marco allargò le braccia e fece un altro passo in avanti.

Ace lo stava fissando sconvolto. Certo, era verissimo che aveva deciso di fare di testa sua senza informali, come faceva di solito, ma non riusciva a credere che fossero disposti a lasciarlo morire solo per quel motivo. O per recuperare uno stupido diamante. Protestò un attimo contro il fazzoletto che aveva in bocca e poi guardò giù: l'oceano della darsena era completamente nero.

Marco fece un passo in avanti. Se Sabo fosse stato serio, quello sarebbe stato il momento di gettare davvero Ace di sotto. O di accoltellarlo, se pensava che Satch avrebbe potuto fare in tempo ad andarlo a recuperare. Ma non avrebbe fatto nessuna delle due cose.

Lasciò la presa dal collo di Ace e si allontanò da lui andando ad appoggiarsi di schiena contro la parete di legno del sottocoperta. Aveva ancora il coltello in mano e lo tenne comunque stretto, ma con il braccio mollemente adagiato contro il fianco.

«Guarda chi stava bluffando» commentò Marco gentilmente.

Satch si era avvicinato con tutt'altre intenzioni, ma persino lui aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. «Cosa? Cosa?» Aveva visto chiaramente che l'unica cosa sul collo di Ace era una macchia di sangue e l'unica cosa che sanguinava era il taglio sul braccio di Sabo.

«Altre volte aveva funzionato» commentò Sabo. Era abbastanza deluso di essere stato beccato, ma era stato un piano elaborato all'ultimo, il che costituiva una giustificazione.

«Posso immaginare, ma penso che siano stati altri tipi di ostaggi.» Marco indicò Ace con un sorriso. «Se ne stava così buono che non poteva che essere d'accordo.»

Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco. No, non lo stava lusingando che lo conoscesse così bene da capire cosa gli passasse in testa se quello l'aveva portato a fargli venire un infarto. Aveva veramente pensato, per un attimo, che davvero lo volesse abbandonare. Protestò appena, giusto per ricordare che mentre stavano lì a parlare nessuno si stava preoccupando di liberarlo.

«Quindi non pensi più che lo stia manipolando?» Sì, Sabo aveva sentito benissimo le discussioni anche se era in sottocoperta.

«Inizialmente» ammise Marco. «Ma poi sei andato troppo oltre.» Ed indicò con un cenno del capo il suo braccio sanguinante.

«Io ci ero cascato, se può valere qualcosa» disse Satch. Adesso che Ace era di nuovo al sicuro e aveva in qualche modo capito che si trattava di una finta era tornato ad essere se stesso.

«Grazie» sorrise Sabo.

«Quello che non  ho ancora capito è perché.» Marco riportò la conversazione sul binario corretto, quello che gli premeva maggiormente.

«È mio fratello!» Ace era stanco di essere ignorato e aveva finalmente sputato dalla bocca il foulard, permettendosi di attirare l'attenzione degli altri. E questo ci riuscì decisamente, perché sia Marco sia Satch lo guardarono con sguardo stupito.

«Intendi Rufy?» domandò Satch. «Perché in questo caso faresti davvero schifo a descrivere le persone.»

«No, non Rufy.» Ace sospirò: in effetti non gliel'aveva mai raccontato, non era qualcosa a cui pensava facilmente. Non prima di aver saputo che non era davvero morto. «L'altro mio fratello. Eravamo in tre, una volta.»

Sabo si era spostato e si era diretto verso di lui, iniziando a lavorare alla serratura delle manette. Non c'era stato bisogno di dire nulla, Ace si era inclinato leggermente verso di lui per lasciarlo lavorare meglio.

«Pensavo che fosse morto, per questo non ve ne ho mai parlato» continuò la spiegazione Ace. «Fino ad oggi.»

Poi, non appena fu libero dall'agalmatolite, rilasciò una fiammata per riprendersi dalla nausea che gli aveva dato. Poi si voltò verso Sabo e gli afferrò il braccio in malo modo. «Non so che cosa ti sia preso» commentò seccato. «Meno male che poi dicevi di me.» Controllò accuratamente la ferita e si rilassò solamente quando si fu assicurato che non appariva come nulla di grave.  «Ci devono essere delle bende nella dispensa.»

«È solo un graffio» cercò di protestare Sabo.

«Zitto.»

«Questo spiega molte cose» commentò Marco alla fine, mentre lui e Satch seguivano i due fratelli sottocoperta.  «Non mi è chiaro perché tu non me l'abbia detto prima.»

Ace aveva costretto Sabo a stare seduto al tavolino mentre rovistava nell'armadietto per trovare quello che cercava. «Oh, sai, avresti detto che si trattava di una manipolazione» sbuffò. «Un fratello che risorge dalla tomba. L'avresti trovato fin troppo sospetto.» Si voltò a fissarlo. «Ma io sapevo che non era così.»

«E avresti avuto ragione» ammise Marco. La prova del taglio era più che sufficiente, per quanto lo riguardava, perché nessuno sarebbe andato così lontano, a meno che proteggere Ace non fosse stata la priorità nonostante la situazione di pericolo. Ma quando li aveva visti parlare la cosa era diventata ancora più evidente. «Qual era il vostro piano?»

«Sabo ha bisogno del diamante per... qualcosa.» Non gli veniva una parola migliore, anche se in effetti sapeva davvero poco della missione in questione. «L'avrei riportato dopo.»

«Che cosa?» domandò Satch.

«Questo non posso dirlo.» Fu Sabo a rispondere, stavolta. «Mi dispiace per l'intera confusione, ma a volte devo fare cose di cui non vado fiero. Avevo intenzione di restituire la “Stella Blu” in ogni caso, ma adesso mi serve.»

Marco voltò lo sguardo verso Ace, che annuì. «Davvero.»

«E va bene.» Marco fece un lungo sospiro rassegnato: con Ace andava sempre a finire che capitolava, anche quando aveva ragione. «Andate, ma vedete di non cacciarvi troppo nei guai.»

«Che cosa dirai al Babbo?»

«Il solito, che hai fatto casini. Poi te la vedrai tu con lui.»

«Okay!» esclamò Ace ringalluzzito: Barbabianca non si lamentava mai dei suoi mezzi, se la missione veniva completata. Doveva solo riportare il diamante.

«Grazie.» Sabo si alzò e fece un inchino in avanti, togliendosi il cappello a cilindro e tenendolo sul petto.

«Sì, be', tanto è sempre così» ridacchiò Satch. I casini di Ace lo divertivano sempre.

«No. Grazie per esservi presi cura di Ace» precisò Sabo.

«Immagino tu sappia che non è stato facile.» Per la prima volta da quando era iniziata tutta quella storia, Marco e Sabo si sorrisero, ed era un sorriso genuino.

«Io sarei qua, comunque» protestò appena Ace, ma era davvero orgoglioso dei suoi compagni. «Quando tornerai, però, voglio sapere _tutto._ » Calcò il tono su quell'ultima parola, per indicare che non poteva venirsene fuori con un terzo fratello misterioso e poi sperare che non chiedessero altre spiegazioni.

«Certo!» Adesso che Sabo era vivo, per Ace non sarebbe stato affatto un problema.

Marco e Satch lasciarono la nave e aprirono la porta della darsena, per permettere alla Little Moby di salpare in tranquillità. Una volta che Sabo ebbe impostato la rotta, fu di nuovo costretto a sedersi al tavolino, con Ace che aveva finalmente trovato bende e disinfettante per curare la sua ferita. Sabo lo lasciò fare perché gli ricordava quand'erano bambini e si curavano a vicenda perché non avevano nessun altro.

«Hai una bella ciurma» commentò.

«Sì, sono fantastici.» Ace aveva un sorriso aperto che Sabo gli aveva visto raramente e che gli scaldò il cuore. «Credevo fossi stupito dal fatto che non sono più capitano.»

«Be', io non posso parlare» rispose Sabo. «E poi sei Comandante di Divisione, è una cosa simile. Inoltre, abbiamo rispettato quello che volevamo: io la libertà, tu la fama.»

«E Rufy vuole essere il Re dei Pirati» aggiunse Ace. «Mi sa che è l'unica cosa per cui ci vorrà un bel po'.»

«Già!» Il pensiero di Rufy lo rallegrò e intristì allo stesso modo, perché gli fece tornare in mente che lui ancora credeva che fosse morto. «Una volta finita questa missione, dovrò trovare il modo di informarlo» disse ad alta voce.

La discussione gli fece venire in mente che anche lui aveva dei compagni e che aspettavano le sue notizie, quindi recuperò il lumacofonino e finalmente li chiamò.

«Finalmente!» fu il modo con cui rispose Koala, ma si sentiva dal tono di voce che era sollevata.

«Stai bene?» aggiunse Hack.

«Tutto a posto, come avevo detto. Sto arrivando, dove siete?»

Poté vedere benissimo Koala alzare gli occhi alla sua espressione che suonava come “anche se faccio casini alla fine la scampo sempre”, ma evidentemente decise di fargliela passare. «Siamo sulla rotta per Persia.»

«Benissimo. Incontriamoci in una delle colonne di coralli poco distanti, per prepararci prima dello sbarco.»

«D'accordo.»

«Compagni tuoi?» domandò Ace, una volta che la telefonata fu terminata.

Sabo sorrise. Erano due persone con cui era cresciuto e che lo avevano aiutato a superare la tristezza per non essere più a Goa insieme ai suoi fratelli. Erano due persone fondamentali nella sua vita. «Non vedo l'ora di farteli conoscere!»

 

Hack e Koala non parvero altrettanto eccitati dalla cosa, quando scoprirono che Sabo si era scordato di specificare loro il piccolissimo particolare che Ace si sarebbe unito alla loro missione. Non che non fossero curiosi di conoscere uno dei famosi fratelli di Sabo, la cui fama tra l'altro lo precedeva, ma erano entrambi più ligi al dovere durante le missioni e quella decisione fuori programma non sembrava del tutto dettata dalla logica.

«Non sarei mai riuscito a convincere i pirati di Barbabianca altrimenti» si giustificò Sabo. «E comunque Ace ci sarà utilissimo, vedrete.»

«È davvero l'unica ragione?» domandò Koala. Lo stava guardando con un viso malizioso: era una domanda retorica, perché lei aveva già deciso che alla base di quella scelta c'erano più motivazioni personali che altro.

«Be', se posso anche avere dei vantaggi personali, perché no?» In pratica non aveva negato, ma nemmeno le aveva dato la soddisfazione di ammettere che aveva ragione.

Ace li stava osservando incuriositi. Dentro di lui c'era anche un po' di invidia, perché quelle persone erano cresciute e avevano passato molti anni con Sabo, anni che sentiva erano stati rubati a lui. Allo stesso tempo per era felice che Sabo avesse potuto incontrare delle persone che gli volevano bene e di cui si fidava, tanto quanto lui aveva trovato i pirati di Barbabianca.

«Siete tipo la sua Divisione? La sua ciurma?» domandò. Voleva saperne di più. Ovviamente lui e Sabo avevano parlato molto nel viaggio che li aveva portati fino ai coralli, scambiandosi le rispettive esperienze in quegli anni di lontananza, tuttavia Ace, oltre ad avere l'impressione di aver parlato per un tempo maggiore, soprattutto di Rufy, sapeva anche che una cosa era sentire il diretto interessato, un'altra avere le opinioni degli amici. Era quasi sollevato che Sabo non avesse avuto molte occasioni di parlare con Marco e Satch.

«Non ci sono ciurme nei rivoluzionari» precisò Koala, poi però le labbra si piegarono in un sorriso. «Siamo più i suoi baby-sitter.»

«Ehi!» protestò Sabo, che stava settando la rotta.

Ace rise. «Posso capire.»

Hack aveva annuito gravemente alle parole di Koala. Poi però si sentì in dovere di risollevare la reputazione di Sabo.  «In un certo senso, si può dire che facciamo parte del suo staff. Lo staff  del Capo di Stato Maggiore» precisò.

«È un ruolo importante?» domandò Ace, che sinceramente non aveva idea di nulla riguardo all'armata rivoluzionaria, non se ne era mai interessato. Ora le cose sarebbero cambiate di sicuro, dato che il fratello ne faceva parte.

«La posizione del secondo ufficiale più importante, subito dopo Dragon.»

Ace fischiò ammirato, poi ricambiò il sorriso soddisfatto di Sabo. Non era così sorprendente, considerando di chi stavano parlando. «Quindi immagino che andiamo a fare qualcosa di figo, se hanno mandato voi, giusto?» Improvvisamente l'idea di una missione con i rivoluzionari era diventata eccitante di per se e non solo per il fatto di poterla svolgere assieme a Sabo.

«Di solito sono missioni difficili» confermò Koala. «Non le definirei una figata...» Ma era chiaro che Ace non aveva idea di quello che facessero i rivoluzionari ed era eccitato semplicemente all'idea di dover fare qualcosa che per le persone normali erano troppo complicate.

«Cosa si deve fare?» domandò tutto allegro. «Qual è il piano?»

Sabo era sceso in sottocoperta e ne era emerso con due vestiti, uno per lui e uno per Ace, dello stesso tipo che anche Koala e Hack indossavano, lo stile tipico dell'isola Persia, giusto per passare inosservati.

«Devo proprio?» domandò Ace, quando vide che gliene passava uno. Era una specie di palandrana di colore chiaro, completamente diversa rispetto al suo solito stile. Come inizio non era incoraggiante.

Sabo rise della sua espressione delusa. «Sì, mi spiace» gli disse. Poi proseguì con la spiegazione sul piano, rivolgendosi anche agli altri due. «Arrivati al porto, chiederemo un colloquio a Serse utilizzando come scusa di potergli vendere la “Stella Blu”» disse. «Io e Koala andremo al colloquio, cercando poi di avere il permesso di visitare la miniera per capire come liberare gli schiavi. Hack e Ace, voi due rimarrete in città per scoprire dove si trova il deposito delle armi e per mettervi in contatto con Etul per scatenare la rivolta. Tutto chiaro?»

Mentre Hack e Koala, che erano già a conoscenza del piano e del metodo di lavoro dei rivoluzionari, si limitarono ad annuire, Ace parve deluso. «Non posso venire con te?» domandò. «E quando si fanno delle scazzottate?»

Sabo prese un respiro, poi gli sorrise. «Le nostre missioni sono un po' diverse da quelle dei pirati» ammise. «Ma mi fido di te, so che sarai in grado di portarla a termine. Hack ti aiuterà se qualcosa non ti è chiaro.»

«Mi stai lusingando perché dovrò fare una cosa noiosissima, vero?»

Hack alzò leggermente gli occhi. «Non vorrei dover fare da baby-sitter anche a te» gli disse.

«Non succederà» intervenne Sabo. «Mi fido di lui, quindi dovrai farlo anche tu. O almeno dovrai fidarti di me.»

«Sì.» Hack annuì: in tutti quegli anni aveva sentito Sabo piangere più volte la mancanza dei suoi fratelli e adesso non aveva il coraggio di rifiutare la presenza di Ace nel gruppo.

«Allo stesso modo» proseguì Sabo, «Koala e Hack sono miei compagni da anni e affiderei loro la mia vita, quindi voglio che tu segua quello che Hack ti dice anche se ti sembra strano. Lui sa quello che fa.»

«E va bene» concesse Ace. Non voleva rinunciare alla possibilità di passare del tempo con Sabo solo perché le cose apparivano inizialmente un po' noiose.

«Sinceramente è meglio se siete separati» disse Koala, divertita. «Penso di poter tenere sotto controllo solo uno di voi alla volta.»


	5. Cinque

Sabo e Koala avevano previsto di essere accolti direttamente nel palazzo reale. Forse non avrebbero avuto la possibilità di parlare con il re Serse direttamente, forse avrebbero comunicato tramite un intermediario, ma di certo non si aspettavano che venisse loro detto di seguire un gruppo di guardie alla scalata di una delle montagne che circondavano, come un'immensa muraglia naturale, la capitale dell'isola Persia.

Non che per loro fosse un problema, dato che erano allenati a sufficienza per considerarla niente di più che una piacevole passeggiata, però era un fuori programma che non avevano considerato e ciò, nell'ottica delle missioni che svolgevano come rivoluzionari, spesso indicava dover effettuare dei cambi imprevisti nella loro strategia.

Era una splendida giornata e il cielo era terso sopra di loro. Sabo cercò di godersi ugualmente la camminata, dato che era raro che avesse la possibilità di esplorare con più attenzione le isole che visitavano e che spesso erano talmente lacerate dalla guerra da non avere più nulla di piacevole. Quando finalmente giunsero a destinazione sull'altipiano, la vista che si spalancò loro era splendida.

La capitale sotto di loro di vedeva in tutta la sua grandezza e magnificenza, sopratutto il palazzo reale al centro, circondato da ampie mura e leggermente sollevato sulle proprie fondamenta. La distanza impediva di vedere la realtà delle cose, i mendicanti che giacevano ai bordi delle scale e la scarsa pulizia nei quartieri più poveri, facendo apparire la città come un ammasso uniforme di opulenza.

Attorno si estendevano le alte montagne, che mentre dal basso incutevano paura e quasi nascondevano la luce del sole, da quell'altezza sembravano tanti uomini dall'aspetto simpatico che proteggevano il proprio figlio dai pericoli esterni. La vegetazione era florida, nonostante l'altitudine, ed il vento che sferzava di tanto in tanto muoveva le fronde e i prati, dando l'idea di un mare verde agitato dalle onde, in contrapposizione con il blu dell'oceano che faceva capolino tra una cima e l'altra solo per confondersi con l'azzurro del cielo.

Nell'altopiano in cui si trovavano, poi, l'interno prato era costellato da fiori bianchi e gialli, così numerosi da quasi nascondere l'erba. Quando il vento passava, li faceva somigliare davvero alla schiuma del mare. Sabo si chinò a raccoglierne uno e si accorse che erano Bocche di Leone. Si voltò verso Koala e le mostrò sorridendo le due parti del fiore che si aprivano come se fossero una vera bocca. Lei gli scoccò un'occhiata poco convinta, chiedendosi se fosse il caso di mettersi a giocare, ma poi stette al gioco e infilò il dito della finta bocca, fingendo di non poterlo più liberare.

Dal bosco che circondava l'altipiano si sentirono delle voci in lontananza, che si facevano sempre più vicine. Il soldato che li aveva accompagnati fece loro cenno con la mano di non muoversi né di parlare. Sabo e Koala annuirono per indicare che avevano capito, quindi concentrarono tutta la loro attenzione davanti a loro.

Prima di tutti, dal bosco emersero quattro soldati armati di tutto punto, che precedevano la portantina chiusa trasportata da otto uomini. Questi la appoggiarono a terra più o meno al centro del prato, rivolta in avanti, e poi fecero dei passi indietro, sistemandosi con le mani mollemente adagiate lungo i fianchi. Apparivano esausti. I soldati, invece, si disposero ai due lati.

Dopo di loro arrivarono altri soldati: questi invece stavano trasportando dei prigionieri, con le mani legate dietro la schiena, tenendoli per il collare che avevano al collo. Sabo vide del rosso attorno alla loro bocca e poiché non emettevano che suoni inarticolati, in un primo momento credette che fossero stati imbavagliati. Solo quando furono più vicini, capì che era semplicemente sangue: avevano la lingua tagliata. I soldati li fecero inginocchiare in due file davanti alla portantina, a poca distanza l'uno dall'altro, e chinati con la testa in avanti.

Chiudeva quella strada carovana uno sparuto gruppo di persone, composte per la maggior parte da donne, vecchi e bambini. C'era anche qualche ragazzo giovane, che però stava nascosto dietro le schiene degli altri, come se non volesse farsi notare per non finire nella stessa situazione dei prigionieri. Rimasero ad un lato dell'altipiano, anche perché quando uno di loro fece cenno di volersi avvicinare, uno dei soldati aveva immediatamente alzato il fucile contro di loro.

Poi finalmente la portantina si aprì, rivelando il re Serse seduto su un trono di legno intarsiato d'oro, le mani che stringevano con forza i braccioli, quasi a volerci infilare dentro le unghie. In testa portava la corona con le numerose corna che indicavano la sua ascendenza divina e il sole che splendeva alto nel cielo si rifletteva nei numerosi monili d'oro che portava ovunque, accecando chiunque tentasse di guardarlo.

Persino Sabo e Koala furono costretti a distogliere lo sguardo. Ebbero però il tempo di pensare che dal vivo il volto del re Serse era ancora più crudele e spietato rispetto alla fotografia che Dragon aveva mostrato loro. Sembrava di pietra, con gli occhi fissi come pozzi neri e le labbra, per il poco che si vedevano sotto gli anelli che le riempivano, erano piegate in una smorfia crudele. Soprattutto erano semi aperte, a mostrare i denti bianchissimi e appuntiti, come una fiera pronta a divorare il suo pasto. Loro due avevano incontrato tanti tiranni prima di allora, ma non si abituavano mai all'idea.

Poi Serse fece un semplice gesto: alzò un braccio. Fu un movimento lento, ma appena accennato. La mano si scostò di pochi centimetri dal bracciolo, per ritornarci poco dopo. Era comunque un gesto concordato, perché le guardie che sorvegliavano i prigionieri estrassero contemporaneamente la lunga spada che portavano alla cintura e si disposero ciascuna al lato del proprio prigioniero, le gambe leggermente allargate.

Poi il soldato della prima fila, che stava al limite destro, alzò la spada sopra la sua testa e in un attimo decapitò il prigioniero. Il sangue spruzzò insozzando il prato, la testa con la bocca aperta in una smorfia di dolore rotolò poco più avanti mentre il corpo si accasciò lentamente di lato, continuando a spruzzare liquido rosso zampillante attorno. Il soldato pulì la lama della spada dal sangue con un fazzoletto, che poi gettò a terra in segno di spregio, la rinfoderò e si rimise sull'attenti. Dal gruppo delle persone di lato si erano levate delle grida, ma nessuno fece un gesto per avvicinarsi.

Quando le grida e i pianti di furono placati, o almeno furono diventati più deboli da essere appena percepiti, toccò alla seconda guardia decapitare il secondo prigioniero, con la stessa precisione e letalità e cerimoniosità. E continuarono così, lasciando agli uomini il tempo di vedere il destino che gli attendeva e contemporaneamente allungando l'agonia di quello che sarebbe capitato loro, permettendo ai cari di piangere il proprio scomparso, ma poi di dover consolare qualcun altro successivamente.

«È proprio necessario?» domandò Koala, ad un certo punto. Era uno spettacolo disgustoso da cui non si poteva distogliere lo sguardo.

Il soldato parve irritato dalla sua interruzione. «Ovviamente sì» rispose. «Chi si oppone al Supremo Serse deve pagare con la propria vita. O ricordarsene per sempre.»

«No, intendevo dire se era necessario che guardassimo anche noi» ribatté Koala, con tono polemico. Di tiranni ne aveva conosciuti tanti, lei, non solo come rivoluzionaria, e conosceva i loro metodi meglio di loro. Probabilmente avrebbe potuto dare delle lezioni a Serse stesso. Tuttavia loro, in teoria, si erano presentati come mercanti, venuti semplicemente a commerciare con il regno di Persia. Non avevano nulla a che fare con tradimenti o esecuzioni.

«Sì» rispose la guardia, seccamente. «Così imparerete subito anche voi a non scherzare con il re.»

Koala fece per ribattere, ma Sabo le strinse il polso per bloccarla. Stava per dirgli qualcosa, ma si fermò quando capì che lui era ancora più irritato di lei, dal modo in cui stringeva le labbra e teneva gli occhi fissi non sull'esecuzione che si stava svolgendo sotto i loro occhi, ma su Serse. Allora si calmò: era Serse stesso che avrebbe dovuto imparare a non scherzare con loro.

Quando tutti gli uomini furono stati giustiziati e il prato ridotto ad una poltiglia sanguinolenta che nascondeva completamente il pallido colore delle bocche di leone, il gruppo di persone cercò di avvicinarsi, probabilmente con l'intenzione di recuperare i corpi dei loro cari, ma le guardie si frapposero fra loro e quegli uomini martoriati.

«Che i corpi siano lasciati qui a marcire» parlò, per la prima volta da quando quella storia era iniziata, il re Serse. «Prendete le teste per le mura del palazzo.» Non era la voce dura e secca che si sarebbero aspettati, era più suadente, gentile, per questo forse ancora più spaventosa considerando ciò che ordinava.

Uno degli uomini più vecchi del gruppo, Sabo ipotizzò fosse il capo villaggio, fece un passo avanti e si chinò a profusione, piangendo. «La, prego, Supremo Serse, di concederci la grazia e permetterci di seppellire i nostri morti. La prego, Supremo Serse, abbiamo sbagliato e abbiamo pagato. La prego, Supremo Serse.» Continuò a pregare con quella litania e la fronte appoggiata al terreno, ma sia il re sia le guardie, che si erano voltate per recuperare le teste, lo ignorarono.

Per la prima volta, Serse si voltò verso Sabo e Koala: li aveva già notati, ma aveva volutamente evitato il contatto. I due rimasero in piedi e lo fissarono con il mento perfettamente eretto: la guardia gli aveva detto molte cose, ma nulla sull'etichetta che avrebbero dovuto assumere, per cui avevano semplicemente deciso di ignorare anche le norme che utilizzavano di solito di fronte ai sovrani.

«Ho sentito che avete qualcosa per me» disse Serse.

Sabo annuì. «La “Stella Blu”, il diamante della sua famiglia che sua sorella Atossa le ha rubato, portandolo con sé in un paese straniero.» Erano menzogne, dato che quel gioiello era stato donato come dote e quindi era tutto regolare, ma era certo che fosse quello che Serse voleva sentirsi dire.

Alla menzione della sorella, infatti, lo aveva visto fare una smorfia e poi sorridere di nuovo in maniera felina al fatto che il diamante le fosse stato sottratto. «Ho letto che gliel'hanno rubato durante la cerimonia per il suo primogenito...» Era chiaro che la cosa lo divertiva. «Dovrei fidarmi che siete stati voi? Che sia quello autentico?»

Sabo accennò un piccolo sorriso, che nascose facendo un inchino. «Dovrei essere uno stupido, a cercare di imbrogliare il supremo Serse, dopo quello che ho visto.» No, stupido non lo era di certo, al contrario. Era abbastanza intelligente e aveva la forza per voler liberare il mondo da un tiranno simile.

Serse sorrise soddisfatto. «Immaginavo lo spettacolo vi sarebbe piaciuto.»

Koala sbuffò. «Era proprio necessario?» domandò. «Almeno lasci loro seppellire i loro morti.»

Sabo era preoccupato che Serse potesse offendersi per quest'affermazione, invece lui rise. Una risata profonda e gutturale. «Oh, mia cara, cara ragazza!» esclamò infine. «Lo so che le donne sono fatte per la compassione, per questo non saranno mai in grado di comandare. Ci sono dei compromessi che non saranno mai disposte a fare.»

Sabo si chiese se Serse fosse davvero stupido, o avesse una conoscenza del mondo limitata. Avrebbe tanto voluto presentargli l'Imperatrice Pirata Big Mom, o Hancock della Flotta dei Sette. Quello sarebbe stato divertente. Ma Koala non aveva la passione dei pirati di lui, quindi replicò:  «O forse non vogliamo comandare proprio niente.»

«Tutti vogliono comandare. Tutti» ripeté Serse, questa volta seriamente. «Coloro che non lo fanno è che non ne sono semplicemente in grado. Io invece sì.»

«Fino a comandare il mondo?» domandò Sabo gentilmente. Era un modo subdolo per cercare di verificare la teoria di Dragon riguardante il fatto che stesse preparando un esercito per dichiarare guerra agli altri paesi.

«Tutti vogliono comandare il mondo» disse allora Serse. «Non tutti ne sono capaci.» Non aveva risposto direttamente alla domanda, ma dato quello che aveva detto prima, era implicito e scontato che lui si ritenesse in grado di farlo.

«Ma adesso basta con questi discorsi» affermò, agitando la mano per ordinare alle guardie di chiudere la portantina. «Vi riceverò con più calma a palazzo, quest'odore mi sta dando la nausea.»

La portantina venne richiusa e gli otto uomini che la trasportavano si rimisero al lavoro, preceduti dalle quattro guardie e poi seguite dai boia, uno dei quali portava con sé un sacchetto con le steste dei giustiziati, il quale gocciolava sangue dietro di lui. Sull'altipiano rimasero solo un paio di guardie, giusto per assicurarsi che nessuno seppellisse i cadaveri.

La loro guida aspettò che la carovana fosse scomparsa in lontananza, prima di voltarsi verso di loro e fare cenno di seguirlo. «Possiamo andare.»

«Conosciamo la strada» ribatté Koala e invece di prendere il sentiero per tornare in città proseguì in altezza, fino a raggiungere l'estremità dell'altipiano, quando la montagna iniziava a salire, e si accomodò sull'erba. Lì non c'erano Bocche di Leone, solo erba verde. In lontananza, la macchia rossa sul prato spiccava tra il verde e il bianco. Sabo la raggiunse poco dopo.

«Ne ho salvato uno» le disse, mostrandole lo stesso fiore che aveva raccolto prima.

Lei sorrise leggermente. «Scusami. Dico sempre che sei tu che fai casini, invece non sono riuscita a trattenermi.»

«Non preoccuparti» rispose lui. «Anche io sono arrabbiato.»

Lavoravano da anni per i rivoluzionari, conoscevano e avevano più volte applicato i metodi per cui contava il risultato finale, non i sacrifici fatti per arrivarci, perché puntavano ad un obiettivo superiore che non era facile da raggiungere e che necessitava di compromessi duri da accettare. Lo capivano e lo rispettavano, ma inconsciamente provavano sempre quel senso di impotenza e di vergogna quando si rendevano conto che non potevano salvare tutti, pur avendole la forza. Proprio com'era successo poco prima. Per nessuno dei due sarebbe stato difficile uccidere le guardie e impedire l'esecuzione. E nemmeno uccidere Serse sarebbe stato complicato. Ma non potevano: dovevano scendere a compromessi con lui, prima, e fare in modo che fosse la stessa popolazione ad insorgere poi. Loro erano dei tramiti, non degli esecutori.

«È uno stupido» affermò Koala.

«Più che stupido, direi che ha completamente torto.» Tutti i tiranni che avevano conosciuto utilizzavano sempre quella filosofia, che se era in parte efficace, non teneva conto di tutto il resto. Del mondo. «Ci sono un sacco di persone che hanno la forza ma non vogliono comandare niente, figuriamoci il mondo.»

«Dragon» disse subito lei.

«Oh, probabilmente Serse penserebbe di sì» rise Sabo. «Ma hai ragione, Dragon non vuole comandarlo. Lo vuole liberare perché sia in grado di comandarsi da solo. Nemmeno Rufy vuole comandare.»

«Che c'entra tuo fratello?» domandò Koala. Sapeva bene che lo tirava fuori ad ogni occasione buona, ma di solito trovava il modo di essere in linea con il discorso.

«Be', vuole diventare il Re dei Pirati e tu penseresti che debba governare su qualcuno» rispose Sabo allegramente, mentre gli venivano in mente tutti i momenti in cui Rufy ne parlava – ed erano parecchi. «Invece no. Vuole solo essere libero di fare quello che gli pare.»

Allora Koala rise: una risata sincera, a aperta, che indicava che si stava lasciando alle spalle il senso di colpa per ciò che aveva visto. Non che se lo sarebbe mai dimenticato, ovviamente, ma l'avrebbe chiuso nella scatola della sua mente assieme a tutto il resto, finché non avesse potuto presentare alla vittime il risultato del loro sacrificio.

Sabo guardò davanti a sé: la vista da quelle montagne rimaneva sempre mozzafiato, lo splendore della città, il blu del cielo e del mare quasi fusi, l'erba verde e le fronde degli alberi che incorniciavano le cime delle montagne puntando al sole. Ma quella macchia rossa sotto di loro attirava l'attenzione, spiccando nel prato come del sangue virginale sulle lenzuola pulite, e solo guardarlo faceva precipitare l'intero paesaggio nello sconforto.

Era come l'espressione vivente di qualcosa che Sabo aveva capito da anni, ma che si rifiutava di pensare, ritenendo sempre i viaggi che faceva nella Rotta Maggiore come una meraviglia e un'avventura. Aveva lasciato Goa, dove si sentiva in trappola, per assaporare la libertà che un viaggio sulle orme del Re dei Pirati poteva dargli. Ma non vi aveva trovato solo il blu del cielo azzurro, ma anche l'inferno in terra. Assassini, criminali, venditori di schiavi. Guerre, massacri, esecuzioni. Alla fine era diventata ordinaria amministrazione, per lui, pur senza dimenticarsi che non era quello che aveva cercato nella Rotta Maggiore.

«In ogni caso, quando questa storia sarà finita, potremo ucciderlo.» Allungò la mano in avanti e la trasformò nei suoi artigli di drago pieni d'Haki. Poteva già immaginare il rumore del cranio che cedeva sotto la sua presa fino a frantumarsi, con il sangue e la materia celebrale che iniziava a colare. Il sorriso gli si trasformò in una smorfia di piacere. «Ucciderò Serse.»

Aveva visto l'inferno troppo a lungo e ne era stato risucchiato, alla fine. Ciò nonostante, non distoglieva mai lo sguardo dall'alto, dal cielo blu che era il suo obiettivo. Avrebbe attraversato l'inferno, ma prima o poi avrebbe raggiunto il cielo.

 

Un'ora e mezzo dopo, Ace aveva già deciso che la vita del rivoluzionario non faceva decisamente per lui. L'arrivo in una nuova isola, di norma, coincideva in un'esplorazione più o meno autorizzata della zona, poi un bel pasto caldo delle specialità tipiche locali e un sonnellino, due cose che in genere avvenivano contemporaneamente. Se gli andava bene, una bella scazzottata con qualche marine o cacciatore di taglie troppo imprudente, dato che comunque andava in giro senza nascondersi con i suoi bei vestiti strambi e il tatuaggio sulla schiena ben in evidenza. La qual cosa gli metteva appetito, quindi un altro spuntino sempre ben accetto, seguito da una bella bevuta di liquore locale o di rum.

Invece era stato costretto a vestirsi come un locale per passare inosservato, una cosa che già gli procurava discreto fastidio, e sicuramente doveva anche tenersi alla larga dai guai e dalle botte. Senza considerare il cerone che Koala ci aveva appiccicato in faccia per nascondere le cicatrici, cosa che lo faceva prudere. Di mangiare o bere non se ne parlava nemmeno. Almeno stavano visitando la zona, ma invece di passare le vie principali prendevano tutti i vicoli più sfigati e si fermavano solo a guardare i mendicanti, l'unica cosa che pareva suscitare l'interesse di Hack.

«Posso sapere che cosa stiamo facendo?» domandò seccato. Stava iniziando a pensare che Sabo gli avesse volutamente affidato la parte più noiosa.

«Stiamo cercando una persona» rispose Hack vago. Ace gli scoccò un'occhiata eloquente e lui aggiunse: «Si chiama Etul. Abbiamo bisogno di lui per aiutarci a scatenare una rivolta.»

«È per questo che stiamo controllando ogni singolo mendicante della zona?»

«Esatto.»

Ace si guardò intorno: non aveva idea di come fosse fatto questo tipo e da come Hack cercava di guardare le persone, senza lasciare che si accorgessero di quanto le stava fissando, era più che chiaro che neppure lui fosse sicuro della sua fisionomia. Diede uno sbadiglio, guardando la strada di fronte a lui: non era di quelle principali, ma c'era almeno un mendicante ad ogni angolo.

«Etul! Etul!» gridò. «C'è qualcuno che si chiama Etul qui?» Tutti i visi dei presenti si voltarono verso di lui e lo stesso Hack lo guardò come se fosse un pazzo.

«Non dovremo farci scoprire a parlare con un ex-dissidente!» gli sibilò. Sabo era imprudente, ma almeno sapeva come si dovevano fare i lavori. Poi, però, uno dei mendicanti in fondo alla via si era alzato, recuperando la coperta sporca dove era seduto e corse via. Ace alzò le braccia, come dire “ehi, ha funzionato però”. Hack scosse la testa e poi si gettò all'inseguimento di Etul.

Ace invece prese la via corta, balzando su uno dei tetti piatti e correndo per via aerea fino a ricadere a terra proprio davanti ad Etul, che si trovò l'altra uscita del vicolo bloccata da Hack che stava arrivando dietro di lui.

«Che cosa volete?» disse, mettendosi in posizione difensiva. «Non ho fatto nulla.»

Dato che Ace non avrebbe saputo cosa dirgli, si limitò a fare un cenno in modo che si voltasse verso Hack. «Vogliamo solo il tuo aiuto» gli disse allora lui. «C'è un posto dove possiamo parlare con calma?»

Etul non sembrò molto felice della cosa, ma capì che non l'avrebbero lasciato in pace finché non li avesse accontentati, quindi annuì. «Venite con me.» Ace gli si affiancò per essere sicuro che non avesse intenzione di scappare di nuovo, ma Etul fu di parola e li trascinò in una strada senza uscita che probabilmente, data la puzza, era utilizzata come orinatoio. «Ditemi.»

«Sappiamo della tua storia. Siamo dispiaciuti per la tua perdita» mormorò Hack gravemente. «Vogliamo il tuo aiuto per organizzare una rivolta qui a Persia.»

«Una rivolta?» ripeté Etul sospettoso. «Non siete stranieri, voi?»

Hack annuì. «Ci manda la regina Atossa. Sa in che condizioni siete e vorrebbe prendersi il regno al posto di suo fratello Serse, con l'aiuto dell'esercito rivoluzionario.»

«Sì, come no.»

«È la verità.» Hack allargò un attimo il suo vestito per prendere dalla tasca interna la “Stella Blu”. Etul rimase a fissarla incredulo: era chiaro che la conosceva di fama, ma non doveva mai averla vista così da vicino. Era chiaro che non era a conoscenza del furto, anche se si erano preparati una storia per giustificarlo, e la prese per autentica. «Non può mandare l'esercito ad attaccare Persia senza motivo, ma se scoppiasse una rivolta potrebbe farlo per aiutarvi.»

Etul non aveva distolto gli occhi dal diamante e fu anche un po' deluso quando scomparve, di nuovo nascosta nelle pieghe del vestito. «Capisco» disse infine. «Ma non posso aiutarvi.»

«Perché no?» intervenne Ace, al quale il pensiero di essersi annoiato così tanto per nulla faceva innervosire parecchio.

«Sono stanco di combattere» fu la spiegazione di Etul. «L'ho fatto a lungo e guardate che cosa ne ho ricavato.» Allargò le braccia per indicare il suo corpo sporco e martoriato. «Serse non può essere battuto. Non da noi, comunque.»

«Ma se la regina venisse in vostro aiuto...» suggerì Hack.

«Doveva pensarci prima» ribatté Etul. «Non fraintendetemi, certo sarebbe brava a governare, ma non può vincere. Serse ha già radunato un esercito esperto e con armi potenti a disposizione e Baharat è un povero paese che non ne ha nemmeno uno fisso.»

«Bah!» protestò Ace. «Certo che ha già vinto se nessuno lo combatte.»

Etul gli scoccò un'occhiata di fuoco, ma non disse nulla. Era chiaro che lo riteneva un ragazzino che non sapeva nulla del mondo. Hack, al contrario, non voleva irritarlo troppo. Sapeva che non c'era nessuna regina Atossa in loro aiuto e che alla fine sarebbero stati in quattro a fare il lavoro serio.

«Rispetto la sua decisione» disse allora. «Ma abbiamo comunque bisogno di un locale. Può suggerirci qualcun altro che sarebbe disposto a darci una mano?»

«Guardatevi attorno e rispondetemi voi.» Etul sputò per terra. «Date un'occhiata alle mura del castello e capirete che è meglio se ve ne andate.»

Fece per tornare nella strada principale, ma Hack lo fermò. «Un'ultima cosa: per caso sa dove il re Serse tiene l'arsenale delle armi?»

«Ci sono solo due posti circondati da mura, qui. Uno è il castello» rispose Etul. «Non sarà difficile capire qua è l'altro.»

«Quindi?» domandò Ace, una volta che furono rimasti da soli nel vicolo maleodorante. Il tono era a metà fra i seccato e il rassegnato: di sicuro credeva di aver perso tempo.

«Facciamo un giro a controllare dov'è l'arsenale e poi torniamo alla nave» disse Hack. «Ci aggiorneremo con gli altri.»

Come Etul aveva detto, c'erano solo due luoghi circondati da mura. Il secondo non era così vicino al palazzo come si poteva pensare, probabilmente per tenere separati l'aspetto reale e quello militare. Le mura protettive erano alte e impedivano di vedere troppo all'interno, ma era chiaro che fosse una caserma, dai grandi capannoni i cui tetti svettavano in alto. Sicuramente all'interno c'era uno, se non più, depositi per le armi.

Fecero anche un rapido giro di controllo attorno al palazzo, per contare le entrate e la sorveglianza, in tempo per accorgersi di cosa aveva parlato Etul: delle teste umane ancora sanguinanti erano state appese dal lato principale delle mura, facendo scivolare righe rosse sull'intonaco bianco.

«Questo è davvero pessimo» commentò Ace.

«Detto da un pirata dà proprio l'idea di quanto lo sia» disse Hack.

«Be', sono diventato pirata per la libertà, mica per andare in giro a decapitare gente» protestò Ace. Benché le sue mani non fossero esattamente pulite, non aveva mai eseguito esecuzioni così sistematiche, senza contare che non l'avrebbe mai fatto verso i suoi compagni o i sudditi delle isole che Barbabianca proteggeva.

Quando tornarono alla nave, che era ancora ancorata nella parte più nascosta del porto, capì che c'era qualcosa che non andava. C'erano più presenze a bordo di quante era accettabile. Fece un leggero cenno ad Ace, che pur non essendo un rivoluzionario era avvezzo a situazioni simili, quindi salirono a bordo con prudenza. Subito dopo furono aggrediti da alcune guardie. Ace stava per rispondere con il suo fuoco, ma Hack lo fermò afferrandolo per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé mentre si tuffava in acqua.

Scomparve nel fondo e poi usò la sua velocità in quanto uomo pesce per riemergere dall'altra parte del porto, lontano da dove erano stati aggrediti per non essere individuati. Ace respirò con la bocca aperta e continuò a stringersi forte alle sue spalle per paura di affondare. Odiava l'acqua di mare e odiava ancora di più finirci senza preavviso.

Quando Hack fu sicuro che nessuno li aveva individuati e che non li stavano cercando, si avvicinò alla riva per tornare all'asciutto. Ace emise una fiammata per riprendersi e poi tossì. «Che cosa significa?» protestò. La sua pazienza aveva superato pericolosamente la soglia limite.

«Come era prevedibile, Serse non ha intenzione di fare accordi» disse Hack, che invece non appariva sorpreso della situazione. «Probabilmente è venuto a cercare la “Stella Blu” quando ha capito che Sabo e Koala non l'avevano con loro.»

In quel momento Ace ebbe un ricordo molto vivido delle teste appese alle mura del palazzo, solo che nella sua mente avevano tutte assunto l'aspetto di Sabo. Si gettò in avanti orripilato, con l'intenzione di buttare giù il palazzo con i suoi Pugni di Fuoco, ma si sentì bloccare nuovamente per le spalle da Hack. «Lasciami andare!» protestò. «Sabo è in pericolo!»

«Sabo può cavarsela! Sa quello che fa!» ribatté Hack. «Credi che non si sia trovato mai in situazioni come questa? Non hai fiducia in lui?»

«Non capisci!» Ace si liberò della sua stretta seccamente. «Dieci anni fa... Mi sono fidato di lui. Non sono andato a salvarlo. E poi ho pensato che fosse morto! Come puoi pretendere che stia qui a non fare nulla adesso?»

«Non ho detto che non dobbiamo fare nulla» disse semplicemente Hack. «Capisco quello che provi e anche io sono preoccupato. Sono i miei compagni da anni, li ho visti crescere.» Quella era una frecciata ad Ace, che invece era tornato solo da mezza giornata nella vita di Sabo, ma era involontaria. «Ma proprio per questo mi fido di loro e so che se la possono cavare. Se vogliamo aiutarli, dobbiamo fare il nostro lavoro.»

«Che sarebbe?» domandò Ace in tono polemico.

«Recuperare le armi e far scoppiare una rivolta.»

Ace rimase a rifletterci per un attimo. Voleva davvero aiutare Sabo. Non voleva più sentire quella sensazione terribile di averlo lasciato al suo destino. Eppure, di nuovo, non sapeva cosa fosse la cosa più giusta da fare per lui. Dieci anni prima di era fidato di Bluejam e aveva sbagliato. Però Hack era un'altra storia: forse avrebbe dovuto fidarsi di lui.

«Sei certo che Sabo stia bene?»

«È in grado di liberarsi dalle guardie, lo sai» rispose Hack. «Ma in ogni caso non credo che Serse abbia cercato di ucciderli, prima deve assicurarsi di poter recuperare la “Stella Blu”.»

Questo sollevò in parte l'umore di Ace: aveva senso, come cosa. Ed era anche certo della forza di Sabo. «Va bene» disse. «Ma adesso si fa a modo mio.»

 


	6. Sei

Finalmente Sabo e Koala erano stati ammessi nella stanza del trono. Serse non era presente, quindi ebbero tutto il tempo di ammirare gli ortostati multicolore alle pareti, che rappresentavano Serse e i suoi vari modi di uccidere i suoi sudditi, dalla decapitazione all'arsione. Alcuni avevano delle tematiche religiose, che per loro risultavano decisamente incomprensibili, ma avevano in ogni caso un tono cupo.

Diversamente da quelli che avevano visto attraversando i corridoio, era cambiata l'iconografia non solo delle battaglie, ma anche del re, che ora veniva raffigurato proprio come Serse, completamente glabro ovunque, mentre i suoi predecessori vantavano una lunga barba che conferiva loro un aspetto da saggio. Persino le loro scene apparivano meno crudeli e più misericordiose, come se non gioissero di quello che erano obbligati a fare.

Poi una porta secondaria si aprì e un cerimoniere entrò annunciando l'arrivo del Supremo Serse: tutti i presenti della stanza si inginocchiarono, chinando la testa fino al pavimento. Sabo e Koala li imitarono controvoglia, solo perché capirono che Serse non sarebbe entrato altrimenti. Non potevano vederlo da quella posizione, ma avvertirono i suoi passi che si dirigevano verso il trono, salendo i pochi gradini che lo sollevavano rispetto al pavimento. Poi sentirono i suoi occhi su di loro, ma continuarono a rimanere piegati.

«Prego» disse infine Serse e tutti i presenti si alzarono contemporaneamente. Lui li osservò uno ad uno, per controllare chi fosse stato ammesso alla sala del trono oltre alle sue guardie personali, quindi rivolse la sua attenzione ai due rivoluzionari, che erano stati posizionati al centro della stanza. «Posso avere la “Stella Blu” adesso?»

«Naturalmente» annuì Sabo. «Ma prima vorremmo essere sicuri di essere ricompensati adeguatamente.»

«Assicurazione concessa» rispose Serse, come se quello bastasse a chiudere la discussione.

«A dire la verità» lo contraddisse appena Sabo, «vorremmo chiedere qualcosa di specifico.»

Bastò quella semplice frase ad irritare Serse: il pensiero che qualcuno osasse fargli richieste invece di limitarsi ad accettare la sua volontà. «Cosa?» sbuffò.

«Sappiamo che avete una miniera d'oro qui a Persia» spiegò allora Sabo. «Mi piacerebbe visitarla per scegliere personalmente un filone in cambio della “Stella Blu”.»

Serse si appoggiò meglio sul trono con la schiena, alzò la testa e chiuse gli occhi per riflettere meglio. Dopo qualche minuto tornò a fissarli e la sua espressione si era fata malignamente divertita. «Non vedo perché dovrei pagarvi per qualcosa che è, di fatto, mio» affermò, ed alzò un braccio per fare cenno alle guardie, che si avvicinarono pericolosamente a loro.

«Oh, certo!» sbottò Koala, mettendosi in posizione difensiva. «Come ho fatto a pensare che avresti potuto essere onesto una volta nella vita!» Quando i soldati furono su di lei si liberò dei primi due con un pugno, poi guardò in avanti e con terrore si rese conto che Sabo era già stato sopraffatto e i soldati lo tenevano con le mani dietro la schiena e in ginocchio.

Non aveva senso! Erano deboli, avrebbe potuto liberarsi di loro in un attimo. Se non lo stava facendo voleva dire che non voleva liberarsi. Nel mentre che lo guardava, le guardie avevano afferrato a che lei e Sabo gli fece un leggero cenno d'intesa, per indicarle che andava bene così. Serse pensava che fossero dei deboli mercanti, era il caso di lasciarglielo credere, per i momento.

«Dato che ci teneva tanto a vedere la miniera, portatecelo» ordinò Serse alle guardie. «Mi sembra ben messo, abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno così. Quanto a lei...» Passò lo sguardo su Koala dalla testa ai piedi. «L'avevo notata anche prima, non sembra male. Proviamo nell'harem.»

«Non saprei» ridacchiò il cerimoniere. «Di certo ha una lingua lunga.»

«Al massimo gliela taglieremo» commentò Serse. «D'altronde non è la prima cosa che cerco in una donna.»

Koala abbassò lo sguardo e si morse le labbra: sapeva recitare anche lei, se voleva. E se lo scopo era far credere a Serse di aver il coltello dalla parte del manico, non c'era sistema migliore di fingere di essere spaventata da quella minaccia.

«No, aspettate, Supremo Serse» gridò Sabo, mentre cercavano di trascinarlo via. «Vi darò il diamante. Ve lo ridarò. Ma lasciateci andare! Almeno lasciate andare mia moglie!» Le sue grida diventarono sempre più lontane fino a scomparire completamente quando la porta della sala del trono si chiuse dietro di lui trascinato via dalle guardie.

Serse tornò a fissarsi su Koala, sollevato che quelle grida fastidiose fossero finalmente cessate. «Sii una brava bambina e io sarò molto buono con te» le disse. «Dov'è il diamante?»

Koala annuì appena. «Sulla nave» disse solo. Sapeva che c'era il rischio che Hack fosse tornato a bordo e che quello avrebbe potuto metterlo in pericolo, ma si fidava comunque da sapere che se la sarebbe cavata. Inoltre Ace era con lui e aveva la netta impressione che, a differenza del fratello, difficilmente avrebbe accettato di farsi arrestare per finta.

«Molto bene» disse Serse soddisfatto. «Vedrai che ti troverai bene qui.» Fece un altro cenno alle guardie che la trascinarono nella direzione opposta a quella dove era stato portato Sabo, proprio all'interno del palazzo, dentro la stessa porta da cui era entrato il re.

Venne affidata alle cure di un uomo  che si presentò come l'intendente dell'harem reale, per cui lei immaginò che fosse un eunuco, se gli era concesso di entrare a contatto con le donne. La costrinse a spogliarsi e ad entrare in una vasca per depurarsi completamente. A Koala non era sfuggita l'occhiata e la smorfia che aveva fatto alla vista del marchio sulla sua schiena, per cui dovette trattenersi  davvero dal continuare a fare quello che le ordinava.

Dopo averla lavata e asciugata, le pose ai polsi e alle caviglie delle catene d'oro. Koala si domandò se servivano unicamente come decorazione e segno di possesso o lui le utilizzasse anche per legare le donne da qualche parte. Da quello che aveva visto, era più probabile la seconda. Poi fu costretta ad indossare anche una donna così corta e di un tessuto così sottile che era come se non avesse nulla addosso.

«Basta così?» domandò, coprendosi i seni con le mani, quando l'intendente gli fece cenno di seguirlo nel corridoio.

«Certo» rispose lui, seccato dalla perdita di tempo. «Non pretenderai che il re perda anche tempo a spogliarvi?»

«No, certo che no...» commentò Koala. Sperò che il tono fosse uscito fuori umile, ma in realtà aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo. Qualunque cosa Sabo avesse in mente, gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare, si disse mentre seguiva l'intendente lungo il corridoio. Anche se, doveva ammettere, il fatto che fosse proprio nel cuore del palazzo poteva essere utile nel momento della rivolta.

L'harem dava proprio sul cortile esterno, a poca distanza dalle mure e da una delle porte che davano sulla città, quindi sarebbe stato facile per lei distruggere la finestra, nonostante fosse protetta da grate, gettarsi di sotto ed aprirla per lasciar entrare dentro i rivoltosi. Sfortunatamente si poteva fare solo nelle stanze comuni, dove le donne di riunivano assieme sui divani a fare, apparentemente, assolutamente nulla tutto il giorno. Le camere da letto erano in effetti dei buchi buoni solo per dormire, dato che il re aveva la sua stanza personale per altre necessità.

Koala stava ancora guardando in giro l'ambiente per capire come adattarsi al luogo per poterlo sfruttare nella maniera migliore, quando sentì delle risate dietro di lei. Si voltò appena e notò un gruppo di donne che erano più vestite rispetto alle altre e indossavano anche dei gioielli, ma nessuna catena d'oro ai polsi e alle caviglie. Inoltre, occupavano uno dei divani più grandi, lasciando che altre donne massaggiassero loro i piedi.

«Wow, quel tatuaggio fa proprio schifo» le disse una di loro. «Va bene che al re interessa solo il davanti, ma se avesse voglia del retro chissà che delusione!»

Koala fece un sorriso conciliante: non avrebbe certo sprecato spiegazioni sul simbolo dei pirati del sole con certa gente. «Almeno il mio è nella schiena, la tua faccia quella è» le rispose gentilmente, quindi proseguì la sua esplorazione senza prestare loro altra attenzione, anche perché erano rimaste troppo sconvolte  dall'idea che qualcuna avesse osato rispondergli per fermarla.

«Ehi!» Una ragazza era appena uscita da uno dei cubicoli che servivano da stanze da letto e le fece cenno di seguirla. Koala stava cercando anche alleati, per cui pensò di aver trovato una possibilità. La seguì nella camera, dove si trovavano altre tre ragazze. Notò che tutte indossavano la sua stessa gonna, a differenza di altre donne che ne indossavano una più lunga.

«Non devi metterti a litigare con le favorite! Soprattutto se sei nuova e il re non ti ha ancora fatto compagnia!» quasi la investì la ragazza che l'aveva chiamata. «Loro possono chiedere al re qualsiasi cosa. Devi tenertele buone se vuoi sopravvivere.»

Koala capì che quelle gonne rappresentavano in un certo senso la verginità e ciò indicava che era possibile restare nell'harem senza che il re ne approfittasse subito. Questo le fece tirare un sospiro di sollievo. Probabilmente avrebbe rovinato il piano di Sabo, se avesse dovuto prendere Serse a testate quella sera stessa.

«Non vedo perché dovrei farlo» alzò quindi le spalle. «Io sono una prigioniera. Penso che dovremo combattere tutte assieme per andarcene.»

Le altre donne la guardarono terrorizzate. «Non è così male qui... Siamo al sicuro» disse una di loro, timidamente.

«Almeno finché una di quelle là non cercherà di farvi fuori, chiaro» ribatté Koala. «E cosa mi dite della libertà?»

Nessuna risposte, si limitarono a guardarla senza parole. Probabilmente pensava che fosse pazza. «Sei pazza» ammise in effetti un'altra, scuotendo la testa. «Ma il tuo tatuaggio è figo.»

Quello fece venire in mente a Koala la prima volta che era salita a bordo della nave di Fisher Tiger: era una bambina spaventata che non era nemmeno in grado di piangere per nessun motivo e che aveva il terrore di tutto e tutti, al punto che l'unica cosa buona che poteva fare era sdraiarsi a terra a pulire. Quelle ragazze erano esattamente come era lei un tempo, per cui doveva farsi forza per loro ed essere il Fisher Tiger che avevano bisogno.

«Grazie» disse sorridendo. «Quando vi poterò fuori di qui, fatevene uno anche voi.»

 

Il piano “a modo suo” di Ace si basava inizialmente sul ritrovare Etul. Non fu difficile, dato che si era risistemato nello stesso angolo della stessa via, ma non fu affatto felice di vederli. «Che volete ancora?» fu il modo con cui lo salutò.

Ma Ace non aveva voglia di perdere tempo ad essere gentile. «Sentimi bene.» Lo afferrò per il cencio lercio che indossava e lo trascinò su, sbattendolo contro il muro. «Abbiamo bisogno di una rivolta e ne abbiamo bisogno adesso, quindi vedi di darti da fare.» Hack sapeva che quello non era il miglior modo di convincere qualcuno ad aiutarli, ma aveva promesso che l'avrebbe lasciato fare, almeno inizialmente.

Etul perse la pazienza e iniziò a gridare addirittura in un dialetto incomprensibile della regione, cosa che attirò comunque l'attenzione di tutti i passanti. Ace fu costretto a trascinarlo via in malo modo per andare a parlare in un posto più tranquillo. «Volete proprio il sangue da me?» continuava a gridare Etul, nonostante si lasciasse trasportare. «Vi ho già detto che Serse ha vinto!»

Ace si bloccò e si voltò verso di lui: il suo viso non era più arrabbiato, ma era una maschera di pietra. «Non mi stupisce che abbia vinto, dato che aveva come avversari un perdente come te.»

«Cosa?»

«Ha capito benissimo» affermò Ace.

«Tu sei un cavolo di ragazzino che non capisce nulla del mondo e ti permetti di dare lezioni di vita a me!» gridò Etul, ritornando in parte ad urlare in dialetto. «Non sai che cosa ho dovuto sacrificare e non ho ottenuto risultati. Tutto facile, per voi!»

«Invece ne so molto.» Ace, con calma letale, lo afferrò per il viso, stringendo abbastanza per spaventarlo in modo da farlo tacere. «Ma c'è una grande cosa che mi distingue da un perdente come te: il modo in cui ho deciso di vivere. _Senza rimpianti_.» Mise un grande accenno su quelle parole. «Non m'interessa morire, m'interessa avere la consapevolezza che non c'era altro che potessi fare. Sapere di non aver lasciato niente d'intentato. E tu, invece?» lo apostrofò. «Non hai più niente da perdere, ma qui in città c'è ancora un sacco di cose da fare. Puoi decidere di aiutare noi adesso, anche morire per questo, oppure puoi tornartene là, con i tuoi panni sporchi, a chiederti continuamente “e se li avessi aiutati?”. A morire giorno per giorno chiedendoti se non ci fosse stato qualcosa, qualcos'altro da poter fare. Se pensi di poterci convivere, accomodati.» Ace si rivolse ad Hack. «Ripensandoci, non credo che ci serva un perdente come lui.»

Hack annuì, non perché fosse d'accordo con lui, ma perché pensava che fosse inutile insistere con una persona già così abbattuta dalla vita. Dovevano cavarsela da soli e sperare che Sabo e Koala, in qualunque situazione fossero, se la stessero cavando meglio di loro due.

«Aspettate....» li chiamò Etul quando si stavano allontanando. «Aspettate» ripeté, con più convinzione. Si asciugò le lacrime dal viso, cosa che contribuì a pulirlo in parte dallo sporco, e prese un sospiro profondo per calmarsi. «Quale sarebbe il vostro piano?»

Ace guardò Hack, che annuì. «Inizialmente, volevamo trovare il modo di rubare le armi di Serse e consegnarle a voi» spiegò. «In questo modo l'esercito si troverebbe spiazzato e in difficoltà di fronte ad una rivolta. Ovviamente dovremo sapere a chi consegnare le armi, perché non vogliamo rischiare le abbiano dei collaborazionisti, e anche qualcuno in grado di occuparsi di guidare la rivolta.»

Etul annuì. «Io conosco le persone giuste, ma voi riuscirete davvero a procurarvi le armi?»

«Certo!» disse Ace con convinzione, anche se in realtà non avevano ancora studiato un modo preciso per arrivarci.

«Bene» affermò Etul. «Allora fatemi fare un giro a chiamare un paio di amici.»

«Gran bel discorso» disse Hack ad Ace, una volta che Etul si fu allontanato lungo il vicolo per tornare nella via principale.

«Ah! Questa la devo rinfacciare a Marco quando torno, che dice sempre che quando apro bocca faccio casino!» Anche se non aveva davvero detto nulla che non pensasse: la morte di Sabo l'aveva distrutto e il senso di colpa per non essere andato a prenderlo in tempo lo attanagliava. Non avrebbe mai più provato una sensazione del genere, mai nella vita.

«Però adesso dobbiamo trovare il modo di recuperare le armi, e in fretta» aggiunse Hack, con un'occhiata eloquente dato che erano stati fin troppo precipitosi con Etul, anche se era indispensabile per poterlo convincere.

Tornarono di nuovo nel quartiere dell'arsenale, anche se dovettero far attenzione a non essere visti, dato che era probabile che le guardie di Serse li stessero ancora cercando per recuperare la “Stella Blu”. Poterono quindi dare un'occhiata esclusivamente da lontano, cosa che impediva di poter elaborare un piano, dato che non si riusciva a capire come entrare e da dove.

«Stavo pensando...» mormorò Ace ad un certo punto, con titubanza. I piani elaborati non erano mai stati il suo forte. «Le armi sono esplosive, no? Cioè, prendono fuoco in fretta.»

Hack annuì. «Direi di sì.»

«Allora...» continuò Ace, pensando bene a come mettere in un discorso l'idea che gli stava venendo in mente. «Potremo fingere che l'arsenale abbia preso fuoco, così tutti crederanno che le armi siano andate distrutte mentre invece le portiamo fuori e le diamo alla gente.» Alzò il braccio e diede fuoco alla mano. «Ovviamente si può fare solo se il fuoco è controllabile, e guarda un po' qui.» Sorrise soddisfatto dei suoi poteri.

Hack rimase a fissare ammirato quelle lingue di fuoco che si alzavano verso l'alto. «E pensi di riuscire a controllarle così bene da bruciare solo l'edificio ma non il contenuto?» domandò. «Perché se prendi anche solo un'arma, brucia tutto davvero.»

«Per chi mi prendi!» protestò Ace, che ci aveva messo mesi per non bruciare più improvvisamente, ma che adesso li controllava alla perfezione: le fiamme facevano sempre quello che lui diceva. «Posso alimentarle continuamente e farle spostare come voglio. Non so quanto posso resistere, ma sicuramente abbastanza a lungo. Ah, e ovviamente non riusciranno a spegnerle. Gli idranti non sono nulla contro di me, posso far evaporare con facilità quella poca acqua.»

«Capisco.» Hack annuì soddisfatto. Non era abituato a lavorare con Ace, quindi non ne conosceva le potenzialità. Era felice che l'idea fosse venuta direttamente a lui. «Però come pensi di portare le armi fuori?»

«Potrei creare un corridoio di fuoco che sfondi le mura per permettere il passaggio degli uomini per prendere le armi» propose Ace.

«No, troppo sospetto.» Hack si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un'idea. Il suo sguardo passò dall'arsenale al palazzo e fu sicuro di aver avuto l'intuizione giusta. Seguito da Ace, percorse la strada fino a giungere in uno dei vicoli che correvano perpendicolari alla linea immaginaria che univa i due centri del potere di Serse. «Sono sicuro che esiste un passaggio segreto che li collega» spiegò allora, indicando i due edifici. «Per far fuggire il re in caso di pericolo, e per far arrivare l'esercito a palazzo. Si deve trovare in questa zona, dobbiamo solo trovarlo.»

Ace si guardò intorno alla ricerca di un sistema per individuarlo, ma era chiaro che era stato costruito in maniera che persino quelli che ci vivevano sopra non ne fossero a conoscenza. Allora puntò il dito indice a terra e fece uscire una fiamma sottile, unica, con lo stesso sistema tramite il quale creava le sue lance di fuoco, quindi lo usò come trivella per scoprire se ci fossero degli spazi vuoti al di sotto.  I primi due tentativi non furono fruttuosi e il fuoco si infranse semplicemente contro ammassi di roccia, ma alla terza percepì chiaramente il vuoto e l'aria che permettevano alle fiamme di espandersi.

«L'ho trovato» sorrise.

«Fantastico!» Erano proprio davanti all'ingresso di una casa, il luogo ideale per nascondere il commercio di armi clandestine che si accingevano a compiere. Tuttavia, non potevano essere sicuri che gli abitanti sarebbero stati disposti ad aiutarli. In loro soccorso arrivò Etul, che li stava cercando.

«Ho parlato con un po' di gente, sono dalla nostra parte e mi stanno aiutando a reclutarne altri.» Parlava con voce eccitata e gli brillavano gli occhi, era completamente diverso dal mendicante puzzolente che avevano conosciuto, nonostante indossasse ancora gli stessi vestiti luridi. Le parole di Ace l'avevano svegliato, ma era stato il suo darsi da fare in maniera concreta, dopo quegli anni, a svegliare l'animo rivoluzionario che era rimasto sopito sotto la cenere. Il pensiero di fare di nuovo qualcosa dopo il tempo da mendicante gli dava la forza.

Hack annuì. «Avremo bisogno di qualcuno per trasportare le armi il più velocemente possibile.» Poi indicò la casa che avevano scelto come base. «Sai chi ci abita qui?»

«Certo» rispose Etul. «Myra, un'anziana donna a cui il figlio è stato ucciso e la figlia si è suicidata pur di non essere data in moglie ad un ufficiale. Posso convincerla ad aiutarci, se volete.»

«Te ne sarei grato.»

Etul bussò la porta e fu fatto entrare. Pochi minuti dopo, riaprì la porta e fece cenno ad Hack e Ace di accomodarsi. Myra sedeva ad un lato su una sedia, unico arredamento di quella stanza a parte una bassa cassapanca. Era tremendamente vecchia, con le rughe che le scavavano completamente il volto, ma quando alzò gli occhi per guardarli e parlò, dimostrò una forza d'animo che nemmeno un giovane avrebbe posseduto.

«Fate quello che dovete, se serve a toglierci di mezzo Serse.»

Ace fece un rispettoso inchino. «Le chiedo comunque scusa per quello che sto per fare.» Avvolse il pugno con le armi e poi lo premette a terra, una versione in miniatura del suo colpo iconico. Il pavimento cedette quasi naturalmente sotto di lui, aprendo una piccola voragine che rivelò la galleria sotterranea.

Etul e Myra la fissarono sorpresi. «Non me n'ero mai accorta» disse lei. «Ma ora capisco cos'erano quei rumori che sentivo la notte.»

Hack non poteva rimanere a far conversazione. «Ho bisogno di qualcuno che blocchi questo passaggio dalla parte del palazzo» ordinò ad Etul. «Un muro improvvisato va bene, purché se qualcuno scenda non rischi di beccarci mentre trasportiamo armi e ci dia un po' di tempo prima che scopra che siamo qui. Poi ho bisogno di altre persone che vengano a darmi una mano per trasportarle.»

«Li chiamo subito» affermò Etul e lasciò la casa in fretta.

Myra non parve per nulla preoccupata della situazione. «Preparerò qualcosa da mangiare.»

Ace e Hack, nonostante il primo stesse iniziando a sentire un certo languorino, non si fermarono a cena, ma scesero nel cunicolo e si diressero nella direzione dell'arsenale. Il cunicolo risaliva tramite una scalinata, che poi veniva chiusa da una botola in ferro. Ace fece sciogliere la serratura con il suo fuoco per permettere loro di sollevarla.

Si ritrovarono in una stanza vuota, probabilmente la cantina di un qualche edificio. Hack si assicurò con l'Haki della percezione che non ci fosse nessuno e proseguirono al piano superiore. Doveva essere uno degli edifici dirigenziali, perché le stanze vuote e buie parevano uffici. Probabilmente l'orario di lavoro era terminato. Si affacciarono timidamente ad una finestra: il resto del cortile, tuttavia, assieme alla passeggiata sulle mura, era sorvegliato incessantemente e con attenzione dai soldati. «Quale credi che sia il deposito?» domandò Ace, passando lo sguardo sui vari edifici.

«Credo quello.» Hach indicò un alto palazzo di forma più o meno quadrangolare, che aveva la caratteristica di essere senza finestre, se non una fila continua sotto il tetto. In totale, con lo stesso aspetto, ve ne erano tre.

«Bene» disse Ace. «Vado.»

Lasciò che le fiamme scorressero libere su tutto il suo corpo, per prendere confidenza con loro, quindi si trasformò completamente in fuoco, che in un attimo lambì l'intera stanza dove si trovavano e corse direttamente ai piani superiori ed inferiori. Un attimo dopo, l'unica parte rimasta al sicuro dalle fiamme era il cerchio dentro cui si trovava un Hack piuttosto accaldato.

Poi Ace lanciò due fiammate, che abbatterono la parete e proseguirono il loro cammino fino a raggiungere il presunto arsenale e avvolgerlo completamente con movimento a spirale, di fatto senza nemmeno sfiorarlo. Le due fiammate avevano creato un corridoio grande abbastanza per poterci passare, ma alte abbastanza da non essere individuati dall'esterno. Il fumo contribuiva a rendere invisibile il tutto.

Hack lo attraversò coprendosi il naso con la manica. Arrivato all'edificio circondato dalla fiamme, usò il suo karate degli uomini pesce per aprire un buco nella parete e poter penetrare all'interno, per controllare che la sua intuizione fosse esatta. La era: in quel luogo si trovavano più fucili e bombe a mano di quante ne avesse viste nei magazzini dei rivoluzionari e soprattutto erano tutti di ultima tipologia, quasi superiori a quelli di cui disponeva la marina. Hack ne afferrò un  paio: ci sarebbero volute ore a trasportarli tutti.

«Sono qui» disse, tornando all'esterno. Non sapeva bene come comunicare con Ace dato che era completamente scomparso alla vista, immerso in quel mare di fiamme. «Torno alla casa della signora Myra per chiamare gli altri.»

«Va bene» rispose Ace, la cui voce proveniva da un punto indefinito, ma era chiaramente udibile.

Mentre Hack si allontanava, Ace si concentrò sull'alimentare le fiamme e tenerle vive il più possibile e contemporaneamente cercare di incendiare anche altri edifici non di loro interesse, in maniera che gli sforzi dei soldati per spegnersi si dovessero suddividere in più punti. Avevano già aperto gli idranti contro i due che avevano preso fuoco per prima, ma Ace dava loro l'illusione di aver fatto qualcosa e poi tornava ad alimentare le fiamme più in alto di prima. Di tanto in tanto, si permetteva anche di lanciare qualche proiettile di fuoco ai soldati, fingendo che fosse una scintilla impazzita, in modo da abbatterli se si avvicinavano troppo.

Hack tornò con un gruppo di quattro ragazzi che probabilmente erano anche più giovani di Ace e che nonostante il terrore che provavano a stare in quel mare di fuoco, camminavano sicuri sulle loro gambe. In poco tempo divennero abbastanza efficienti da costruire una routine attraverso la quale Hack preparava le armi da dentro il magazzino, in modo da poterne trasportare assieme il più possibile, e quando uno di loro aveva preso il carico, un altro riemergeva a mani vuote in tempo per prendere quello dopo.

Ace si accorse che stava iniziando a stancarsi: non solo doveva alimentare le fiamme e mantenerle sempre allo stesso livello, nonostante l'acqua che gli stavano lanciando addosso, ma doveva anche controllarle in maniera che non toccassero mai la parete del magazzino né le persone che stavano trasportando le armi. Non era qualcosa che era abituato a fare di solito, non così a lungo almeno. Ma che diamine, aveva resistito ad uno scontro di cinque giorni con Jinbe, non si sarebbe fatto abbattere per così poco.

«Qui abbiamo finito» disse Hack, uscendo dal magazzino. «Possiamo passare al prossimo.»

«D'accordo.»

Ace poté finalmente dare sfogo a tutte le sue fiamme, lasciando che si attaccassero alle pareti e consumassero l'edificio fino alle fondamenta, mentre allungava il corridoio che aveva creato fino al magazzino successivo e tornava a circondarlo con la sua colonna di fuoco. Non aveva più bisogno di controllare le altre fiamme, se non quelle degli uffici da dove partiva il cunicolo sotterraneo, quindi separò il fuoco da se stesso e lasciò che bruciasse indipendentemente dalla sua volontà. Tenne le fiamme alte per tutta la notte, perché sapeva che dovevano finire e prepararsi ad attaccare prima che arrivasse l'alba.

 


	7. Sette

La miniera si rivelò il posto terribile che Sabo aveva immaginato. Era un luogo angusto, scuro, pericoloso, che non teneva conto nemmeno delle normali norme igieniche e di protezione sul lavoro. Gli schiavi erano praticamente nudi se non per un paio di corti pantaloni, lisi per il troppo uso. Erano scalzi e le mani rese dure dall'uso del piccole senza guanti, coperte di calli e di piaghe. La polvere d'oro e di pietra che alzavano li soffocava, ma potevano permettersi di tossire appena, prima che una delle guardie venisse a protestare. Le mani e i piedi erano tenuti assieme da delle catene, quel tanto che bastava per farli muovere e lavorare, ma non scappare. Facevano il bagno solo per assicurarsi che non fosse rimasta loro addosso nemmeno un grammo di polvere d'oro, il che non contribuiva a migliorare la puzza dei corridoi.

L'età media era variabile, ma Sabo aveva il sospetto che molti di loro sembrassero più anziani di quello che erano in realtà. La schiavitù poteva effettivamente cambiare le persone e distruggerle. La maggior parte aveva gli occhi spenti, sempre abbassati verso il basso, e si muovevano come degli automi. Nemmeno le urla delle guardie riuscivano più a scuoterli. Erano diventati degli animali. Al contrario c'era ancora qualcuno, forse arrivato da poco, che tentava di conservare parte della propria umanità. Erano piccoli gesti, come tentare di pettinarsi i capelli o rimboccarsi l'orlo dei pantaloni per non strapparlo.

Sabo aveva bisogno di persone del genere perché non aveva tempo di indagare per contro proprio su come funzionassero le cose in miniera e voleva uscire il prima possibile. Ovviamente le guardie non  avevano certo perso tempo a spiegargli le cose. Si guardò intorno attentamente per individuare la persona giusta e pensò di averla trovata in un ragazzo che, quando poteva, dava una mano a quelli più anziani senza farsi notare dalle guardie. Sembrava di poche parole, e anche se Sabo necessitava di spiegazioni, un uomo d'azione serviva comunque.

Non poteva capire bene la sua età, di certo era sotto i trenta, anche se non li dimostrava: i capelli riusciva ad essere abbastanza ordinati perché erano lisci, ma gli si spargevano comunque attorno alla testa come l'aureola di un frate. Gli occhi erano grigi, intelligenti, le labbra carnose. Forse avrebbe potuto essere un bel ragazzo, ma aveva il volto completamente scavato per le privazioni e il naso vagamente storto, probabilmente per una vecchia ferita.

«Come ti chiami?» gli sussurrò, quando finalmente gli capitò l'occasione di parlare con lui da solo: stavano trasportando un carrello pieno di terra, che poi altri avrebbero dovuto setacciare alla ricerca di polvere d'oro.

Lui lo guardò rassegnato: evidentemente i nuovi arrivati avevano sempre più allegria degli altri. «Ciro» rispose tuttavia.

«Io sono Sabo e voglio andarmene di qui.» Sorrise. «Puoi darmi una mano?»

Ciro gli riservò un'espressione di commiserazione. «Questa l'ho già sentita.»

«Sì, ma non da persone che avevano la forza di farlo» replicò Sabo. «Scommetto che hai sentito anche questo, ma la differenza è che nel mio caso è vero.» Dato che non aveva ricevuto una risposta, proseguì: «Come funzionano le cose qui?».

«Facciamo due pasti al giorno, alla mezza e quando ci svegliamo, quindi tu che sei arrivato dopo te li sei saltati. Dormiamo tre ore chiusi ammassati in una stanza, per il resto del tempo lavoriamo, mentre le guardie cambiano turno ogni due ore» spiegò Ciro. «Nel tempo che ci metterai ad elaborare un piano sarai così distrutto da non essere in grado di metterlo in pratica.»

Sabo pensava che gli allenamenti che aveva fatto con Dragon quando era appena entrato nei rivoluzionari fossero stati più distruttivi, ma in ogni caso non aveva intenzione di ripetere l'esperienza. «Allora dovrò uscire entro oggi» affermò con sicurezza. «Dimmi, sai darmi un'idea della mappa della zona?»

«Certo, aspetta che prendo carta e penna, ci sediamo un attimo e ti spiego tutto.»

«Sono sicuro che puoi trovare un metodo.» Sabo non si fece certo scoraggiare dal suo sarcasmo.

Ciro pareva decisamente seccato, ma decise di accontentarlo anche solo per farlo stare zitto, sicuro che fosse uno dei tanti presuntuosi che erano passati in quella miniera e che ora erano ridotti ad amebe. Quando portarono il carrello nella destinazione prevista, alzò timidamente il braccio alla guardia che li stava controllando. «Dobbiamo pisciare» disse solo.

La guardia sbuffò seccata, ma poi gli fece cenno di andare. I bisogni corporali erano l'unica forma di igiene presente, in quanto nessuno voleva rischiare di sporcare la polvere d'oro con l'urina o gli escrementi. Per cui i minatori avevano una pozza ricavata in un angolo a loro disposizione, che di tanto in tanto veniva svuotata. Le guardie non si avvicinavano più dello stretto necessario a causa della puzza nauseabonda che vi proveniva. Ma Sabo era cresciuto nel Grey Terminal e quell'odore non era decisamente così intenso, per quanto fosse più concentrato.

Il fatto che non avesse emesso nemmeno una smorfia di disgusto sorprese Ciro in positivo. Questi si abbassò i pantaloni ed prese il suo pene, puntandolo non in direzione della pozza ma per terra. «Prendila così come viene, non è che io mi sia mai esercitato nel dipingere con l'uccello.»

«Va benissimo» disse Sabo, che ne aveva imitato il gesto per non insospettire le guardie. Guardò intensamente il disegno dei cunicoli che le linee di urina formavano. Ciro aveva anche fatto due piccole pozze che indicavano il dormitorio dei minatori e la sala grande dove l'oro veniva finito di sistemare e impacchettato per il trasporto. «Questa cos'è?» domandò, indicando una linea di urina che, a differenza di tutte le altre, andava in una direzione opposta.

«La strada che va in città» rispose Ciro asciutto.

Sabo rimase senza parole. «La miniera e la città sono collegate?»

«Certo, anche se la strada è utilizzata di rado rispetto a quella sul mare» precisò Ciro. «Non te ne sei accorto quando ti hanno portato qui?»

«No, ero bendato ed ero sicuro che fossimo passati oltre le montagne.» La scoperta lo rese incredibilmente eccitato: voleva dire che potevano fare ancora prima e arrivare in città direttamente in tempo per unirsi alla rivolta. Perché Sabo era certo che ci sarebbe stata una rivolta, dato che aveva lasciato due delle persone di cui si fidava di più al mondo a fare il lavoro: Ace e Hack.

«Non illuderti» gli disse Ciro, al quale non era sfuggito il luccichio nei suoi occhi. «Quando siamo fuori è sorvegliatissima. Entraci e sarai un topo in gabbia.»

Sabo non li lasciò scoraggiare. «Entro stasera avrai cambiato idea su di me.»

Per il resto della giornata di lavoro, non diede più fastidio a Ciro, ma cercò di comportarsi in maniera impeccabile per non destare sospetti nelle guardie, mentre elaborava il suo piano. Ad alcuni aveva raccontato che era sicuro che Serse avrebbe mantenuto la parola e l'avrebbe tirato fuori in breve tempo, cosa che diede alle guardie l'impressione che fosse un illuso e un ingenuo. In ogni caso, non gli prestavano troppa attenzione, ma lui invece stava attentissimo a controllare i loro movimenti, per sapere quando scadevano i loro turni e dove esattamente si aprisse il cunicolo che l'avrebbe riportato in libertà.

Quando vennero tutti chiusi nel loro dormitorio, che era una stanza nemmeno tanto ampia, ricavata all'interno della roccia già completamente liberata dai filoni d'oro, il piano di Sabo era completo. Gattonò verso Ciro, operazione che richiese diversi minuti dato che i minatori erano sdraiati praticamente l'uno sull'altro. Ciro lo vide arrivare e lo guardò con un'espressione a metà fra il seccato e il rassegnato: aveva già visto passare persone convinte di riuscire a scappare.

«Dato che a parole non riesco a convincerti, non mi resta che darti una dimostrazione» fu il modo di salutarlo di Sabo. E aveva già pensato ad un metodo: piegò le dita ad artigli e afferrò la catena che teneva collegati i due polsi. Un crack netto e il ferro si spezzò sotto la forza del suo Haki.

Ciro, ma anche gli altri minatori attorno, che si erano svegliati incuriositi dalla situazione, lo fissarono con occhi spalancati. Sabo gli riservò solo un sorriso soddisfatto, prima di chinarsi ed eseguire la stessa operazione anche sulla catena alle caviglie, che cedette nello stesso momento. Ormai Ciro aveva capito che non si trattava solo di parole al vento. Molti minatori si sporsero verso di lui affinché liberasse anche loro. Sabo fece cenno di seguirlo e si spostò lentamente verso il centro della stanza. Pochi schiocchi del ferro che si rompeva dopo, aveva l'attenzione di tutto il gruppo.

«Ascoltatemi tutti!» gridò allora. Era certo che le sue parole fossero protetti dall'enorme porta di ferro che serviva per tenerli chiusi lì dentro. «Io ho intenzione di andarmene stasera stessa. Chi vuole venire con me allunghi i polsi!»

Gli uomini che aveva già liberato erano felici di poter muovere di nuovo gambe e braccia liberamente, ma il pensiero di lasciare la miniera li spaventava, lo vedeva dai loro occhi sgranati. Che sapessero, nessuno era mai riuscito ad evadere e di fatto non sapevano nemmeno quante guardie avrebbero potuto affrontare una volta fuori, chiusi com'erano in quella stanza sigillata.

Ciro, che invece aveva ancora le sue catene, si avvicinò camminando quasi sui corpi dei suoi compagni. «Qual è il piano?» domandò.

«Prima di tutto sfonderò quella porta.» Sabo la indicò e nessuno ebbe dubbi che avrebbe potuto farcela, data la facilita con cui spezzava le manette con la mano, «Poi terrò le guardie occupate abbastanza a lungo per permettervi di scappare nel cunicolo che porta in città, prima di sigillarlo dietro di voi in maniera che non possano seguirci.»

«Grandioso» commentò Ciro sarcastico. «Non sappiamo nemmeno dove sbuchi quel cunicolo, ma è la strada che usano le guardie. Cosa credi che troveremo alla fine?»

«Una rivolta popolare» rispose Sabo senza esitazione. «Sono sicuro che le guardie saranno abbastanza impegnate.»

«Come fai a saperlo? Come puoi dirlo?»

«Ho le mie fonti» ribatté Sabo. «Davvero credi che sia qui contro la mia volontà?» A quella domanda, Ciro spalancò la bocca sorpreso. Tutti i presenti erano prigionieri che erano stati in qualche modo catturati, ma lui gli stava dicendo, in pratica, che era entrato apposta per imparare ad uscirne. Era una cosa assurda. «Io me ne andrò comunque, perché non ho più tempo da perdere qui» continuò Sabo, rivolto a tutti. «Potete scegliere se venire con me oppure no.»

«Sembra pericoloso» parlò uno dei più giovani del gruppo, già libero dalle catene. Stava assaporando di nuovo la libertà e si vedeva che ne desiderava ancora. «Potremo morire.»

«Alcuni di voi moriranno, sì.» Sabo non gli negò la dura verità. «Avete il cinquanta percento di probabilità di uscire da quella porta e morire. Ma lo stesso di essere liberati. Se restate qui dentro, avrete il cento per cento di probabilità di essere ancora schiavi per sempre. Cosa preferite?»

«Senza contare, immagino, che» aggiunse Ciro, «più siamo più probabilità ci sono di riuscita.» Aveva finalmente allungato le braccia verso Sabo, aspettandosi che gli spezzasse le catene. Lui annuì, con un sorriso, e procedette a farlo. Piano piano, anche tutti gli altri minatori si affastellarono attorno a lui e per parecchio tempo l'unico rumore che si sentì nella grotta fu il rumore secco dei suoi artigli di drago che premevano sul ferro.

Non fu tempo sprecato. Poiché non era un esercizio difficile, approfittò anche per attivare l'Haki dell'Osservazione e cercare di capire dove si trovassero le guardie all'esterno e dove fossero posizionate: ce ne erano due all'uscita del cunicolo che portava alla stanza, ma potevano essere facilmente messe fuori combattimento. Le altre stavano nella sala grande, probabilmente a preparare  l'oro per il trasporto. Sapeva che si cambiavano ogni due ore, quindi prima di agire doveva aspettare che fosse stato effettuato. Fortunatamente fu il tempo necessario a liberare tutti i minatori dalle loro catene.

«Andiamo.» Fece cenno a Ciro, che si affiancò a lui e lo seguì. «Quando usciremo di qui, io mi dirigerò a destra, per bloccare le guardie prima che si accorgano della nostra fuga. Pensaci tu a guidare il gruppo verso la città. Correte e non fermatevi, va bene?»

Ciro annuì, ma lo guardò preoccupato. «Ce la farai da solo?»

«Devo farcela» fu la risposta di Sabo. Nessuno degli altri gli sembrava in grado di affrontare uno scontro, figuriamoci con guardie armate e più in forze. Allungò la mano ed infilò gli artigli del drago nella serratura, torcendola dall'interno e sentendola cedere. Aprì la porta lentamente, poi in un attimo balzò fuori e corse verso le due guardie. Le afferrò per il collo e fece sbattere la testa l'unica contro l'altro. I due crani rimbombarono e i due uomini caddero a terra. Sabo passò le armi che portavano a Ciro.

«Andate!»

Non si voltò indietro a vederli scorrere come un fiume in piena, ma prese immediatamente il cunicolo che portava verso la sala grande. Dai movimenti che percepiva non dovevano ancora essersi accorti della loro fuga, ma era certo che fosse solo una questione di tempo. Si fermò un attimo prima della sala, nascosto oltre la parete e pronto ad attaccare una volta che le guardie avessero deciso di fare un controllo di ronda. Aveva i muscoli tesi e i sensi all'erta, per cui quando avvertì qualcuno venire dalla direzione opposta a quella prevista, scattò immediatamente, con il risultato di quasi spezzare il collo a Ciro.

«Che ci fai qua?»

«Ho pensato di recuperare qualche strumento che poteva esserci utile» disse lui, mostrando il suo piccone, che decisamente sapeva usare meglio di un fucile o una pistola. «E poi c'è un problema: la strada per la città è sigillata da una porta. Stiamo provando a picconarla, ma...»

Ecco cos'erano quei tonfi sordi che aveva iniziato a sentire. Di sicuro, anche le guardie si stavano insospettendo, le sentiva muoversi. «Corri» ordinò a Ciro, e i due ragazzi si precipitarono all'indietro sulla strada che avevano appena fatto. «Spostatevi!» gridò quando arrivarono nella galleria selezionata, ma lo spazio era talmente misero che anche volendo non sarebbero riusciti  a farcela, per cui Sabo usò le teste di qualcuno come scalino per arrivare fino alla porta e contemporaneamente darsi la spinta necessaria per il suo colpo. Entrambe le mani strette a pugno si infransero contro il centro di quell'enorme porta che gli occupava la via, facendola di fato esplodere e scagliarsi ai due lati del cunicolo.

«Andate! Correte!» Sentiva le guardie sempre più vicine e non era sicuro che ce l'avrebbero fatta in fretta. Molti non avevano la forza di correre ed era più una camminata veloce, altri ci provavano ma cadevano e quelli che non venivano aiutati in tempo rischiavano di far inciampare gli altri. Sabo era rimasto fermo davanti alla porta, mentre le persone gli passavano a fianco e non si mosse finché tutti non l'ebbero superata. Solo allora si guardò indietro e vide le guardie che stavano arrivando. C'era meno di un centinaio di metri che le dividevano dal gruppo dei minatori fuggitivi.

Sabo non aveva il tempo di cercare il “cuore” della miniera, doveva agire subito, quindi spinse le mani contro la parete più vicina ed eseguì il Respiro del Drago, cercando di indirizzare la sua distruzione indietro e non in direzione della città. Poi fece un balzò via, prima di essere lui stesso travolto dalla pioggia di pietre che provenne dall'alto, dove il suo colpo aveva aperto delle crepe. La montagna stessa tremò sotto i suoi piedi, ma il cunicolo rimase intatto. Dietro di loro, però, non c'era più via d'uscita, il che significava che anche le guardie non potevano più raggiungerli.

I minatori si erano fermati spaventati da quella improvvisa scossa di terremoto, quindi Sabo tornò in mezzo a loro e prese la testa della compagnia, per rassicurarli. «Adesso potete stare tranquilli» disse. «Non credo che riusciranno a togliere quelle pietre in fretta. Andiamo a vedere dove conduce questo tunnel.»

Ciro gli si affiancò, con l'intenzione di studiarlo a fondo. «Che cosa caspita sei?» gli domandò. Aveva una conoscenza limitata della Rotta Maggiore, altrimenti avrebbe saputo che c'erano persone in grado di provocare danni ben più gravi di quello che Sabo otteneva con il solo uso dell'Haki.

In ogni caso, Sabo non gli diede granché soddisfazione, ma si limitò a sorridergli e a rispondergli enigmatico: «Un drago».

 

Koala non sapeva che cosa fare. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto spaccare la finestra e unirsi alla lotta, l'altra, quella che al momento stava vincendo, le diceva di rimanere al suo posto e proteggere le altre ragazze che l'avevano presa in simpatia.

In ogni caso, teneva d'occhio la situazione dalla finestra, pronta ad intervenire se fosse stato necessario. Era l'unica che non temeva il disastro che era avvenuto al di fuori. Dato che l'harem si affacciava da un solo lato della città, non erano al corrente di ciò che era successo esattamente all'arsenale, sapevano solo che era stato qualcosa di grave perché Serse non era sceso nell'harem e perché avevano sentito una gran confusione correre per il palazzo. Koala, conoscendo la missione di Hack, sospettava che fossero riusciti a trovare il deposito delle armi e a rubarle o distruggerle. Se così fosse stato, presto avrebbe potuto scatenarsi la rivolta.

Era stata tutta la notte sveglia alla finestra a controllare, finché, finalmente, alle prime luci dell'alba non aveva sentito il movimento. I colpi di fucile avevano iniziato ad esplodere da diverse direzioni e poi erano arrivate esplosioni più grandi e fili di fumo si erano innalzati da varie parti. Le porte del palazzo erano rimaste chiuse, lasciando fuori il grosso dell'esercito che proveniva dall'arsenale. Le mura le impedivano di capire per bene l'andamento della battaglia, ma i ribelli si stavano avvicinando in fretta perché i rumori dei colpi si facevano sempre più vicini, finché non fu chiaro che avevano posto il castello sotto assedio. Le guardie rimaste all'interno si erano asserragliate nelle mura, ricambiando i colpi e impedendo agli avversari di avvicinarsi troppo per essere in grado di sfondare la porta.

Koala aveva preso la decisione di scendere ad aprire personalmente almeno una delle porte, prima che l'assedio durasse abbastanza a lungo da permettere ai soldati di riprendersi, quando qualcosa cambiò nuovamente le carte in tavola. Un gruppo di persone aveva appena fatto il suo ingresso nel cortile. Potevano essere usciti solo dal palazzo, ma Koala dubitava che Serse permettesse a certe persone di vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto, dato che anche a distanza erano essere sporchi e maleodoranti.

Lei ne riconosceva le fattezze come schiavi e non ebbe difficoltà a capire che doveva trattarsi dei minatori tenuti prigionieri da Serse. La conferma le venne quando notò che molti di loro tenevano in mano un piccone e con quello aggredivano le guardie che cercavano di fermarli. Era chiaro che non avevano né la forza né i mezzi di opporsi all'esercito, ma il loro arrivo aveva causato lo sdoppiamento del fronte, per cui le guardie si trovavano attaccate dall'interno e dall'esterno. Era chiaro che uno dei due avrebbe ceduto.

Koala ebbe grande rispetto per quegli uomini emancipati che con la forza di un leone si gettavano anche a mani nude contro i propri aggressori pur di rivendicare finalmente la loro libertà. Le ricordavano un certo uomo pesce che aveva scalato la Red Line a mani nude. Per questo motivo non poteva più restare a guardare, doveva agire ed unirsi ala battaglia.

«Io me ne vado» annunciò, diretta soprattutto alle ragazze che stava cercando di proteggere. «Venite con me.»

Loro parvero preoccupate. «Ma... Ma fuori...»

«Appunto» annuì Koala. «Cosa credete che succederà quando quegli uomini entreranno nel palazzo? Ai loro occhi siete le puttane del re, non dimenticatelo.» Aveva usato una parola volutamente offensiva, benché sapesse che nessuna di loro aveva mai avuto rapporti con Serse, perché sapeva bene come andava il mondo e aveva già visto cose simili accadere. Strappò una delle tende che decoravano l'harem e la passò loro, affinché potessero coprirsi prima di uscire, e lasciò loro il tempo di riflettere.

«Karate degli uomini pesce...» Prese un profondo respiro. «Colpo delle cento tegole.» Il suo palmo aperto sfiorò appena la porta chiusa, che praticamente esplose scagliando attorno scaglie di legno colorato. Le donne si bloccarono per il rumore e distolsero per la prima volta gli occhi dalla battaglia che si stava svolgendo oltre le mura. Erano esterrefatte.

Koala prestò attenzione solo alle ragazze e fece cenno di avvicinarsi, che andava tutto bene. Loro erano ancora titubanti, ma annuirono e si predisposero per seguirla.

«Traditrici! Il Supremo Serse è figlio degli dei e non può perdere!» A gridare era stata una delle favorite, quella che pareva essere in comando. Erano in ansia da quando era iniziata la battaglia, ma adesso erano completamente fuori di testa. «Vi farò punire tutte!»

«Zitta, maledetta!» Un attimo dopo un'altra donna, una di quelle che da loro venivano sfruttate, fu su di lei e l'afferrò al collo, cercando di soffocarla. La situazione degenerò in fretta in un vero e proprio scontro tra favorite e sottomesse, le quali, forse spinte dalla battaglia e dal fatto che si vedessero già morte a prescindere dal vincitore, avevano tirato fuori il loro aspetto più ferino e avevano deciso di vendicarsi di tutti i torti subiti prima di crepare.

Koala non aveva il tempo di pensare a loro, né alle loro piccole ripicche da harem, quindi si voltò senza nemmeno guardare la fine di quella discussione. Le ragazze la seguirono come i pulcini con la propria chioccia. Allora lei attivò l'Haki dell'Osservazione, perché voleva cercare di portarle in un posto sicuro. Fu grazie a quello che individuò un discreto gruppo di persone che si stavano muovendo per il castello, seguendo una direzione precisa. In un flash comprese che doveva trattarsi di Serse. Era uno stupido, ma persino lui avrebbe dovuto avere un piano di fuga prestabilito, come ogni re che si rispettava. Doveva impedirlo, o tutto quello che aveva fatto sarebbe stato vano.

«Procuratevi un'arma» ordinò alle ragazze. «Qualsiasi cosa vi possa essere utile per difendervi e poi scendete al piano terra. Dovrete dimostrare di essere state delle combattenti anche voi.»

«Tu dove vai?»

«Ad uccidere il re» fu la risposa secca di Koala, data in lontananza perché era già corsa via, seguendo la traccia che sentiva. Era comunque ad un piano inferiore rispetto a dove si trovava lei, ma non aveva il tempo di cercare le scale, quindi, quando fu certa di trovarsi esattamente sopra di loro, infranse il pavimento per balzare di sotto.

Il rumore delle pietre che si spaccavano e precipitavano a terra fece fermare il gruppo. Koala atterrò elegantemente e sorrise. Come aveva previsto, Serse stava fuggendo accompagnato da un gruppo di suoi fedelissimi. Non fu sicura che l'avesse riconosciuta, probabilmente sì dal modo in cui la guardava, ma la sua priorità al momento erano le guardie, che non si erano lasciate distrarre dal suo essere donna o dai suoi seni scoperti, perché avevano puntato le armi di fronte alla distruzione che era riuscita a creare.

Non erano comunque alla sua altezza. Erano lenti e scoordinati e quando cercavano di spararle addosso finivano per colpirsi a vicenda perché lei era troppo rapida e sgusciava facilmente fra di loro. Per di più facevano gruppo compatto, per cui lei non doveva nemmeno faticare per colpirli: si abbassava e li colpiva alle caviglie per far perdere loro l'equilibrio, quindi mentre li metteva fuori gioco con un colpo di calcagno era già a colpire un altro uomo con una ginocchiata, poi era saltata per evitare i colpi e spingeva due teste a cozzare l'una contro l'altro prima di atterrare con delicatezza.

Vedere i suoi uomini migliori completamente annichiliti da una sola persona distrusse definitivamente la psicologia di Serse. Era immobile davanti a lei, in piedi attorniata dai soldati che aveva sconfitto, e la fissava con gli occhi e la bocca spalancata. Gli anelli d'oro che portava ovunque e che non si era tolto nemmeno in quell'occasione tintinnavano tra di loro a causa del suo tremore, formando una sinistra melodia.

«La mia lingua» mormorò Koala, «non è l'unica cosa di cui ti devi preoccupare.»

Forse avrebbe pregato per la sua vita, ma lei non gliene diede il tempo, perché lo colpì in pieno petto con uno dei suoi colpi migliori. Avvertì chiaramente il rumore delle costole che si spaccavano mentre spingeva il suo palmo aperto e poi la spina dorsale che impattava  contro la parte in cui lo stava spingendo così profondamente da bucarla. E quella fu la fine del Supremo Re Serse, schiacciato contro un ortostato che raffigurava un suo antenato vittorioso. Ed era la fine, pensò Koala, che avrebbero dovuto fare tutti quelli che pensavano  di sapere cosa significasse conquistare il mondo.

Poiché aveva ancora i sensi allertati, sentì delle presenze arrivare dal corridoio opposto rispetto alla direzione che aveva preso lei. Per un attimo, pensò potesse trattarsi delle ragazze, invece erano Sabo, Ace e Hack. Appena la videro si immobilizzarono.

«Siete arrivati tardi» commentò, indicando il corpo di Serse praticamente incastonato dentro la parete. Poi si accorse che non era quello il motivo per cui erano rimasti stupefatti e sorrise divertita. «Che c'è, non avete mai visto delle tette?»

Nessuno rispose, tutti e tre continuarono a cercare di guardare per terra. Hack si tolse la maglia e si avvicinò a lei per passargliela, sempre evitando accuratamente di fissarla.

«Grazie.» Koala la prese e se la infilò: le stava larghissima, ma almeno la copriva rispetto a com'era conciata prima. Non si lamentò del fatto che fosse sudata e puzzolente, sapeva che Hack aveva probabilmente combattuto fino a poco prima. «Da dove arrivate?»

Sabo pareva avere ancora difficoltà a parlarle, mentre Ace si era già ripreso e si era reso conto che trovava molto irritante il fatto di non essere riuscito nemmeno ad assestare un buon pugno a Serse, che aveva osato mettere in pericolo suo fratello, quindi fu lui a risponderle. «Io e Hack stavamo aiutando la rivolta, ma quando ci siamo accorti che la porta delle mura non avrebbe ceduto in fretta, abbiamo cercato di entrare dall'interno» spiegò. «Io avrei usato uno dei miei pugni di fuoco, ma _qualcuno_ non ha voluto.» L'occhiata lanciata ad Hack fu più che eloquente.

«Quello è il tuo compito caratteristico, non potevi farti riconoscere» si giustificò lui.

«In ogni caso, siamo entrati dal palazzo utilizzando il passaggio sotterraneo che partiva dall'arsenale» proseguì Ace ignorando le sue scuse. «L'avevamo utilizzata per rubare le armi, inizialmente, ignorando il pezzo che portava al palazzo, ma alla fine è stato utile anche quello. E abbiamo beccato Sabo che era entrato dall'altra parte e ci siamo uniti a lui nella caccia al re.»

«Io venivo dalla miniera.» Sabo parve finalmente aver ritrovato la parola. «Ho liberato tutti gli schiavi e siamo scappati. Per nostra fortuna anche la strada che avevamo preso portava al palazzo, probabilmente Serse la usava per farsi portare l'oro direttamente.»

«Ho visto» disse Koala. «Stavano tutti combattendo con le guardie del cortile, per cercare di aprire la porta dall'interno.»

Sabo annuì. «Quando si sono resi conto della situazione si sono gettati nella mischia e non sono riuscito a fermarli.» Lo disse con un velo di tristezza, perché anche se immaginava che l'adrenalina e il senso di libertà avesse dato loro la forza, non avevano né il fisico né le energie per sostenere una battaglia di quel genere e la cosa rischiava di essere un massacro non previsto. Anche nel caso fossero riusciti ad aprire il cancello. Per questo era subito corso a cercare Serse: sconfitto lui, la battaglia sarebbe finita.

«Stai bene?» domandò a Koala. Non l'aveva consultata quando aveva preso la decisione di lasciare che Serse li catturasse: sapeva che se la situazione si fosse fatta troppo grave avrebbe avuto la forza per cavarsela, come i corpi che giacevano a terra nel corridoio dimostravano. Ciò nonostante non dimenticava mai che era stata una schiava e odiava che potesse rivivere quei momenti. Quando l'aveva vista praticamente nuda e con le catene ai polsi e alle caviglie, si era sentito profondamente in colpa. Lei, però, non sembrava farci caso.

«Adesso sì» affermò, dopo aver scoccato un'occhiata al corpo nella parete. «Tu, piuttosto, mi sembri uno straccio.»

Adesso che lo guardava bene, anche Ace si rendeva conto che suo fratello non era in buone condizioni: era sporco e impolverato, tanto che i suoi capelli biondo oro avevano assunto una colorazione marrone. E poi aveva le occhiaie e le labbra secche. «Già, sei uno straccio» confermò. «Vi riducete sempre così in missione?» Non che ai pirati non capitassero mai degli scontri difficili, anzi, di fatto nessuno di loro era rimasto ferito in alcun modo, ma erano le modalità che lo disturbavano. Era come se si trattasse di una stanchezza mentale.

«Sto bene» assicurò loro Sabo. Era effettivamente stanco perché non dormiva né mangiava da un giorno intero, oltre al fato che aveva picconato e trasportato terra per diverse ore di seguito e poi aveva attraversato una montagna a piedi, ma non l'avrebbe rinfacciato a nessuno. «E comunque anche tu mi sembri parecchio stanco» protestò in direzione del fratello, in tono di sfida.

Vero. Non aveva il dolore ai muscoli che gli capitava durante un combattimento impegnativo, ma la concentrazione che era stata necessaria per mantenere le fiamme sotto controllo gli avevano lasciato la testa che doleva in mdo tremendo. «Sto bene» disse, ripetendo le stesse parole del fratello. «Che si fa ora che Koala ci ha tolto tutto il divertimento?»

«Dobbiamo solo far sapere che il re è morto, questo ci farà vincere la guerra» rispose Hack. «Per il resto, risistemare il governo sarà compito degli abitanti.»

«Cosa stiamo aspettando, allora?» fece Ace tutto allegro, con l'intenzione di afferrare il corpo di Serse per un braccio e trascinarlo via malamente.

Non fu necessario: una delle ragazze che Koala aveva aiutato comparve nel corridoio. Aveva un candelabro in mano come arma, ma non aveva intenzione di usarla, o comunque non ci sarebbe riuscita, era troppo esaltata. «La principessa! La principessa Atossa è tornata!» gridò loro. Era venuta apposta a cercare Koala per dirglielo.

Non era una cosa che i rivoluzionari si aspettavano – quanto ad Ace, di queste cose di politica non ci capiva nulla, quindi non capiva se fosse una buona o una cattiva notizia. In ogni caso, si mossero tutti assieme seguendo la ragazza nell'ala del palazzo le cui finestre davano verso la porta dove si stava consumando l'ultima battaglia. Anche le altre concubine si trovavano affacciate, ognuna con in mano un oggetto diverso trasformato in arma improvvisata. Ma se fossero state aggredite non se ne sarebbero nemmeno accorte, data l'attenzione che stavano concentrando sugli avvenimenti esterni.

Sabo si affacciò. La guerra era ormai finita e la porta delle mura era stata aperta. I soldati di Serse avevano deposto le armi e ora stavano in ginocchio di fronte ai vincitori. Sabo cercò di ignorare i numerosi corpi dei minatori che giacevano sparsi per il cortile e sperò che Ciro fosse riuscito a cavarsela. Era stata una loro decisione combattere, ma si sentiva in colpa comunque.

E poi la regina Atossa fece il suo ingresso nel cortile. Era da sola e camminava lentamente, ma nessuno aveva intenzione di fermarla, anzi, al contrario si erano tutti spostati in due ali laterali per crearle una strada immaginaria. Persino le guardie che un tempo erano state di Serse chinarono il capo di fronte a lei. Sabo non la vedeva bene, ma apparentemente emanava un'aura di potere che non ricordava di aver percepito quando le aveva rubato la “Stella Blu”. Probabilmente era un potere che le derivava dall'essere nel suo paese natale.

«Che strano» mormorò Koala. «È venuta da sola?»

Era vero: c'era qualcosa di strano nel suo arrivo così tempestivo. Non poteva essere stata informata della rivolta in tempo, dato che era una cosa improvvisa. Inoltre sapeva che il fratello covava del rancore nei suoi confronti, per cui sarebbe stato imprudente arrivare da sola. E non sembrava nemmeno stupita dalla confusione che aveva trovato, anzi, sapeva come controllare la folla.

«Dovremo informare Dragon» affermò Hack. «In ogni caso, il nostro lavoro è finito. Torniamo a casa.» Poi si voltò a guardare le ragazze, ancora prese a fissare Atossa, che si era fermata sui gradini del palazzo proprio sotto la loro finestra e stava parlando alla folla nel loro dialetto. Qualsiasi cosa stesse loro dicendo, li stava conquistando. «Giusto, manca ancora una cosa.» Frugò nel suo vestito e ne estrasse la “Stella Blu” e la consegnò nelle mani tremanti di una delle ragazze. «Questa appartiene alla Regina Atossa. Dovreste darglielo.»

Lei non sembrò molto convinta a vedersi affidato un oggetto e una missione così importante, ma Koala le sorrise e allora lei si rassicurò e annuì. Una volta che le ragazze furono allontanate, i tre rivoluzionari più Ace presero la direzione opposta, e fecero un giro più lungo per tornare al porto, lasciandosi alle spalle il regno di Persia alle prese con le sue ferite.

Ma li aspettava una brutta sorpresa, perché anche il porto era stato preso nel furore della battaglia. Sabo sospettava che potesse essere in parte colpa sua, perché i soldati a cui aveva tagliato la strada nella miniera probabilmente erano scappati via mare per recuperare gli schiavi ed erano finiti immischiati nella rivolta. Comunque fosse andato, la loro nave era affondata assieme a molte altre.

«Vi succedono spesso queste cose?» domandò Ace. Le navi di Barbabianca erano talmente ben costruite che era rarissimo che affondassero, anche durante un arrembaggio.

«Abbastanza» confermò Koala. «Di solito mandiamo Hack a recuperare una nave.»

Hack annuì: era un compito che non gli piaceva, ma che gli toccava in quanto l'unico che non avrebbe rischiato di affogare rimanendo per così tanto a nuotare nella Rotta Maggiore. «Almeno stavolta il viaggio sarà breve» commentò, dato che avevano lasciato l'altra imbarcazione, quella con cui Ace e Sabo li avevano raggiunti, non troppo distante dall'isola.

«A quanto pare non servirà» affermò Ace, indicando il porto in lontananza. La Little Moby stava navigando a vele spiegate nella loro direzione. Quando fu abbastanza vicina perché potessero salirci a bordo con un salto, notarono che c'era Marco a prua, con una mano poggiata sul parapetto verso di loro.

«Avete bisogno di un passaggio?»

 


	8. Epilogo

«Non sembrate stupiti di sapere che Dragon mi ha chiamato» commentò Marco.

Erano nella cambusa della Little Moby, che veleggiava verso l'isola più vicina, dove Marco, dopo averli lasciati a risistemarsi e cambiarsi, aveva raccontato loro come fosse possibile che Atossa fosse arrivata al momento giusto. Semplicemente, Dragon l'aveva avvertita di quello che sarebbe successo – senza specificare che erano stato lui ad ordinare il furto della “Stella Blu” - e aveva consigliato di recarvisi immediatamente, magari sfruttando il passaggio di qualcuno che poteva volare come Marco la Fenice dei Pirati di Barbabianca. Marco aveva fatto due più due con ciò che era capitato con Sabo e non aveva avuto problemi ad accettare, anche perché era interessato alla vicenda fin dal principio. Il resto era, più o meno, storia.

«Dragon si fida del nostro giudizio durante le missioni» disse Koala. «Allo stesso modo noi ci fidiamo del suo. Se ha deciso che la soluzione migliore per l'isola di Persia fosse la regina Atossa, vuol dire che è così.»

«Capisco.» Marco pensò che aveva solo senso, altrimenti Dragon non sarebbe stato a capo della rivoluzione e non avrebbe avuto tanto successo al punto da essere definito il più pericoloso criminale del mondo. In fondo, lui stesso aveva dei compagni per cui poteva dire la medesima cosa. «Spero che la cosa valga anche per me» aggiunse, riferendosi al fatto che mentre Sabo aveva tentato a tutti i costi di nascondere la sua identità, Dragon aveva deciso di chiedere direttamente il suo aiuto a viso scoperto. «In ogni caso, non l'ho detto a nessun altro.» Non che gli piacesse nascondere le cose a suo padre o ai suoi fratelli, ma non erano segreti suoi.

«Grazie» disse Koala. «In questo caso, comunque, penso che Dragon si sia basato su Sabo.»

Allora Marco spostò lo sguardo su Ace, che si era addormentato nuovamente sul piatto di cibo davanti a sé. La prima volta Koala e Hack si erano spaventati, ora anche loro parevano considerarlo un fatto normale. «Sono rimasto molto stupito a sapere che c'era un terzo fratello, ma conoscendo Ace e quanto parla di Rufy, immagino che la cosa non valga per voi.»

«Decisamente no!» risero i due rivoluzionari. Sabo aveva solo due argomenti di conversazione, di solito: la missione e i suoi due fratelli.

Poi Ace si risvegliò all'improvviso e riprese a masticare come se nulla fosse successo. «Avevo una fame!» esclamò, e poi ruttò. «Dov'è Sabo?» domandò. Attorno al tavolo non c'era e non pareva essere a vista.

«È fuori sul ponte» gli rispose Koala. Di solito, alla fine di una missione, preferiva passare del tempo da solo. Un'abitudine che aveva preso quando era stato nominato ufficiale dei rivoluzionari. Era come se non volesse più condividere alcune cose, perché aveva delle responsabilità nei loro confronti.

Ace si infilò in bocca tutto ciò che era rimasto sul suo piatto, terminò di bere da sul bicchiere e ruttò di nuovo. «Grazie del pasto» disse, alzandosi e facendo un piccolo inchino. Marco ridacchiò all'espressione perplessa di Koala e Hack, che evidentemente non erano abituati a certe commistioni tra educazione e maleducazione.

Ace invece non ci stava facendo caso. Si pulì il volto col dorso della mano e lasciò la cambusa per cercare il fratello. Sabo era a poppa, seduto per terra con la schiena contro la parete del sotto coperta. Guardava fisso di fronte a sé. Si era lavato e i suoi capelli avevano ripreso il consueto colore chiaro.

«Vergogna» gli disse Ace, con un tono polemico nella voce. «Mi avevi proposto una missione e invece non siamo stati assieme nemmeno un minuto.»

Sabo sorrise leggermente. «Hai ragione.» Anche a lui dispiaceva. Certo, era bastato ritrovarsi un attimo all'interno del palazzo, quasi per caso, per riavere la stessa sensazione di familiarità che ricordava dai tempi in cui scorrazzavano sul Monte Corbo, ma avrebbe voluto trascorrere più tempo con lui. «La missione non è andata proprio come previsto...»

«Qualcosa mi dice che vi succede spesso» disse Ace, sedendosi a fianco a lui.

«Infatti» confermò lui annuendo. Ci erano abituati.

«Be', vedi di non morire» lo intimò Ace. «Non potrei sopportare di perderti di nuovo. E poi non saprei che cosa dire a Rufy.»

Sabo si voltò a guardarlo: era insolito per Ace esprimere in maniera netta il suo affetto per i fratelli, anche se ovviamente lui l'aveva sempre saputo, più dai fatti che era altro. Sorrise. Erano passati anni, anche lui era cresciuto e cambiato. Gli piaceva questo suo nuovo lato.

«Farò del mio meglio» assicurò. E poi aggiunse: «Mi manca».

«Anche a me.» Ace guardò in avanti, in una direzione che più o meno poteva ricordare quella dell'isola di Goa, anche se probabilmente era tutto il contrario. Avevano deciso che avrebbero aspettato che Rufy fosse arrivato nella Rotta Maggiore, prima di svelargli che quello che avevano creduto per così tanti anni non era vero. Una lettera sarebbe stata troppo impersonale.«A proposito» disse. «Sono io il fratello maggiore, sai? Sono nato il primo gennaio.»

Sabo si voltò a guardarlo non convinto. «Sono solo tre mesi in più.»

«Ma sono _in più_ » precisò Ace divertito. Poi, dato che l'altro non gli rispondeva, si preoccupò. Un tempo era Sabo che spingeva per la rivalità nel gruppo e si arrabbiava quando Ace arrivava prima di lui, oppure quando lo batteva. Il fatto che si arrendesse così facilmente era strano.  «Non mi sembri felice» disse allora.

«Cosa intendi?» domandò Sabo. «Non sono felice in generale? O adesso?» Perché tendeva ad avere, e se ne accorgeva, sempre un tono malinconico alla fine di ogni missione. Questo perché si sentiva sempre responsabile di tutto, anche di cose inevitabili o che non erano dipese dalla sua volontà.

«Non so» rispose Ace sinceramente. «Solo che... Noi nella ciurma alla fine della missione festeggiamo sempre tutti assieme e facciamo un gran casino, mentre qui... Insomma, abbiamo vinto, no?»

Sabo scosse la testa. «È perché noi non abbiamo ancora finito» spiegò. «Ogni cosa che facciamo è solo un piccolo passo verso un obiettivo più grande.»

«E non potreste festeggiare questi piccoli passi?»

«Non sono _bei_ passi.» Vide che Ace continuava a guardarlo perplesso. Anzi, più che perplesso era preoccupato, pareva scrutarlo per cercare di capire che cosa gli passasse per la testa. «Il mondo non è un bel posto» continuò allora. «Mi piace quello che faccio perché so che è per un bene superiore, ma sto seriamente camminando per le strade dell'inferno. Combatto il fuoco con il fuoco. A volte temo che mi trascini sé. Non voglio diventare una persona diversa.»

Gli bastava chiudere un attimo gli occhi per ricordare la sensazione di piacere che aveva provato all'idea di poter fare a pezzi il cranio di Serse. Koala gli aveva detto che in certe situazioni aveva un po' gli occhi di un pazzo, ma fino a quel momento aveva controllato i suoi impulsi, per la maggior parte delle volte. Solo che controllarsi significava, spesso, dover assistere a terribili conseguenze che avrebbe potuto evitare se si fosse lasciato andare.

«Diversa non vuol dire per forza peggiore.» Qui Ace parlava più della sua esperienza. Del fatto che tutti i suoi compagni amavano ripetere quando fosse “diverso” prima di unirsi alla ciurma e come lo preferissero così. Ace non si sentiva particolarmente diverso, ma capiva perché lo dicessero. In ogni caso, stava bene. Indicò con il dito indice in lontananza. «Guarda, Sabo» gli disse. «Questo è lo stesso cielo che guardavamo sul Monte Corbo. Il cielo sotto il quale volevamo navigare. E ci siamo. Siamo qui.» Si voltò sorridendo. «Non importa quante volte finiremo all'inferno, c'è sempre questo cielo azzurro sopra di noi.»

Sabo lo fissò perplesso. «Hai preso sul serio il ruolo di fratello maggiore!» commentò divertito. Poi sorrise dolcemente. «Grazie.» Chinò leggermente la testa e la poggiò sulla sua spalla, chiudendo gli occhi. Poco dopo, sentì Ace stringerlo più a sé con la mano sulla sua spalla.

«Se ti senti ancora così passa dalla mia nave» disse. «Non so se è proprio l'inferno, ma c'è un discreto casino anche lì!»

Aveva ragione. Avrebbe continuato a prendere decisioni discutibili e che avrebbero significato scendere a compromessi con la sua moralità, ma lo faceva per una buona causa. Per proteggere quel cielo a cui tutti guardavano, anche i suoi fratelli. Se Dragon avesse deciso di fargli rubare la “Stella Blu” perché aveva capito che Sabo stava perdendo qualcosa di importante, lui non l'avrebbe mai saputo. Sapeva solo che era felice di averlo fatto. E forse, ogni volta che ne aveva bisogno, avrebbe potuto rubarne un'altra. Una stella da quel cielo a cui stava guardando.


End file.
